Mission 10
by Yanvi
Summary: Iruka suddenly has to pair up with Kakashi for 1 of the stupidist mission he has ever seen. The only reason that Sandaime took it as the client paid high and low risk! He began to know more about the infamous Copy-nin, and fell for him.  Yaoi, Lemon
1. 1,2 Beginning of the Mission

_**Mission 10**_

Yanvi: this is my 2nd lengthy fan fiction for the beloved pair. It is amazing that I am so in love with them as it is so rare for me to write.

Anyway, enjoy!

Yanvi

15/9/2011 – KKS sensei's birthday!

p.s. I do not own the characters as Kishimoto sensei has the full ownership, I was just simply borrowing the names and their characters.

p.s.s. This contain lemon and yaoi. If you are under age, please kindly leave this page. Or if you believe you cannot accept any intimate scene, please also kindly leave this page. Thank you.

p.s.s. I have written the sidequel already, I know, I am strange. But anyway, check out on my profile, it is called _Jikkai (10)_.

.

_._

_._

_For Scarecrow and Dolphin, as always_

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 1

_Hokage office, Konohagkure_

An old man in a white with a red hat smoked peacefully at his desk. He was expecting 2 shinobi to show up, it would be great if things turn out okay, as this was an important mission that they needed to do. He looked into his glass ball that was on the table and tried to predict the future. Both of the shinobi that he was expecting were his most previous students, he hoped that after this mission, more interesting things to take place, as he has to admit that he was so glad that he has assigned Naruto and Sasuke with the men. With this connection, he hoped that there would be new link, new relationship. He smirked at his thoughts. But he quickly removed the smirk from his face when somebody knocked at the door. 'Come in,' he said. At the same time, a silver hair shinobi popped into the room though the window, while a black hair shinobi entered though the door.

'I have a special class B mission that I am going to assign you two to do,' said the old man while he quickly threw a scroll to the silver hair shinobi, 'Kakashi, it is essential that you work properly with Iruka.'

The silver hair shinobi quickly scanned though the scroll and threw it to the black hair shinobi. 'If Iruka-sensei dares to do it, then I have no problem, give us a month to complete.' He quickly glazed around and moved towards a blue sofa and causally threw his body into it.

The black hair shinobi studied the scroll carefully. His face turned white and then red, and then black. 'Hokage-sama, you sure…Kakashi sensei and I… is there any better shinobi to send out?'

'Unfortunately, no,' Sandaime replied nonchalantly, 'it has been agreed by the fujoshi in the village that you and Kakashi is the best match. Unless you can suggest a better match, I doubt that I can discharge you from this mission.'

'Fujoshi…' Iruka shook his body and his face turned even blacker. 'Then why we accept this mission in the first place when it is so highly unlikely that we can find the suitable shinobi to complete the mission?' he moaned; hope this was just a dream.

'Well, the client has paid for the price of a class S mission for this class B mission. So for the great of good, as the Hokage, I, for sure will accept this mission.' He placed his pipes back to the pipe stand. 'So this there any question?'

'hm… well, no, Hokage-sama.' Iruka gave up, bowed politely to the old man and headed towards the door. 'Kakashi sensei?' he asked when he opened the door. 'When are you free to talk about this mission?'

'Now.' Kakashi swiftly moved to the door and pointed at the end of the corridor. 'Meeting room 1.'

The pair walked into the meeting room and Kakashi grabbed the chair of the far end of the table and sat causally. 'Have you got a spare room at your residence, Iruka sensei?' Kakashi began wryly.

'A spare room?' Iruka looked confused.

'We have to pretend that we are a pair. If you don't even get used to have me around you, how can other believe?' Kakashi replied as if he just answered a stupid question from one of his students. Well, since Kakashi only has 3 students, so of cause the student was Naruto-kun, that he was referring to.

'Yes. I do.' Iruka nodded oddly, 'when are we going to leave the village? I need to find a replacement teacher for the weeks.'

'From the look of it, I will move into your place this evening and we should hang around together for this week, then next week, I will even move into your bedroom and around mid week, we will head to the resort. I guess we will only need 10 days in there, so we will be back by the end of the 4th week.' Kakashi paused, made sure that Iruka was still on the same track. 'I hope you will give me 100% co-ordination, Iruka sensei, if not, we should just head back to Sandaime and assign someone else to work with me.'

'No. I am totally with you, Kakashi sensei.' Iruka took his right hand out. 'Nice to work with you again.' Kakashi quickly shook his hand and said, 'see you at your residence after 8,' then he made a jutsu and disappeared in a heap of smoke.

Chapter 2

_Iruka's apartment_

The afternoon went very quickly; especially Iruka was not concentrated at all, as his thought kept flew back to the mission that he would be going to do with Kakashi. He still didn't understand the true focus of the mission, but as a professional, as a shinobi, he would fulfil his duties. It didn't matter how ridiculous the mission was. He sighed when he made his way back home. Although he stayed behind after class, so that he could arrange replacement teacher, he still has some time to tidy the spare room and made the bed before Kakashi arrived.

He has worked with Kakashi before, but he was still deeply in concern when he was making the bed. He sighed deeply, as if this was the only thing that he could do. 'Pair up with Kakashi…I seriously don't understand how the fujoshi think…Or put it this way, it was hard to figure out what women think…' he moaned in his head. Although it was his childhood dream that he one day would have a lovely wife and 2 lovely kids, but time past by, he doubted that he could ever fulfil his dream as he never able to find the right woman. He went for a few date, but he never found the right wife material for him. 'Maybe dream was just a dream,' he sighed.

Just 5 minutes passed eight, there was a gently knock at the door. It was Kakashi, who was holding a large blue, leather travel bag. Iruka quickly let the Jounin in the apartment and opened the door of the guest room. 'Kakashi sensei, this will be your room.'

Kakashi nodded quietly then moved into the room and placed his bag on the table with his back facing Iruka. 'Sono… Iruka,' said Kakashi while he opened his bag, took some books out and placed them on the table. 'We should start get use to each other, so at least just call me Kakashi. Also it will be useful if you start to get use to my charka, so that you won't wake up by my charka easily at night as we have to share the bed together next week.' Then he took out an identical travel bag, but smaller in size. 'Bathroom?' he questioned.

'It is next to the main door, Ka…kashi-kun,' Iruka replied, slightly flushed. He knew well that he needed to get use to this, but he couldn't help himself that he flushed easily.

Kakashi smirked; he walked towards Iruka and slowly brushed off the black hair band that is on Iruka's head. 'Take you time, Iruka. It looks nicer if you keep your hair down.' Then, he turned towards the bathroom.

Iruka flushed frantically and so he decided that he kept a distance from Kakashi if the situation allowed, if not, he would just flush and flush all the time. He walked to the kitchen instead and started prepare dinner, as he needed some time to adjust his breath. 'No wonder there are so many women fall in love with him,' he moaned in his head, 'I don't think there are many opposite sex can resist his charm if he insists. He is so full of men's hormone, that even I was bit embarrassing to stand near him.' Then, he pulled a few funny faces so that he could be relax and enjoy cooking.

When Iruka placed the dishes on the dinning table, Kakashi was already sitting at the sofa, reading. He has already changed to home-wear, for which the blue turtleneck vest and black skinny jeans fitted him well. It emphasised Kakashi's well build, yet lean body and his long, straight legs. The ANBU tattoo on his left arm just made Kakashi more mysterious. Iruka swallowed his saliva dryly. He has to say that Kakashi is one of the sexiest men he has ever since. But what's more, it was his face. There have been lots of rumours and mysteries regarding the Copy-nin's masked face. But nothing like the rumours, Kakashi has a very handsome face. His soft silver hair slightly covered the left eye, the legendary sharingan, and the scar that lies across his left eye and face. The thin pale lips suited him well. He is just like the Greek god, Adonis. Iruka tried to clear his throat, 'Kakashi-kun, dinner?'

'Oh, yes, dinner.' Kakashi replied and quickly stood up, placed his book on the sofa. 'Great that you can cook, Iruka, I rarely have proper dinner at home' He quickly pulled out a white envelope and handed over to Iruka, 'for groceries.'

Iruka received the envelope and put it into his jean pocket. He sat next to Kakashi at the table and started eating. 'It is not bad if someone can have dinner with me like this everyday,' he thought, 'it has been too long, the apartment is too quiet on my own.' He drank the last drop of his miso soup before he said, 'So Kakashi-kun, can you tell me more about yourself? Do you…' he paused, wonder why he wanted to raise this question straight away, 'do you have a girl friend?'

Kakashi raised his left eyebrow, as if Iruka has asked a stupid question, but he answered, nonetheless. 'No. Never want a girl friend; women can be quite troublesome sometimes. Just like other Jounin, I teach in the morning, you know, your previous students, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Out for missions and in my free time, read. My favourite is Icha Icha Paradise. My favourite food is miso aubergine. You, Iruka?'

'Haha…' Iruka laughed at himself, 'what a question I have asked. Just like a normal Chunin, teach at the academy, duty at mission room. My favourite book is The Phantom of the Opera and my favourite food is Ichiraku ramen.'

'Well, then I will treat you Ichiraku ramen for tomorrow's dinner then.' Kakashi received the sometsuki chawan (blue and white porcelain tea bowl) and slipped a mouthful of tea. 'It is rather amazing that you are not surprised to see my face at all, Iruka. No wonder you are a good teacher, you definitely got the quality,' he joked.

Iruka hid his face behind the chawan, 'no, Kakashi-kun, I was stunned, but then, I have to get used to it, don't I?' Iruka threw back the conversation to Kakashi as he didn't want to speak too much, just in case he embarrassed himself.

'Oh…' Kakashi shrugged his shoulder, 'then what do you think of my face then?' He stroked his chin with his left hand and looked at Iruka playfully.

Iruka stroked his scar nervously. 'Well… very handsome… nothing like what the rumours said…' he added. 'It's getting quite late.' He stood up quickly and gathered all the dishes and placed them in the sink. 'I will do the dishes tomorrow, oyasumi, Kakashi-kun.'

'Oyasumi, Iruka,' replied Kakashi. 'Why he is in a rush?' he questioned. Nevertheless, he quietly washed the dishes and then picked up his book from the sofa and went to bed.


	2. 3,4 Interactions between the pair

Chapter 3

_Next morning, still in Iruka's apartment_

Iruka's body clock woke up at the same time everyday. After a few quick stretches, he approached the bathroom, where he was stunned by the amount of toiletries that Kakashi has. 'No wonder he needs a wash bag,' Iruka moaned. He checked out the bottles on the shelf curiously. '2 in 1 shampoo, shower gel, cleansing oil, facial cream washer, shave cream, post shave balm, cologne, hair clay, face cream, sunscreen lotion,' he read the labels on the bottle, 'even lip balm!' he added unexpectedly. He quickly estimated the cost of these products. They were all from the famous gentlemen boutique in the village. He could not imagine Kakashi went into that store to purchase these. 'Maybe even his clothes are branded then,' he smirked disapprovingly. 'No wonder the difference between Chunin and Jounin is obvious. They have so much more money to spend.' He playfully took the cologne and sprayed at his right wrist, like a little girl playing with her mother's cosmetics. 'This smell really good.' He added a mental note, maybe next Christmas, if he has the money, he could pop by the store to check out their cologne. He quickly completed his usual routine in the bathroom and gently knocked at Kakashi's door. No one replies, so he opened the door a little. But there was nobody. Kakashi was already out. Iruka then turned to the kitchen, and realised that Kakashi has bought him some freshly baked bread from the bakery nearby.

He thanked Kakashi in his head and ate the bread quickly. Then, he saw a note under the bread:

'IRK,

I got a mission with the kids; see you at Ichiraku at 19hrs.

KKS'

Iruka smiled, 'it will be a good day today.' Then, he quickly grabbed his bag and runs to the academy.

Everything would be all right for Iruka if his Chunin neighbours were not nosy. Some of the Chunin sensed Kakashi's charka yesterday night, even though it was only tiny amount, but some of them have actually got the skill of a Jounin, so the rumour has been spread in the village that Kakashi has moved in with Iruka. It gave Iruka a hard time, as some of the female staff in the academy stared at him miserably for the whole day, as they were secret admirers of Kakashi, and now the most ordinary Chunin in the village has taken the bachelor. The girls were not happy about it at all. It took awhile for Iruka to convince them that it was only a temporary move, just for the sick of the mission. Iruka gave the credit to Kurenai Jounin though, as without her words, the ladies won't be persuade that easily, he sighed. He put a mental note in his mind that he has to thank Kurenai next time when he meets her.

After Iruka completed all his usual routine at the academy, it was already 6.50pm when he graded the last piece of the weekly test. When he thought he was going to be late, the most unexpected person is already at the windowsill. 'Iruka, you ready?'

Iruka shocked. 'Kakashi-kun, I didn't expect to see you here.' He stoked his scar nervously.

'Well, just on the way to Ichiraku from the mission room, thought may as well pop by,' replied Kakashi. He jumped into the room and grabbed the key on Iruka's table. 'Let's go.'

They walked quickly to Ichiraku side by side, as if they have known each other for a long time. Once they sat down at Ichiraku, Iruka realised that Kakashi came all the time, when the owner friendly greeted them. They chatted about random things that happened in the academy, the progresses of their mutual students, etc. The atmosphere was really nice and they have enjoyed each other's company.

After the ramen, they quietly walked back to Iruka's apartment. Before Iruka ran into his room like last night, Kakashi grasped his waist and pulled him towards his chest. He gently kissed Iruka's hita-ate for a good night kiss. Then he whispered to his ear. 'Iruka, you really should start to get comfortable around me, if not, it is hard for me to put the mission together. Oyasumi.' He then set Iruka free and moved to the bathroom.

Iruka rushed to his room and closed the door behind him. He dropped himself on the floor against the door. He flushed, 'how I am going to complete this mission?' he whispered when he couldn't even accept Kakashi's good night kiss. He was so scared that he would accidentally fall in love with Kakashi, as the Kakashi that he has observed these two days was far too good for him. He was so concern now. 'What I am going to do?' He could not imagine what it would be like when the mission has completed.

Chapter 4

_A week later_

Kakashi has moved into Iruka's apartment for a week already. He has settled well in Iruka's life, at least that's how Iruka thought. He was amazed that the new existence of Kakashi in his life was amazing low profile. He thought he needed to accommodate, but in reality, Kakashi has dissolved into his life like it was meant to be. But, tonight, it is slightly different. Iruka has to share the same bed with Kakashi. He has not slept with anybody before, so he is very nervous. Kakashi has been trying to kiss him though the week, but Iruka has pushed him away every time at the last minute. He has to really get himself together, he told himself. Kakashi was being generous that he didn't complain, but deep in his heart, Iruka knew that it was his fault. Kakashi was simply doing the task that was required for the mission. He will definitely give it a go tonight, Iruka reassured to himself, he has to complete the mission.

The night went just like the other nights before. They have dinner together in the kitchen and chatted causally. When they finished dinner, Kakashi pushed Iruka to the bathroom and asked him to get ready for bed, while he went to wash the dishes. Iruka quickly washed himself and seized his bedtime reading into the bed when Kakashi moved into the bathroom. Although Iruka tried to calm himself down by reading the book that he held, none of the words really got into his brain, as his thoughts were still all about Kakashi and his attractive body. Iruka tried to think something else, but he just could not resist thinking about sharing a bed with the man.

Kakashi walked to Iruka's room, almost naked, with only a towel on his head and a navy blue pyjama trouser and a book and an ipod in his hand. He knocked the door gently and moved towards Iruka's bed when Iruka shifted slightly towards the wall. He sat next to Iruka, switched on his ipod and read his book quietly. This calmed Iruka's nerve a bit, as if they were just sitting at the living room. But, as Kakashi's hair was still dripping, Iruka could not resist and seized Kakashi's towel and tried to dry his hair. But one thing Iruka didn't realise was that the position they were in was rather embarrassing, as Iruka was kneeing in front of Kakashi, while Kakashi's leg were right between his. Kakashi didn't say a word but let Iruka dried his hair. He quickly placed his left arm at Iruka's waist and right arm around his neck. He pulled Iruka towards him quickly and then turned, so that Iruka landed on the bed with his back.

Iruka was shocked by Kakashi's action, but he blushed when he realised the position that they were in, while the man was playing at his black long hair with his fingers. Kakashi leaned forward and his lips were only 1cm away from Iruka's. 'May I?' he asked Iruka. Iruka didn't say a word, he was too nervous to make any noise, as his throat was so dry. He closed his eyes, replied by his action instead. Kakashi gently placed his lips on Iruka's. He rubbed his soft lips across Iruka's rough lips. He gently sucks Iruka's lower lips with his tongue and then tried to open Iruka's mouth. When his tongue finally made its way into Iruka mouth, it gently stroked the tooth and invited Iruka's tongue to play with him. The kiss got deeper and deeper. Kakashi could hear that Iruka was moaning lightly and that he could not hold himself but stroked Iruka's back with his hand under his pyjama. He only stopped kissing when Iruka was slightly running out of breath. Iruka opened his eyes and all he could see was the lust in Kakashi's normal eye. He was very nervous and slightly pushed Kakashi away. It was only then Kakashi's logic back into his head. He closed his eyes, as he could not resist if he saw the Iruka now. His hair was scattered on the pillow, his lips were red and delicious. 'It is not the right time now,' he told himself. He lied himself next to Iruka and tried to calm his fully woken member. 'Oyasumi, Iruka,' whispered Kakashi and then he slowly fell into sleep.

On the other hand, Iruka could not sleep. His brain has turned into a mash. 'This is my first kiss!' he screamed in his brain, 'with the sexist man in the village!' He pulled up his duvet and he was shocked. His little member has woken up, which was very rare for him. He just realised that his childhood dream was getting further away from him, as he never realised that he maybe potentially gay. He calmed himself down like what Kakashi did just now. He thought of the lust that he saw in Kakashi's eye. They almost did it, if Iruka didn't push him away, or if Kakashi was kind enough to not to force him, they have almost literally _slept_ together. Although Iruka was not really concern about his virginity, he still didn't want to lose his virginity to a mission. 'What if Kakashi-kun likes you' said the devil in Iruka's head. 'If that's the case…' he replied the devil in his head, 'then…' he paused as he was shocked by the answer he was going to give. He didn't mind. In fact, if it was really the case, Iruka was more than happy to. It was not bad to have Kakashi to keep him company. With this realisation, Iruka planned that maybe during the mission, Iruka could tried to seduce Kakashi so that he will fall in love with him?


	3. 5,6 The Kiss, the Chemistry and the ANBU

Chapter 5

_The next morning_

Iruka woke up at the usual time. He was so glad that Kakashi has already left and he wasn't ready to face Kakashi after what happened yesterday night. 'Yesterday night,' he moaned, 'Gosh, the _kiss_.' He flushed badly. To turn his focus, he looked out the window and tried to let his mind calmed down. Although it was sunny outside, the whole atmosphere was rather bit depressing, he could sense the bloodiness in the air, which Iruka could not figured out why. Even the boys in the class were rather quiet; nonetheless, Iruka continued his routine in the academy and went to Ichiraku after class, as he has promised to treat Naruto ramen.

When he arrived at Ichiraku, the boy in orange jacket has already sat at their usual place and waved at Iruka cheerfully. 'Iruka- sensei~'

They ordered the usual miso ramen and Iruka patiently listened to the stories that Naruto has and the complains about Sasuke Sakura and Kakashi. But, Iruka was amazed that Kakashi was not with the students today, as Naruto said that they have replacement teacher for the next 3 weeks. But as far as Iruka knew, they were only leaving the village for 2 weeks, so where has Kakashi gone? Nonetheless, Iruka put the question aside and chatted with his student causally. Naruto moved on and asked about the ANBU entry test that Kakashi has mentioned. Then, Iruka finally made the correlation. He has almost forgot, today was the ANBU entry examination. No wonder the whole village was bit quiet and wired. Some of the children sensed the bloodiness that the ANBU carried. He stroked his scar embarrassingly; he should have remembered that as he has worked for the ANBU office before. He explained the examination to Naruto carefully, like he normally does in class. He figured out where Kakashi has been for today. As one of the best member of ANBU, Kakashi has gone back to the ANBU as their examiner. He quickly ate his ramen and sent Naruto home, as he just felt that it would be nice if he went back home before Kakashi as that he could fill the bathtub with hot water so that Kakashi could have a nice hot bath when he backed home.

However, when he arrived at the building, there was already an ANBU who was wearing a wolf mask, waiting outside the gate. He quickly took out the key and opened the gate while he apologised for that, 'Sorry…I forgot you haven't got a set of the keys…' The ANBU followed him quietly into the building. 'Dinner?' Iruka asked.

'Have with the colleagues,' the ANBU replied, 'you know we have our own canteen in the headquarter.'

'Yea, I worked in the office before, you remembered?' Iruka whispered. He could not remove his glaze from the ANBU, the uniform really suited him, and the long sword laid harmony at his back. Unlike the baggy shinobi uniform, this really suited Kakashi well, Iruka thought.

When they went inside the apartment, Iruka could not help, but placed his right hand on the mask. He felt that he has forgotten something, but what was it? He has just a fade image of the wolf mask in his mind, but when was that?

'Iruka?' Kakashi questioned. He slowly removed Iruka's hand and took of the mask. Underneath the mask, was his usual black mask, but the sharingan was not covered. Iruka could see the uneven pair of eyes. The right was the mysterious blue diamond, while the left was the hell burning red ruby. Iruka has a sudden urge to remove the mask and kiss the man in front of him. But he slowly withdrew his hand and turned to the bathroom. 'It must be a long day for you, let me fill the bath.' Then he quickly closed the bathroom door behind him and left Kakashi at the hallway.

Kakashi was slightly puzzled, but he quickly removed his katana, his amour and they were badly soaked with his sweat and he needed them dry his body odour getting into the material.

When Kakashi finished his bath, Iruka was already in bed, reading. Instead of a passionate kiss like yesterday, Kakashi kissed Iruka's forehead and went to bed straight away, as it has been a long day, as he has been fighting with the potential ANBU member today and he needed to organise the next mission with Iruka tomorrow.

**Chapter 6**

_The next morning_

By the time Iruka woke up, he could smell fried egg and toast. He quickly walked into the kitchen. He saw Kakashi was cooking breakfast. He swiftly moved towards the bathroom and completed his usual routine. When he got out, Kakashi was already sitting at the table, drinking his coffee. The smell of the coffee was much nicer than the one that he has normally, so he looked curiously at Kakashi. As if Kakashi could listen to what people think in their mind, he answered, 'I took the coffee bean from my place, as I use to drink this if I am in the village, at least calm my senses a bit.'

Iruka swiftly sat at the table and began his breakfast. The egg was perfectly pan fired and same as the sausages. Even though Kakashi said that he rarely cooks, but Iruka felt that he probably could cook well, but simply due to laziness. He quickly tidied up the table, placed all the dishes into the sink, he took out a note pad and waited for Kakashi to finish his porridge.

Kakashi carefully explained the detail of their mission. They are going to a resort in the land of water, which targeted for gay couple. Their client heard that they have pills that enable the same sex couple to have children together. So their task was to identify the person or the group that has the pills and the detail of the whole process. Then, Iruka finally understood the whole purpose of pairing him and Kakashi up. They have to pretend to be a pair that wanted to have children. He sighed, he has tried to do some research on this resort, but he never managed to find out. He looked at Kakashi curiously.

'I went there before, if that's what you want to know,' he stared at Iruka. 'For an ANBU mission,' he added. He handed out a piece of paper; on there, there was the list of things that Iruka should bring and the rough schedule of their travel plans. 'The only concern is your choice of clothing, so this morning, I will help you pack. Also, I will show you my clothes so that you can remember my stuff, as once we leave the village gate, we will be a pair of lovebirds…'

Iruka sighed when Kakashi disapproved the clothes that he bought out. Kakashi ran though Iruka's wardrobe and only picked a few shirts, 2 ties, a waistcoat, 2 pairs of jeans, 1 set of suit and a pair of monk shoes, which Kakashi was amazed that Iruka has such thing at home. However, he didn't like Iruka's jackets so he pulled him down to the gentlemen boutique that he went normally.

'Military jacket is a must this year,' he added, 'besides, since you will be my lover, I think it is appropriate if you wear the same jacket.' He pushed Iruka to the sales assistant and told her that he needed the same jacket that he bought last week for Iruka. The sales assistant quickly measured Iruka's body and seized a blue jacket from the storage. 'Hatake-san, I think this gentleman looks much nicer in blue, though you have bought a black one,' she added.

'Not bad,' replied Kakashi while he didn't move his glaze away from Iruka. 'And a small bottle of my usual cologne.'

When Iruka saw the price of the jacket and the cologne, he could not help himself, 'Kakashi-kun, they are slightly too expensive for me to get them…' he whispered at Kakashi's ear. Kakashi placed his hand at his waist, 'No worries.' Then he turned to the sales assistant, 'Debit on my account as usual.' Then he grabbed Iruka out of the shop. 'We need to get the coach tonight, so there's no time to argue but get moving.'

Once they arrived home, they went to their individual rooms to get changed. By the time Iruka got out of his room, Kakashi was already sitting at the sofa, waiting. Iruka was amazed by the speed of Kakashi, but he could not deny that he has a very good dress sense. The black military jacket emphasised the length of Kakashi's body and the black matchstick and the black boots were perfectly matched. He has taken off his hita-ate and the usual black mask. He covered half of his face in a prince of wale-checked scarf and a black eye patch covered the sharingan.

On the other hand, Iruka was wearing the blue military jacket that they just bought, a pair of black carrot cut jean and a pair of blue boots. Kakashi nodded at Iruka, as an approval of his choice of clothing, then he lifted his blue leather bag and walked out the apartment, together with Iruka next to him.


	4. 7,8 The Hidden Dangers

**Chapter 7**

_2 days later, in a cabin with balcony, on the ship to the Land of Water_

Although Iruka has gone for many mission and has pretend other people before, he never needed to pretend as a posh, educated gentleman. He was amazed that Kakashi could interact with the men on board well. Iruka was very frustrated by the formality onboard, as he wished that he didn't need to dress in suits for dinner ever again. But then, it was necessary to them as this was the only route to the resort and he aware that Kakashi has specifically hanged around with a few particular gentlemen on board. He lied on the sofa lazily, staring the blue sea and the blue sky. He was not in a mood to get change. He never wore his monk shoes since he has bought it ages ago. To be honest, he didn't even know why he bought it in the first place. But these two days, he has to wear it every night, as Kakashi wanted him to _dress properly_. Even though he has been living together with the Copy-nin for almost two weeks, he still didn't understand why he has so much knowledge in clothing and cosmetics. He loved all the clothes that Kakashi has, very fashionable, and most importantly, they fitted him well. Some of the ladies on board could not get their eyes off him, even they were aware that Iruka was his partner. It must be hard to be Kakashi's partner, he thought. There were so many temptations all the time and that with the missions that Kakashi took, he would be out of the village at least half of the year. It must be hard for his wife, if he ever got one. No wonder he rejected all the blind date that other Jounin has arranged and also the ones that Sandaime has arranged.

Kakashi came out from the bathroom, as he just went swimming with a few of the gentlemen onboard, he stood next to the sofa where Iruka was laying on and leaned over. 'Well, let's go to the izakaya for dinner tonight.' Kakashi whispered at Iruka's ear. 'I have managed to identify a few people that are going to the same resort, so we will travel with them when we land. Beware of that. So you ready, my love?' Kakashi offered his hand.

Iruka gently placed his hand on Kakashi's. 'Of cause, my dear,' he smiled shyly. 'I am so glad that I don't need to go to those fancy dinners again, I admire your skill, which I never will able to do so.'

Kakashi placed his other hand at Iruka's waist, 'Practice, my love, Practice.'

They slowly moved to the izakaya and have their dinner causally, drank their sake and chatted like a pair of couple. As Iruka was really enjoying his time, he drank much more than he normal did. At the end, Kakashi has to pick him up in the bridal way back to their cabin. 'We definitely look more like a pair, Iruka,' he smirked in his head.

Kakashi gently placed Iruka on the king size bed that they have in the cabin. He stroked Iruka's hair lovely. Although this was not his plan at all, he was glad that this mission come up and that Sandaime asked them to complete the mission, as now he got the chance to try to make Iruka to fall in love with him. He couldn't remember when he started to find his interest in Iruka. But, after all these years with lots of men and women, he never met anyone that gave the same feeling, the homey feeling that Iruka managed to give him, like the feeling that Minato sensei or the feeling that An-kun would give. But then, those people were untouchables and that they could not really afford what Kakashi was looking for, to be more exact. He just could not let go; he really wished that no one would take Iruka away from him. He striped Iruka's clothes off and put on his pyjama for him. Then he ran to the bathroom for a quick shower, and then he slipped into the bed, slept next to Iruka. 'Oyasumi, my love.'

**Chapter 8**

_On the coach to the resort_

Kakashi and Iruka shared a coach with 4 other gentlemen that Kakashi met on the ship. Although it was only a short ride, Iruka did not feel very comfortable as he could see the lust in the eyes of the man who sat opposite of him. He looked at Iruka as if he was his prey. He slightly moved towards Kakashi and placed his head on his shoulder.

'What's wrong, my love?' Kakashi played at Iruka's hair lovingly and brushed his hair to cover most of his face so that he could whisper without getting noticed.

'It is Takahashi-san. He looks at me as I am his pray or something, it makes me feeling very uncomfortable. I thought people go to the resort with their partners? Why he looks like as if he is looking for one night stand?'

'Iruka, you really do have a simple mind. The resort is not a simple as you think, which you are right. Takahashi is actually looking for sex partner and Yamada is just his travel companion. They have been hanging around like this for a few years,' he paused. 'If he dares to touch you,' placed his hand at Iruka's waist. 'I will show him that you are _mine_.' Instead of whisper, Kakashi actually spoke the last line properly, like the way he talked normally. The other 3 men on the coach turned their attentions to the pair and Takahashi turned his head away as if he didn't hear what Kakashi has just said.

Yamada figured out the interaction between the men opposite. He could tell, his friend could not hold back himself again, he could not understand, Takahashi's bad habit has gave them a few hard time, why he still bordered to travel with him, he wondered. He tilled his head slightly towards Takahashi, 'Hey, mate, I don't think it is a good idea at all to woo Hatake's boy,' he whispered, warning his friend. 'Seems Hatake is not a easy going guy as he pretend, I can see his coldness at the corner of his eyes.'

Takahashi slightly nodded. He knew it too well, Yamada properly has forgotten, but they have met Kakashi few years ago in the Land of Wind. He could not forget the silver hair, as he was deeply interest in Kakashi when he saw him in a bar. It was rare to see such quality man in a bar, alone. It was a shame that he has missed the chance, but compare with Kakashi; he was more interested to see what a guy who could make Kakashi fall, as he could tell from his experiences in the bars. 'The boy's body must be very tasty,' he thought lustfully and licked his lower lip with his tongue

Kakashi pulled Iruka even closer to him. He stared at Takahashi cautiously. He remembered him, it was rare that a guy dared to approach him in a bar and Takahashi was one of the few exceptions. If Takahashi could be slightly better looking, Kakashi could have consider to play with him for a short while, but since he was not his cup of tea, he simply pretended that he didn't know what Takahashi was planning to do. However, this time was different. He heard bad rumours about this guy and since his prey was Iruka, Kakashi has to be extra cautious, he could not afford to lose Iruka.

Iruka could feel that the lust in Takahashi's eye has disappeared after what Kakashi has said. He placed his right hand on Kakashi's waist, pretending they were really in love. He could smell the cologne and sensed the warmth that Kakashi was giving out. He got to say that he never felt anyone could ever give such warmth and comfort, since his parents have died in the _mission_, not even Sandaime. 'But, Kakashi was an ex-ANBU, how could this be?' he questioned himself, 'how could this possibly right?' He slowly controlled his breathing pattern, pretending he was asleep. He was then deep in thoughts. With Kakashi's presence, he could lay back and let him to collect information from the other men, since it was much easier for the seme to talk. 'But why they think I am an uke? Just because my long black hair?' he questioned, 'maybe I should ask Kakashi-kun when I have the chance.'


	5. 9,10 Unexpected Events

Chapter 9

_At the resort_

Once they arrived at the resort, they placed their belonging in the room. Not as what Iruka was expected, the room was in western style. A king size bed in the middle of the room, two single seated sofa and a coffee table near the patio door, a huge mirror at one side of the bed, where the wardrobe was. Then, at the rear, there was a very luxury bathroom with a bathtub that could fit 2 fully grown adult. Two glass sink at one end and two white bathrobes hanged at the wall. 'What a room!' Iruka exclaimed.

'Well, this is a luxury resort,' Kakashi shrugged his shoulder. 'We have to attend the dinner tonight, so we have to get ready as we have arrived later than I have hoped.' He walked into the bathroom and placed his wash bag near one of the sink, then took off his clothes and went for a shower. In the shower, he added, 'the other pair that we met when we were on the ship, the Hinata, they are looking for the same pills, as we do. I have tried to be friends with them, therefore tonight, we are going to have dinner together as Karou-san has booked the table for us. Also,' he paused as he stepped out of the shower, 'he told me that he kind of know which person we need to talk to. So our mission is dead simple this time. What a luck we have.'

Iruka took out his suit from the bag and hanged the rest of his clothes in the wardrobe. 'Great, I can't wait to complete this stupid mission!' he muttered, 'I have enough formal dinners!'

Kakashi laughed, walked out from the bathroom, 'I really should have record this, _Iruka_ _sensei_ called a mission stupid! I should let Naruto know this.' He placed a towel on his hair. 'By the way, Iruka,' he grabbed Iruka's waist from behind, 'do you know how to dance?'

'Of course I do!' replied Iruka offensively, while managed to step away from Kakashi's embrace. 'Don't you dare to think that I am at good at nothing.'

'Even the ladies part?' Kakashi questioned as he grabbed Iruka's left hand and began to move. 'Can you?'

Iruka looked at Kakashi's naked chest, stared at the water droplets that were slowly sliding from Kakashi's chest to the towel that he wrapped around his waist. He felt that his throat was drying up. He licked his lips nervously. 'Even if I know, but why can you be the lady? I am good at leading.'

'Hahaha…'Kakashi laughed, 'my dear, I looked like more a seme than you, consider the height, the aura and that you have lovely long hair.' He leaned closer to Iruka's head and licked his ear lope with his pink tongue. 'Don't you think I am a very handsome seme, or you want to be on top when we are in bed?' he whispered lustfully.

Iruka flushed madly. 'What the hell he is doing?' he screamed in his mind alarmingly, 'is he trying to seduce me to bed or what? I thought we have a dinner to go!' He tried to push Kakashi away with his right hand and leaned his body backwards. But what Iruka didn't realise was that they were at the edge of the bed. When he was trying to push Kakashi away, he fell into the bed, and Kakashi felt on top of him as he grabbed Iruka tightly, and that he didn't think that Iruka would try to lean back so hard.

Kakashi smiled and whispered lowly at Iruka's ear again, 'So my Iruka, are you trying to seduce me?' Without any hesitation, he kissed Iruka passionately. All his cells screamed, especially his harden member, but he knew he couldn't continue; they still have mission to complete, no matter how easy it was. He sighed and released Iruka when Iruka went out of breathe because of the heated kiss. He moved back to the bathroom inaudibly and calmed himself down. He slowly got dressed and avoided the mirror, as he could not dare to look at the lust in his eyes.

Outside in the bedroom, Iruka was thinking exactly the same. He calmed himself down and got dressed. He kept remaining himself the mission that they needed to complete, but he couldn't hold that his thoughts kept went back to Kakashi. He really wanted to know what Kakashi was really thinking of. Their distance was getting dangerously shorter, as he could feel that his member was awaken by Kakashi's kiss and he definitely felt Kakashi's member as he only has a towel wrapped around. If they didn't remember their mission, Iruka guessed they would be already in bed. He shook his head and realised that he has left his comb in Kakashi's wash bag. Although he wished he didn't need to walk into the bathroom, he has no choice. When he moved into the bathroom, he saw Kakashi was doing his hair with some hair clay. His actions were swift and smooth and that his arms were strong and powerful. Every single part of him was just perfect. Iruka moved his glaze to the floor and approached Kakashi. He grabbed the comb from the wash bag.

But Kakashi stopped him. 'Let me do it.' He took the comb from Iruka's hand and brushed his hair gently. 'What a waste when you have tied them so tightly everyday.' He kissed the tip of his hair, which made Iruka turned red again. Instead of the usual ponytail that Iruka has, Kakashi carefully divided his hair into 3 parts, and only tied the hair at the back loosely with a silver ribbon near the neck. The rest of the hair was gently placed around Iruka's ears. Then, Kakashi grabbed his bottle of cologne and sprayed at his wrists, which then he gently rubbed his wrists at the back of Iruka's ears. He sprayed some more cologne at the tip of Iruka's hair. 'You look lovely today, my dear,' he whispered at his ear side and they looked perfectly matched in the mirror as Iruka was wearing a silver tie while Kakashi has chosen a black tie. 'Let's get going.'

Chapter 10

_In the grand dinning hall_

Most of the residents attended the dinner, so the dining hall was packed with men and some ladies. Kakashi sported the Hinata easily and pushed Iruka towards the table where they have seated. Once they have made their order, the older man began, 'I have managed to find the potion master and made an appointment with him on Wednesday, as his assistant claimed that's the only time he is available.'

'Great, Karou-san, arigadou.' Kakashi thanked the older man, 'Dinner on me tonight. You have saved us a great trouble.'

'Not at all, since I need it anyway,' he turned his focus to the man next to him, as he gently rubbed the latter's hand with his fingers, 'Hideaki and I have been looking for it for a long time, and since it's not a great deal, I don't mind sharing the joy with our fellows.' He lifted up his wine glass, 'for our boys,' he toasted.

'And girls,' Kakashi added. Then he gently filled the glasses for the Hinata and Iruka. They chatted causally and talked about the experience that they have when they travelled around. The Hinata were a nice pair of couple, educated and talkative. Iruka and Kakashi enjoyed their companies, even if they were not on a mission; they knew that they could be friends with the Hinata easily.

After the dinner, the Hintata politely thanked Kakashi for the dinner and head back to their room. As Kakashi knew what they were planning to do, night at a resort was meant to save for the adult activities; he just smiled and agreed that they would meet them up on Wednesday morning. As they have nothing much to do, other than gather extra information, though Kakashi doubted that the Hinata were lying to them, Kakashi invited Iruka to the bar to get a drink. Iruka politely agreed, as it was a better idea than staying in the room with Kakashi alone.

They walked into the bar and chose a round table at the corner near the door. Kakashi went to the bar to get drinks and there was a person that he was not expected to see. The bartender has a long silver hair. Even though the surrounding was very dark, but Kakashi could still see the mysterious blue eyes of the bartender. 'Long time no see, Kashi-kun~' the bartender greeted Kakashi cheerfully. 'Didn't expect to see you here.'

'Yes, It has been long time, An-kun.' Kakashi sighed; he never expected to see him here. 'When I popped back to the bar, you were gone.'

'I moved on.' He leaned forward and tried to grab Kakashi's chin across the bar table. But Kakashi slide to the left and he missed. 'Well, you have grown up and better looking, Kashi-kun. So what is your visit? Business or social?'

'Both,' he muttered. It really has been awhile. He met An when he was 7, when he started to take mission alone occasionally. He was one of the rare few that knew Kakashi's childhood. He met him at a bar when he went out for mission in the Lands of Water. An taught Kakashi most of the things that were not taught in academy, most of the things that he didn't need as a shinobi. He looked at An carefully. It has been awhile, but as always, An looked the same and still charming as always. He looked the same as the time when Kakashi accidently slept with. He remembered the day. It was his 15th birthday, Kakashi decided to pay a social visit to An's bar, and it was that night, a crazy night that he would never forget, though he tried to not think of it at all, if he could.

An saw Kakashi's face turned slightly red, he smirked. To him, Kakashi was still the kid that covered in black mask. He was the rare few that from purely customers and become friends. 'Well, not just friends, I suppose,' he corrected himself, 'maybe just an inch more.' He coughed lightly, tried to get Kakashi's attention. Kakashi drew his thoughts back to the reality, flushed that he was driven away by his thoughts, when An asked, 'so what can I get you tonight? You have a partner now?'

'Yea, I have,' he turned around and tried to find Iruka in the dim room, but the said man was no longer there. 'Iruka?' he whispered.

'So the pretty boy is yours, Kashi-kun?' An smiled wryly. 'I saw a red haired man grabbed him out of the bar a minute ago when you were still deep in thoughts.'

'Damn.' He hit the bar table with his fist. 'Takahashi.' He kind of sensed that Takahashi would plan to do something to Iruka behind his back, but he never thought that he would dare to do this quickly. Well, if he didn't see An, then it wouldn't happened. 'Great that I have done some preparation,' he thought. The silver ribbon that Iruka has on his head was actually a clone of Kakashi, as he felt that Takahashi would attack Iruka when he was busy, socialising with other people, as this was his main way to gather information. Nonetheless, he sat down at one of the stool, 'my usual, An-kun.'

'So you don't need to run after your boy?' An asked curiously, while filling a glass with whisky and a lump of ice. 'I knew that man down at Knot's, he has a very bad reputation. I wouldn't let go this easily if I were you.'

Kakashi picked up the drink and give it a good stir. 'No, An-kun, I have improved my skills.' He smiled, drank his whisky in one go, and looked at An, as if the time has gone back, like the time when Kakashi was still the teenager. 'Besides, as an associate, I believe in Iruka's skills.'

Yanvi: This is most of the chapters that I have written before I decided to post this up on fanfic, so the time interval between each update will begin to slow down, unfortunately. But I hope you, my dear readers have enjoyed it so far. And I would be pleased and excited to hear any comments, so please don't hesitate!

Also, the next chapter contains lemon, so I will upload the chapter alone, rather than 2 chapters each time. If you are underage, or simply don't like lemon/H, then please skip the next chapter!

See you all soon, as I need to double check the lemon before I upload!


	6. 11 Misunderstanding: Lemon, H

**Chapter 11**

[Warning: This contains H/ lemon scene, please skip this chapter if you do not prefer intimate scenes between two men. And if you are underage, please skip this as well!]

_At the other side of the bar_

When Iruka entered the bar with Kakashi, he could already sense the stare from Takahashi. Nonetheless, he sat down at the table and let Kakashi to order the drinks, as he didn't think Takahashi would dare to approach him.

However, he was wrong. When he focused most of his attention on the interaction between the bartender and Kakashi, Takahashi was walking towards him. But then, Iruka didn't realise, as he was so into the conversation that the bartender and Kakashi have. He has to admit, even from far away, that man was a good-looking one. His aura, his appearance was very similar to Kakashi, well, except the coldness and bloodiness that Kakashi still carry if he observed closely. As he knew that the Hatake has only one heir, so he wondered who was this person. 'Kakashi's friend? His ex?' he wondered. He guessed more likely to be the latter, he thought sadly, as he could tell, the man has very strong influenced on Kakashi's dress sense. 'He is much better than me…' he sighed miserably.

When Takahashi asked whether he could sit down and offer Iruka a drink, Iruka didn't reject, as it was better than staring the men. Therefore they began to chat randomly and Iruka drank the cola that Takahashi offered.

They didn't talk for long, only a few minutes, Iruka felt that there was something wrong with the drink as he felt a bit dizzy and he felt his body was boiling hot. He remembered what Kakashi has told him. Takahashi has put drugs into the drink that he has just drunk. Although as a Chunin, he could beat the guy up easily. But as they have to disguise their abilities, he has to figure a better way. He wished Kakashi has noticed it, but he doubted, as his focus was still on the bartender. Iruka sighed and pretended that the drug really worked on him and let Takahashi dragged him into his room.

Once they were in Takahashi's room, Iruka used the taijutsu that he taught at the academy and beat Takahashi badly. Although Takahashi was a well build man, as he thought Iruka was drugged, he has lower his cautious and that was the fatal fault that he has to pay. He thought Iruka was a weak man. Iruka glad that he has pretended he was a weak person, if not, he would be in huge trouble, as he totally didn't want to do anything with that guy, and it would ruin his reputation if he has been raped by this guy, though it was more likely that he would manage to stay away that way, but the room would be damaged, as he has no weapons on him.

He tied the man at the bed tightly and washed his face in the bathroom so that he could have the bare minimum conscious to make his way back to their room.

When he made his way to the room, Kakashi was already there, sitting at the sofa near the balcony, reading, as if nothing as happened. This slightly upset Iruka, as seems the bartender was more important than him. He moved himself right in front of Kakashi and grabbed his book away rudely. Kakashi looked up innocently, which made Iruka even more irritated. 'Can't you see I was taken away by that Takahashi?' he hissed.

Kakashi gently grabbed his book back and placed a bookmark before he spoke, 'well, I have, but as a chunin, I believe your skills.' He stood up, pulled the ribbon that hold Iruka's hair together and dispelled the jutsu idly. 'Besides, can't you see that the ribbon was a clone? I knew that Takahashi will approach you with drugs, so if you seriously couldn't defence yourself, this clone will bring you back safely.'

'Kakashi-kun…' Iruka was speechless; he shouldn't blame Kakashi, as he should have the abilities to protect himself. He has been relying on Kakashi too badly these weeks. 'Go-me…' he said.

'No worries.' Kakashi gently brushed Iruka's hair with his fingers, 'tidy up yourself and get some rest' He took off Iruka's jacket and shirt, and pushed Iruka into the bathroom while planning his revenge on Takahashi. But Iruka refused to let go.

'Ne, Kakashi-kun, you know the bartender, who is he?' Iruka questioned, 'ne… tell me, seems you like him very much,' added Iruka jealously.

'An old friend,' Kakashi muttered, refusing to tell more. 'Just an old friend that haven't seen for awhile.'

'So he won't take you away for me right?' Iruka asked while he placed his arms around Kakashi's neck and pushed himself closer to Kakashi. He could not really control his brain as the drug got though his conscious, as if he was drunk. He was simply following his desire and left the rest at the back of his brain.

From that distance, Kakashi could smell the drug that Iruka has just consumed. 'What an earth,' he thought, 'that drug can definitely drug most of the chunin in the village!' He was glad that Iruka managed to resist the drug till now, as he aware that Iruka's body was boiling hot. 'It is not the bloody right time,' he told himself, 'control!' He needed to get Iruka to sleep so that he could leave the room, if not, he would not able to hold himself back. 'Iruka, please, go for a shower while I will ask An-kun for the antidote, I knew he has most of the antidote for those drugs. I will be back in a …'

Kakashi could not finish his sentence as Iruka cupped his mouth onto his and kissed him forcefully, unlike what he has done to him throughout the weeks. Kakashi could taste the sweetness of Iruka's lips and also the drug that was left over in his mouth. 'No,' he pushed Iruka away, 'We can't do this.'

But Iruka didn't accept Kakashi's rejection, and pushed the latter into the bed. Although Kakashi could easily pin down Iruka, he didn't want to hurt him at all. 'Iruka, I need to go to An-kun's,' he tried to be logical and reasonable with Iruka. But then, the drug dissolved Iruka's brain and his logic faded away. The only thing he could think of was that he needed to keep Kakashi in the room, so that he could not have the chance to see the long silver haired bartender. 'No,' he replied firmly, 'you can't go to that guy, you are mine.' He pinned Kakashi down and kissed his chin, his neck and then his shoulder. Although Iruka was not experienced in that, and that it was more like a child licking an ice cream; it was bad enough for Kakashi. The temptation was great and it was hard to resist He gave up and pinned Iruka down on the bed instead. He hissed, 'If you wish, _my_ Iruka.'

He kissed Iruka passionately, and then he licked his ear lope when Iruka ran out of breathe, while one of his hand rubbing his nipples. Then he kissed his neck, the broad shoulder than Iruka has. Although he was not as muscle as Gai or Asuma, Iruka was well build, showing that he has trained himself hardly. While he was sucking his nipple, his hands tried to take off Iruka's trouser as well as his clothes. He could felt Iruka's harden member. He gently gripped the member in his right hand and stroked gently in the up-down motion. Iruka moaned, as it was way too exciting for him. Kakashi looked up, it was the best picture he has ever seen. Iruka's hair spread out in a fan shaped on the bed and he bite his finger nervously. His face was totally red and so as his nipples. Kakashi swallowed his saliva dryly. Then he bent down slightly, and wrapped Iruka's member with him mouth. The sensation was immense, as Iruka never tried it before. Kakashi's mouth was warm and humid; his tongue licked the strong mucule like a snake climbing up the tree. He could not hold back but push Kakashi's head, so that he could be deep into Kakashi's mouth. He moaned while he lifted his lower part towards Kakashi.

Kakashi sensed that Iruka was going to come soon; he quickly released the member from his mouth and used his hand to stroke the member quickly and deeply. Within a minute, Iruka could not sense a thing, but all he could see was white light. Most of the warm, white liquid splattered on Iruka's abdomen and Kakashi's hand. Iruka breathed heavily as if he has just run a marathon. 'Iruka?' Kakashi asked in concern.

The effect of the drug has faded away when Iruka released. His logic come back and realised what Kakashi has done. He flushed madly. He could recall his memories. He could remember that Kakashi has just serviced him and he could see Kakashi's harden member, underneath his trouser. He licked his dried lips. 'Kakashi-kun?' he whispered.

'Yes?' Kakashi leaned forward. 'Do you want to continue, since you are conscious now?' he whispered at Iruka's ear and blew air into his ear duct.

Iruka looked at the white liquid that was on Kakashi's hand, and his face, then his hand and then back to his face. He was way too embarrass; he has just had the best shinobi in the village to service him. He closed his eyes and placed his lips on Kakashi's.

Kakashi took it as a 'yes' and kissed Iruka passionately; while he explored the exposed skin with one hand and placed his middle other finger at the opening. He gently pushed his finger and swirl around the warm wall behind the muscular entrance. When he felt that the opening was wide enough, he then pushed in his index finger. The warm liquid that was on Kakashi's hand slowly slid into the entrance and wetted the surface of the warm channel. He kept stroking around the walls until he found the spot. He pushed the spot gently with his finger and he would hear Iruka's moaning. He knew he has found the right spot. Instead of kissing Iruka lips, he moved around and kissing Iruka's well build shoulder and muscular abdomen instead. While he was exploring his body with his lips, he sucked the tanned skins and left a path of love bite behind. When his ring finger could get in easily, he knew that Iruka was ready. He quickly took out his fingers, and stretched his arm to the bedside table. He knew that there should be some lubricant and condom in the drawer, as that's the purpose for these resorts and that he didn't plan to have sex with Iruka at all, so he only has a spare condom in his wash bag. But he needed the lub. Iruka was not impressed with the sudden disappearance that Kakashi made. He placed his legs around Kakashi's waist and his arms at his neck. Kakashi glad that he moved quicker than Iruka as he has already the bottle of lub in hand. He worn a condom quickly, squeezed some lub on the condom and applied the lub evenly on his harden member with his palm. The other hand of his went back to Iruka's member and stroked in the up-down motion. He placed a pillow under Iruka' waist and he entered Iruka slowly, an inch by an inch. He could feel Iruka's warmth from the tip of his member to the root, the sensation was luxurious.

But the pain was immense, even though the sensation was magnificent. Iruka hugged Kakashi tightly and the walls squeezed Kakashi's member tightly. 'Shush… Iruka,' he tried to calm Iruka down, 'please, my love, just relax.' He licked away the tears on Iruka's face. 'Trust me, just relax and it will be fine soon.' He gave Iruka a messy kiss, and tried to control himself, as the feeling inside of Iruka was so great that he could not wait. His cells were screaming, but if he dared to move, he would hurt Iruka. He waited for Iruka to relax, as he would like to give Iruka a good time, since it was his first time, as he could smell blood. It was hard, the first time was always hard, and he remembered his first time.

'Ka…ka…shi…' Iruka moaned, 'I… am… ready…' he whispered at Kakashi's ear. Kakashi pushed his member into Iruka harder and ejected slowly. Then he pushed into Iruka harder and ejected slowly. He repeated the motion, while he stroked Iruka's member exactly oppositely. Iruka was like a piece of wood flowing in a furious sea, all he could do was holding Kakashi tightly. Kakashi kept repeating the motion until he knew that he could not hold any longer. He increased the whole process so that Iruka came exactly the same time as his.

Then, he ejected his member from Iruka's body slowly while he tried to control his breath. Although he would like more, he couldn't, as this was Iruka's first time and he knew that he would always have another chance. He kissed Iruka's forehead before he cleaned his member in the bathroom grabbed a towel from the rack and some wet tissue from his wash bag. He carefully cleaned Iruka's member, his abdomen and his entrance with wet tissue. He gently wiped the sweat from Iruka's body with the towel and placed a duvet on top of them. He hugged Iruka from behind. 'I love you, Iruka,' he whispered and then felt asleep.

'Me… too…' Iruka whispered in his dreamy state, and smiled.

[Yanvi: hope this is not a bad lemon, I have tried my best… but my imagination is limited = . = sigh….

Btw, thanks everybody's comments, glad that you, my readers like them. I really love my Kashi-kun and Ruka-chan, though sometimes I just felt they are bit OCC… orz... what do you think?

Also, for An-kun, I was kind of using Squalo from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and Undertaker from Kuroshitsuji (manga) as the models when I created An-kun, as both of the characters have long silver hair and long slim, but strong body. I think everyone know that Squalo is strong in the manga, but not Undertaker in the Kuroshitsuji anime. When I was reading the Kuroshitsuji manga, I was suddenly in love with Undertaker in the split second as he was so strong and mysterious!]


	7. 12 The Next Morning and the Beginning

**Chapter 12**

_The next day morning_

Iruka woke up by the warm sunlight that shine though the white curtain and he was amazed to find that Kakashi was still in bed and he was in his arms, as normally he would be gone by the time he woke up. He recalled what happened yesterday, he blushed. He peaked at Kakashi's face. He has thin, but sexy lips, the pointy chin, the scar and long silver lashes peacefully lied on top of his cheek bone. Iruka couldn't resist, but he took out his left hand and traced his scar with his index finger.

Kakashi has woken up long time ago, but he was just enjoying his time with Iruka in bed. When Iruka traced his scar with his finger, he couldn't pretend that he was asleep. He opened his eyes dreamily. It was a rare occasion that he woke up with a person next to him; as a practice, he tend to leave right after sex, as after the training in ANBU, he tend to stay alert all the time and that none of his sex partner were 100% trustworthy. But it was different with Iruka, for unknown reason, Kakashi trusted his natural instinct that Iruka would not harm him. 'Morning, Iruka,' he said huskily while brushing Iruka's hair with his left hand. 'We still got a day before we need to work, what do you want to do?'

'Sono…' Iruka paused, he had a few ideas, but none would be great if he didn't talk to Kakashi about yesterday. Although the devil in his head told him that if he pretended nothing happened, Kakashi would go with him no matter what; deep in his heart, he just didn't want to pretend. If Kakashi told him that all these were due to the mission, though he would be heartbroken, but at least he knew the reality, and placed no more false hopes. 'Can we talk about something?'

'What thing, my love?' replied Kakashi mindlessly, while he kept playing the black hair in his palm. Although Kakashi has very nice, soft hair, but he never wanted to play his own hair that way. He just felt right to play with other people's hair. 'What a child,' he smirked in his head, 'what a child I am.' But then, as Kakashi became a Chunin when he was 6, he could say he has no childhood, so it was so okay for him, he justified. It was like An-kun's hair, nice and long, he remembered.

'About us…' he paused hesitantly, as he felt like a woman, ' I mean… I am not asking you to take any responsibility, as I am not a woman… but I want to know what do you really think.' He looked up into Kakashi's eyes; he could see love in his eyes, but he was not certain, and would like Kakashi to tell him in person.

'Well, Iruka, my love, like what I have told you yesterday, I love you.' Although Kakashi could think of lots of things to say, from his observation on Iruka, he knew the best line would be just simple three words, as he knew that Iruka simply needed reassurance.

Iruka smiled, that's the best thing he has heard. 'I am so glad. I thought you do all these just for the mission... I was so scared...'

Kakashi pulled Iruka towards his chest. 'Maa… Love, consider the whole situation, we can always sleep on a different bed. We don't need to sleep on the same bed at all. If I have to do this with someone else, all I need to do is to kiss him/her in front of other people if necessary. I don't need to kiss anyone in private.' He lifted Iruka's chin, looked into Iruka's eye, 'am I not right, Ruka?'

Iruka flushed. 'Of course,' he thought, 'foolish me. I went for similar mission before, but I didn't even need to kiss my partner at all. Silly me.' He nodded quietly and hid his head into Kakashi's chest like an ostrich. Kakashi laughed. 'Ru…You are so adorable.' He quickly got off the bed and lifted Iruka in the bridal style. 'Let's have a bath together.' He quickly walked into the bathroom and placed Iruka on the arm-chair and turned on the hot water trap to fill the bathtub. Then, he moved towards the sink and squeezed some toothpaste on two toothbrushes. He passed one of them to Iruka and brushed his teeth.

Iruka could not take his glaze off Kakashi. There were lots of scar on Kakashi's body, and there were some freshly made scratches at his back. 'You're hurt, Kakashi-kun. What happened?'

Kakashi wiped his mouth with a face towel and turn around. 'My love, it was you that made these yesterday, don't you remember?'

Iruka flushed to a new level of red embarrassingly. He could remember vaguely that he scratched Kakashi's back when his member entered his body, as it was so painful. 'Go-me…' Iruka whispered. As he could not afford to look at Kakashi, he quickly rinsed his mouth and walked into the bath uncomfortably. Once he was in the bathtub, he felt the pain relief from his bottom.

Kakashi quietly slipped into the bathtub and hugged Iruka from his back. 'Are you feeling okay _down there_?' he asked tenderly.

'Hmm…' replied Iruka, while he grabbed Kakashi's hand. Compare with Kakashi's hand, Iruka's hand was much smaller in size and looked more feminine as Iruka spent most of his time in the academy, not much hard work needed. He leaned his back towards Kakashi, 'I am okay, I guessed. I never felt like this before.'

Kakashi kissed his cheek, 'I know. I saw blood come out yesterday. That's why I didn't do much. We will have all the time we need once we completed the mission, don't we?' he whispered.

Iruka remained silence, as he didn't know what to say. It was far too intimate, and awkward for him to talk about.

Kakashi slightly adjusted his position, 'well, what do you want to do? We got the afternoon free. Also, I was planning to have dinner with An-kun, but unless you have other plans…'

Iruka turned his body quickly and placed a finger on Kakashi's mouth. 'Could I come along to dinner? Also, if you don't mind, can you tell me more about him?'

'So my Ruka is jealous?' Kakashi smiled warmly. 'He is just an old friend, really. I met him when I was 7, one of the class A missions that I have done in the Land of Water. By then, I have to go out for mission alone sometimes. I met An-kun in a bar, which I popped by when I was on the way back to Konoha.'

'Go-me… I was…' Iruka bubbled in the water, with only half of his face out of the water.

'Na… Ruka, no need to apologise, now you are my partner, you have the right to ask.' Kakashi pulled him up from the water and pat his head tenderly. 'Lunch?' he asked, while walked out of the bath.

Iruka nodded and watched Kakashi got dressed. 'No wonder he got such good skin,' Iruka thought when he watched Kakashi applied his face cream and sunscreen. Then Kakashi put on the bathrobe causally and made a phone call for room service.

Once Kakashi left the bathroom, Iruka jumped out the bathtub, quickly put on the bathrobe and carefully blew dry his hair. By the time he got out of the bathroom, the lunch was already bought in and Kakashi sat at the chair at the balcony, smoking.

Iruka gently knocked the patio door and Kakashi quickly extinguished his cigarette and sat at the sofa chair. They quickly have lunch, and decided they would spend the afternoon walking around the resort, and they would have dinner with An in the evening in the resort restaurant.


	8. 13,14 The An kun that Kakashi Know

**Chapter 13**

_At the resort restaurant_

Kakashi and Iruka have a good time at the resort surrounding, the gardens were nicely organised and that the scenery was very beautiful. They arrived at the restaurant slightly early than they expected, so they managed to be seated at one of the best table in the restaurant, by the window.

An appeared promptly at the entrance. He was wearing a black silk suit jacket, a white v-neck tee-shirt, a pair of black lean trouser and a pair of black loafers, with his long silver hair loosely tied by a black silk ribbon. Iruka could not deny that he has a very good dress sense, and he just felt that maybe he needed to work on his dress sense, but then, he spent most of his time in his shinobi uniform, 'did that really matter?' he wondered. He friendly greeted An, nonetheless.

On the other hand, An studied Iruka causally. He didn't expect Kakashi would fall in love with a man like Iruka, but then, things changed as time gone by. He should be just glad that Kakashi has found his love.

They chatted causally during the dinner. The food was delicious and well presented and the wine that An has chosen was matched perfectly with the meal. They enjoyed each other's company, though Iruka was quite curiously to know the past between Kakashi and An. But he just could not ask Kakashi directly as he just felt not right. However, Iruka decided that he should trust Kakashi, so after dinner, he claimed that he was exhausted and left the men behind to catch up.

When Iruka left the restaurant, An invited Kakashi back to the bar. They sat at the bar table, An took out Kakashi's favourite whisky when Kakashi took out a cigarette to smoke. 'You have killed a lot these days, didn't you?' An questioned, 'I can smell the blood.'

Kakashi didn't reply but picked up the glass. He looked at the glass, without saying a word. An knew the answer, as he was good at observation, from the time that he spent at bar. 'Iruka-chan was far too clean for your taste,' he stated lazily, with his glaze on the whisky instead of Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled warmly, 'no, my dear An-kun, for once, I can say you are wrong. ' Kakashi finished his whisky. 'Iruka is one of the better one in our group. Don't fool by his appearance.' He pulled the end of An's hair to his chest. 'Still cannot forget him?' he questioned, 'your hair is really long now.'

An groaned. Kakashi was surprised that he sighed, as the An he knew was always positive and cheerful, 'well, at least from the surface,' he added in his mind. He played around his hair like he used to do when he was young. The texture was still the same, soft and yet strong. 'You still waiting for Hiroshi-kun, don't you?' he questioned, 'then why did you leave? If you decided to leave him behind, why don't you cut the hair?'

'Kashi-kun, things are never simply, don't you understand by now.' He tried to pull his hair away from Kakashi's grip. 'Thought you will understand this time,' he sighed. He underestimated Kakashi, he thought after these years, he has learnt a lot more about human, but seems the only part he has learnt was only regarding his job. 'You remember, Hiroshi-kun was my light, I was only his darkness. Without light, how you could ever define darkness? If everything is dark, there will no place for darkness.' He poured more whisky into Kakashi's glass as well as his. 'I left because I wanted to learn to forget. But, once I left, I regretted, so I decided not to cut my hair. Anyway, I got all the time I need.'

Kakashi remembered the day that they met, as if he could still sense the sakura peddles that flew in the air. The sakura tree next to the bar was very beautiful. He met Hiroshi for a few time, but as the time passed by, he never saw him again and An's hair was growing longer and longer. 'I can still remember Hiroshi-kun's sakura sake…' Kakashi sighed, ' he shouldn't leave you, he really shouldn't.' He actually heard some rumours about where Hiroshi's location, but he guessed that An knew, but just didn't make a move. He sighed again, even though they were experienced, very decisive and clever people, but once they trapped in love, they were nothing but mortals. He finished his whisky and stood up. It was already quite late; he should head back to Iruka. He took out a note card from his suit pocket and placed next to An's glass. 'You know where I permanent be. Please come and visit me if you are on the move again. I have missed your company, An-kun.' He tapped An's shoulder softly, and placed a good night kiss on his forehead 'If you decided to find Hiroshi-kun one day, hope I can do something for you guys, or by the time, you made up your mind, I will be too old for that?' he smirked.

An didn't respond to Kakashi's word, but he took out a ring from his necklace. 'Take this, a once world famous goldsmith made me this, use it as your wedding ring.' He passed the ring to Kakashi, 'I hope I have the honour to be your witness one day, my boy, I could already see that day.' He smiled warmly like a father to a son. 'It has been great to see you well and grown up.'

Chapter 14

_Back in the resort room_

Kakashi went for a quick shower after he left An at the bar. He quickly slipped into the bed where Iruka was, reading the novel that he bought from the village. Kakashi took his book away and placed a bookmark in there. He switched on his ipod and placed on the speaker dock. 'I want to tell you a bed time story, want to hear it?'

'Sure.' Although Iruka wondered, he adjusted his position and lied on Kakashi's abdomen nonetheless.

Kakashi brushed Iruka's hair gently when he began:

'One day, somewhere far, far away, a silver hair boy met a pair of lover when he finished his mission, on the way back home. He met them at a bar, which there was a very large sakura tree. It was the sakura season, as the flower pedals were flowing in the air. It was a sunny day when the pair was having sake under the tree. The boy joined them and quickly become friends.

Every single time, if there were time, the boy would drop by the bar and chatted with the pair. He has learnt lots from the pair, the knowledge that he would not have the chance to learn from his job, though his sensei tried to teach that, but it was not the same. The focus of what the pair taught was different. He really like the pair, as with them, the boy was no longer the genius, he was simply a boy.

Even when the boy knew the great secret that the couple have, he could not leave them; as to him, once he decided that they were friends; it didn't matter even if they were immortals.'

Iruka looked at Kakashi, puzzled. He could tell that the boy was probably Kakashi himself, and that one of the couple was An-kun, but he was surprised that Kakashi mentioned immortals. 'How could it be true?' he questioned in his head, as he didn't want to disrupt Kakashi's story.

When Kakashi felt that Iruka was ready to listen, he continued:

'The boy found out the secret as he was the rare few customer that could access the pair's living room, which on the top floor of the bar. He accidentally found the family record of one of the men. As he asked about the family record, the pair told him the truth. The silver hair man was a vampire while the black hair man was a werewolf. They met in the woods nearby few years ago, when the werewolf was badly injured. The vampire kindly looked after him and the werewolf stayed, as he liked the environment. Then from friends, their emotions gradually changed to love.

The boy popped by the next few years, though not as often as he used to be when the amount of missions he received increased. He was always envious the relationship that the pair has, as he wished one day he would also found a person that was similar, as warm and bright as the werewolf, as he and the vampire were so alike, almost like brothers, bought up from the same parents.

However, one day, when the boy has the time to visit them, after his secret mission that took a long time, the werewolf has gone in the sakura season in that year and left the vampire behind. The vampire never explained why the werewolf was gone, but the boy knew, even though the werewolf didn't leave any message behind, the vampire knew roughly what has happened. But the boy didn't ask. He stayed longer than usual and tried to keep the vampire company, at least that's what he could do. That's when the boy was 15. He drank with the vampire all the time during his stay, so that he could have less time to think, though deep in the boy's heart, he knew that was not going to help the situation, as he was only a mortal. He knew that the vampire would wait and wait, as what he has left was time. And that was also the year when things turned out wrongly, when they have slept together. They were still friends, but it was not like the same as before anymore. Things are never the same, never be the simple world again. But that didn't endanger the relationship between the vampire and the boy, until, few years later on, when the boy become man, become an mentor; the vampire was no longer at the bar and the sakura tree was wilted, as if it was deeply sorrow for its growers' departure.

The man has carried out a search during his free time secretly. He didn't able to find the vampire for that year, but he heard about the location of the werewolf. When the werewolf left the bar, the hunters that were chasing and injured the werewolf in the first place, were found nearby. In order to protect the vampire from the hunters, he decided to go away and let the hunters to keep tracking him down instead of both of them, as the hunters would hunt down any immortals that they met. The man also knew a rough location of the werewolf, where he was chained and sink in a tank. Nothing could be free, except his soul and heart. Although the man would like to rescue him, the force behind the hunters was too great for him to deal with. Then, by that time, he understood. He understood the true reason of the vampire decided to stay and not looking for him. He was waiting. He was waiting for the werewolf to be strong again and broke the chain and set him free. After all, they have all the time they need.

They knew each other, they knew the other would wait for them, and that's all they need. They have too much time and too much experience. As long as their hearts were with each other, they could wait until the mortals were dead.'

Up to that point, Iruka could not hold back his tears. Kakashi gently wiped the tears away from Iruka's face. 'My love, you okay?'

Iruka sobbed, he was touched by the love that the pair has. But he was also upset by the whole situation. He felt so sorry for An, yet also very frustrated. If Kakashi felt that the whole situation was too difficult to deal with, a Chunin like him, could not help at all. He wished he could offer some help, but he knew he couldn't. He sat up and hugged Kakashi with his arms at his neck. 'Oh, Kakashi…' He hugged him tightly as if he was concerned that they would be apart one day.

Kakashi stroked the back of Iruka's head gently. He understood what Iruka was trying to say, 'my love, even if we were apart, at least my soul will be with you, as always.' He sighed, as it was even worst for them. 'An-kun and Hiroshi-kun have all the time, but we don't,' he thought. 'Iruka, my love, even if death set us apart, please live on, at least for me, live on… As, if either one of us is taken away by death, it's because we did our best to protect the others, and the village that we loved.' He held Iruka's head with his hands. He kissed Iruka gently. 'Promise me, my love?'

'I will. I promise,' replied Iruka while his tears were stilling running across his face. 'I will…'

Kakashi wiped the tears with his thumbs. 'Don't worry about An-kun, he is much older than you could think of… I guessed he is around 150 years old already. He is old enough to look after himself properly.' He kissed Iruka again, 'we have to work tomorrow, let's go to sleep.'

Iruka kissed Kakashi's lip lightly, 'Oyasumi, Kakashi.'

[Yanvi: So here it is, the mystery behind An-kun. Hope this makes sense and clear some of the riddle in the plot, or actually, I should say this set the hint for the 2nd part of Mission 10.

Please do drop me comments! Even just said 'yea, this is not bad.' See ya!]


	9. 15,16 Mission, The Prof and The Vampire

**Chapter 15**

_At the resort gate_

When Kakashi and Iruka arrived at the resort gate, the Hinata were already waiting. Although they arrived on time, Kakashi knew that Karou was an early bird, so he apologise nonetheless. But Karou said that they have only arrived one minute ago, so it was all fine by him.

Anyway, they headed to the forest. During their journey, Kakashi tried to extract more information about the potion master from Karou. But even Karou did not know much about the person. He only has met the assistant of the potion master when he was talking to the owner of the resort. The owner of the resort was a blond young gentleman. Karou met him at the swimming pool side; when both of them lied on the benches to sun bathe. They randomly chatted about lives and when Karou mentioned that he was looking for the pill, the owner was amazingly kind and introduced the assistant to him. The assistant was also a young man, black hair with a pair of rounded glasses. He talked to the assistant briefly, as the latter was in a rush, but he agreed that the potion master would be available to see him at his cottage inside the forest, and so here they were.

When they moved deeper and deeper into the forest, Kakashi and Iruka could sense the darkness in the woods and they could tell that there were traps along the path. Although they were not death traps and as a shinobi, they could avoid the traps easily; it was not that easy for the Hinata. Kakashi has to assist them when they accidentally triggered the traps. The more traps that they have seen, both shinobi felt that it was more like a test, as it was not difficult to escape from the traps if there were two people. They just felt that the potion master has set up the traps to check out whether the people who were looking for him were worthy for him to see. This was so obvious to Kakashi, as he has met lots of master in different aspects, most of them have their unique temper and most of them valued themselves so highly that they would like to test people out, which in the sense, Kakashi agreed totally, as it would be no point to waste their precious effort for the pills if the pair could not stand by their love. Kakashi nodded to Iruka secretly, as he felt that he was on the same track as he was just now. Iruka smiled back, and said, 'what a test, I could not wait to see the potion master, as I could tell that he is a true master by the way that he set up the traps.'

When Karou heard that, he nodded gently as he didn't have time to think about the traps, as he was busy to make sure that Hideaki was safe. He was slightly amazed by the fitness that the Hatake have as he thought Iruka was a rather weak man, but instead, unlike his appearance, he was much stronger and fitter than he looked like. He was glad that he has found the right companions as he felt that without them, it would be slightly harder for him and Hideaki to get though the traps.

Nobody said a word on the journey as they were concerning and guessing what would be next. Since the potion master has set up all these traps, they felt that it would not be an easy task to ask the master to give them the potion. This would not be solved simply by money, they all thought.

Just around 10am, they arrived at the cottage. After 2 hours walk, they were slightly exhausted, but glad that they have made it. Kakashi knocked door gently. He heard a person rushing though to the door when he stepped back and let Karou to do all the talking, since he made the arrangement with the assistant.

A black hair young man, as what Karou described, opened the door. He studied the appearances of the 4 men outside the door carefully. Then he smiled, 'Professor is already waiting for you at the study, please follow me.' Then he moved into the house, and walked into a narrow corridor, went passed the kitchen and living room. Iruka went last and closed the door behind gently.

When they arrived at the study, a mid age gentleman was sat at the sofa chair near the fireplace. He has a hooked nose, black shoulder length hair and a pair of sharp black eyes. He didn't stand up to greet the visitors, instead, he waved at them and pointed at the chairs in front of him. Karou greeted him politely, nonetheless and introduce his companions. The potions master still did not say a word, and he took out 2 bottles of potions from the bottom shelf of the coffee table. They looked at the potions, wondering what they needed to do.

The master finally began after a long stare at his visitors. His voice was low but clear, 'the person who is going to carry the baby does not have to drink this potion; the other half has to drink it. This is my special potion that is still in experiment, and I need volunteers to test out the poison.' He stared at them carefully to check out their reactions. The Hinata looked concern, while Kakashi placed his left hand on Iruka's knee, signing that he would drink the potion. He then continued, 'the time of death is unknown, and this is where I want to experiment out, but it definitely last longer than one year. So the person who has drank this will still have time to see their unborn child before the end of life.'

Karou looked at Hideaki deeply. He always wanted a child with Hideaki, and he could die for Hideaki as well. But could Hideaki raise their child on his own? Did Hideaki love him more than the child? Could he blame him that he didn't love him enough if he took the potion? He questioned. At the same time, Hideaki thought of the same questions.

On the other hand, Kakashi knew what he needed to do, as a shinobi, completed the mission has been his priority. He knew that Iruka understood too, so he knew that he would drink the potion. Since the potion would only take place within a year, he knew that he got time to ask the medic-nin to analyse the potion. He placed his hands on Iruka's, and he whispered, 'for Konoha.'

Iruka understood what Kakashi meant. He knew that he should not stop him, so he looked away, not into his eye.

The master felt that they have made their decisions, 'response?' he questioned calmly, as if they were just discussing the weather.

Karou stood up and bowed deeply, 'Master, thank you, but no, thank you. We would rather spent the rest of our lives together, _childless_.' He turned to Hideaki, 'Aki, I hope you will not be mad at me. Sorry that I am being selfish. But I could not leave you with our child alone in this world without me. Go-me.' He bowed at Hideaki, 'hontoni-go-me.' Hideaki stood up and hugged Karou tightly.

The master turned to Kakashi, 'and you?'

Kakashi looked at Iruka. He took up the potion and planned to drink the potion in one go. However, Iruka stopped him midway by pushing the potion away from Kakashi's mouth and kissed him deeply. When Iruka felt that he has drank half of the potion, he left Kakashi's mouth. 'If you have to die, then I will go with you. Even if our child becomes an orphan, I could not bear to see you die. Our friends will definitely look after our child well.'

The master clapped his hands, and the assistant took out 2 small bottles and a 2 book from a shelf. 'Very well,' the master said, though his voice was not as calm as before, as there was a hint of pleasure. 'I have not seen pairs like you both for a while. Glad that I have not waste my time today.' He stood up, shook hand with all of them and left the room graciously, with the end of his black robe flew in the air along with his motions.

The assistant approached them with the things that he just took out. 'Professor was impressed. The potion is just water, nothing in there. These are the things that you are looking for.' He passed them the books and bottles and escorted them to the front door. They bowed at the assistant politely when he shut the door closed in front of them. When the assistant closed the door, the potion master was already behind them. 'Professor…' said the assistant.

The older man remained silence, though he slowly lifted up the younger man's chin and gently kissed him. 'Worth of the effort, Harry?' he whispered at the younger man's ear.

The 4 men were very glad that they managed to get hold of the pills. They didn't say much though the atmosphere was cheerful. They quickly walked back to the resort and the Hinata just said goodbye to Kakashi and Iruka and left for their rooms.

**Chapter 16**

Kakashi and Iruka went back to their room straight away after the Hinata left. Kakashi didn't speak a word and just moved to the bathroom quietly as he wanted to have a bath. He gently slipped into the bath and deep in thoughts. They still have a free week to spend in the resort, as he has told Sandaime that they would be back in the village within 2 weeks. He then got the chance to spend some time with An-kun, and of course, most importantly, Iruka. As he could only sense Iruka's charka within short distance around him, so he closed his eyes and tried to relax his body in the hot bath. He heard that Iruka has walked into the room, but as they have seen each other's body before. He simply didn't move, until he sensed the sudden movement in the bath, as Iruka has slipped into the bath. He opened his eyes and Iruka was trying to straddle on his body. 'Iruka?' he questioned.

Iruka didn't say a word, and placed his lips on top of Kakashi's. Kakashi slightly tilted his head so that Iruka could cup mouth. Iruka kissed him slowly and more passionately when Kakashi allowed his tongue into his mouth. They kissed and kissed until Iruka left Kakashi's lips and left a silver thread at the corners of their mouths. The kiss was strong, as if Iruka tried to confirm something, as if he was confirming that Kakashi was still inside his arms.

Iruka slowly recovered his breath and said, 'I knew how important mission are to us, to shinobi. But I am so mad that you rather die for a stupid mission like this and leave me behind!' he almost screamed at Kakashi at the last words. 'We are just started our relationship, and you are already planning to leave me behind! Who said you can go?'

Kakashi knew he was in trouble. He forgot that Iruka would be upset. He looked at Iruka with his puppy eye. 'Ne… Ruka, come on, I wasn't planning to leave you behind. I thought that since the potion will only kill me within a year, I will then have time to find out the antidote, if not, we could always ask An-kun to help.' He looked at Iruka with one watery eye, 'ne…please don't mad at me.'

Kakashi's watery eye hit Iruka's soft spot. He knew that he could not stay mad at Kakashi. He sighed, 'ask An-kun?' He questioned, lifting up his brow, 'by turning you into a vampire?'

Kakashi shook his head, 'well… not exactly, that's the last option. But An-kun is also good at potions, so he maybe able to find an antidote.' He placed his hands around Iruka's waist, 'ne… please forgive me, my Ruka.'

Iruka sighed, he would never be able to mad at Kakashi for long, he knew. He placed his head at Kakashi's chest, listening to the strong heartbeats that Kakashi has. 'Never leave me alone, okay? Promise me that you will come back into my arms.'

'I will, I promised,' Kakashi replied. He placed a soft kiss on Iruka's forehead. 'I have been in love with you since the time when I was in ANBU. I only got you in my arms until now, I won't let go this easily. You can only be mine and I am all yours,' he whispered.

Suddenly, there was somebody nodded at the door impatiently. Kakashi lazily grabbed a bathrobe and put it on before he opened the door. It was An, who stood outside, looked concerned. He quickly pushed Kakashi into the room and closed the door behind. He impatiently waved at Iruka who was still inside the bathroom, and then he focused on Kakashi. 'Kashi-kun, I just received a message by Harry's owl, he said he mixed up the potions and I just want to check you are okay.' He sniffed at Kakashi's neck and in a split second, his face turned red. He suddenly cupped Kakashi's mouth before Kakashi could react. Kakashi was shocked and he tried to push An away. Although he was one of the best shinobi around the world, compare with vampires, his abilities were nothing alike. An kept pushing his tongue into his mouth and deepen the kiss when he forced him into the bed. Kakashi waved at Iruka, trying to ask for help.

When Iruka came out of the bathroom, he was stunned that they were kissing. He was so angry in the first place, but he then saw Kakashi waved at him, asking for help. He quickly ran to them and tried to pull An away from Kakashi, 'An-kun, Kakashi is my boy friend, please stop!' he tried to pull and pull, but it has no effect on An. 'Go-me,' Iruka apologised when he slapped An's face.

Then, suddenly, An looked angry and hurt, but he calmed down the second after. He opened the balcony door and got some fresh air on the balcony. After a few deep breath, he turned around and apologise, 'go-me, Kashi-kun, Iruka-chan. When I heard that you took the wrong potion, I ran to you straight away. But I didn't know it was Sev's vampire potion.' He lighted up a cigarette and tried to dilute the aroma that Kakashi has on his body. His cells screamed, the blood thirst animal inside him lured.

Iruka looked confused. He understood that it was the potion thing that they have just drank has an effect on An-kun. But he has drank some too, but An didn't attract by him though… He looked at An-kun, trying to look for an answer.

'Go-me,' An turned to Iruka, 'the potion is only work when the vampire has drank the target's blood before, and obviously I have not drank your blood, so you won't affect me while Kashi-kun has a great impact.'

Kakashi grinned wryly, 'of course you have, you always made some accident that would cut my fingers or other part of body and licked my wounds when you helped me to cover it up. Minato sensei always clueless about where I trained my speed from.' He turned to Iruka, 'if you trained with an vampire, then you will understand why I can be one of the fastest shinobi, as compare to their speed, mortal are far too slow for them, especially when you are their prey. I think I have loss more blood for An-kun's dinner than I have in battlefield.'

An dashed across the room and placed his arms on Kakashi's shoulder, 'ne… Kashi-kun, don't you dare to give a bad impression of me in front of Iruka-chan. You should have thank me instead as I have trained you.'

Kakashi pushed him away, 'save this to Hiroshi-kun when he is back. You are more than 150 years old, stop acting like a kid.' He turned to Iruka, 'An-kun is always like that, you could ignore him, or,' he smiled cheekily, 'Iruka _sensei_, I think you could give me an hand on this, as you are good with kids. This kid-ult need to re-learn his manners.'

Iruka blushed, but before he could say something, An broke in, 'excuse me, I am already 200 years old. Also, I didn't know that Iruka-chan is a _sensei_; I didn't know you teach as well, Kashi-kun. I never thought that you could teach at all and that you hate kids.'

Iruka laughed. 'No, no, An-kun, he still cannot teach. His novices are my previous students, as I taught at the academy. They always complain to me how lazy, how pervert Kakashi-kun is. Anyway,' he changed subject, before he forgot, 'what potion we have drank just now?'

An-kun stepped back to the patio door and took out a piece of parchment from his trouser, 'I didn't read properly.' He looked at the parchment, 'oh… it's nothing. Harry just wanted to warn me to stay away from your guys as the potion will make me hunger for sex and blood.' He threw the parchment to Iruka, 'just that seems our little Harry didn't read his books properly. The potion only will work on the men that have been drank blood by a vampire. I have to write to Sev to ask to him to look after his little lover properly.'

Kakashi picked up some information from what An has said. 'So you know that _professor_, An-kun?' he hugged Iruka from behind, as he could feel that Iruka was not too happy about the close interaction that he has with An.

'Haha… yea…' An replied, looking at the men slyly. 'I know Sev when he was still a college boy. One of the best potion master I have seen, his potential was quite infinite. It's better to be friends with him.'

Kakashi whispered at Iruka's ear. 'Ma… Ruka, you better keep a distance from An-kun, as he has a special taste. He loves younger man, and I bet he tried to flatter that professor when he was young too.' Iruka flushed, but didn't say a word, as he felt that he was not that young. But then, An is already 200 years old, so everyone in his eyes were still young.

'Hey, Kashi!' An shouted and pouted. 'I am not that bad. Hiroshi is around the same age as I do. I am not paedophilic!'

'But you cannot deny that you like to _teach_ little boys.' Kakashi pouted, 'don't you, _An-nii_?'

'Hahahahaha…' Iruka suddenly laughed out loud. He wiped his tears with he sleeves and said, 'Oh, Kashi-kun,' he turned his head slightly to Kakashi who was still hugging him from behind. 'I never have seen this side of you, though you argued with Gai-san or Asuma-san or even Anko-san, never like this at all.'

'Huh…' An extinguished his cigarette in the cigarette tray. 'Well, to me, Kashi-kun is always the arrogant kid in black mask. I was bit surprised to see you without the mask.'

'Well, for the mission purpose, as no gentlemen wear a mask like that, thought you were the one who taught me how to be a gentleman, An-nii.' Kakashi replied, 'though I much prefer to have it on all the time.'

'Don't waste your gift, you got a gorgeous face,' said An, as he stood up and walked towards the door. 'Since you guys will be around for few more days, I won't disturb your private night.' He looked at them kinkily, 'have a good night.'

[Yanvi: when I wrote this part of the story, I was quite into a seme Iruka, so I sadly have to say that the Ruka-chan in these chapters are quite dominance. However, on the other hand, I just felt that although Ruka-chan is more an uke, he is not afraid to show and express his emotion, unlikely Kashi-kun. So I just felt that it kind of made sense anyway, even if he is a sweet, soft heart person, he will still able to defence himself and demand what he wants and right to have.

Also, even though the relationship between An-kun and Kashi-kun is bit er.. doggy, but they are DEFINITELY not in love with each other that way. They really are very close friends and just flirt because it is fun, not that they really want to get themselves laid in the same bed… if that's make sense…

And I have to announce that it is another chapter of lemon, as you know, the lovebirds just got together and of course they would like to hang around, you know, more intimately and that Ruka-chan was not pleased to have the vampire to flirt with his new boy friend.

Oh, by the way, I guess that my smart readers can guess who are the potion master, the assistant and the resort owner. Well, if you don't, here are their initials: SS, HP and DM. Hope this helps to people who still cannot think of who they are. Furthermore, hate to say that, but I was bit anxious to 'borrow' Prof SS when I wrote this story, but then, when I have to think about potion/ pill, I just thought of Prof SS straight away, as he was my beloved character for fan-fiction for these long 10 years!]


	10. 17 Jealousy: Lemon, H

Chapter 17

[Warning: This contains H/ lemon scene, please skip this chapter if you do not prefer intimate scenes between two men. And if you are underage, please skip this as well!]

When An closed the door, Kakashi placed his head on Iruka's shoulder and he sighed. 'I hope you don't mind, Ruka,' he nibbled Iruka's ear lope. 'We are really just friends, maybe slightly more, brothers. But we didn't sleep together other than _that time_.'

Iruka quickly shift his body, so that he straddled on Kakashi. He brushed Kakashi' hair gently. 'I am alright, I could tell that you were embarrassed when An-kun kissed you just now.' He lifted Kakashi's chin with his index finger, 'beside you have known him for a long time, so it's understandable that you guys are close. But,' he paused, 'I need to make sure that you can only have me.' He cupped Kakashi's mouth and licked his lips clean. 'I am the only one who can kiss you from now on.' He pressed his lips again on Kakashi's and kissed him. Although Iruka was taking the dominance in the kiss, when Kakashi's tongue pushed into his mouth, he let him to take place instead. The kiss got deepen and deepen. Then, Kakashi moved his lips to Iruka's neck while his hands were on Iruka's buttock.

Kakashi suddenly stood up and Iruka could only put his legs around his waist, so that he won't fall. Kakashi moved to the bed and unwrapped Iruka gently. He licked Iruka's nipples in a circular motion while his right hand went into Iruka's bathrobe and was already on his harden member. 'May I, Ruka?'

Iruka didn't reply straight away, instead he bit Kakashi's shoulder. 'I thought we are going out already, do you need to ask me every time?' he mumbled.

Kakashi smiled, he whispered at his ear, 'well, I thought Ruka attacked by my gentleman side, or you like to play rough?'

'I rather play gently and soft,' replied Iruka before he placed his lips on Kakashi's. While Kakashi kissed him passionately, his hand has not stop working, he kept stroking his harden member in an up-down motion. Not after a very long period, all Kakashi could hear was Iruka's moan and white liquid has covered his hand. He moved the hand with white liquid to the entrance. As he knew where Iruka's sensitive spot is, he was able to expand the entrance quickly with his fingers. Although he has slept with so many men and women, he never felt that anyone could be as attractive as Iruka. He then lied down next to Iruka and asked him whether he could sit on top for this time.

Iruka blushed, as he did not know what to do. He looked at Kakashi's face and then his harden member. He remembered the feeling when Kakashi was inside him. He kneed on top of Kakashi and slowly with the help from Kakashi's fingers, he sat on top of Kakashi slowly, with his member entered him slowly, but inch by inch. It was still not the nicest thing to do, he thought, but the pain has been distracted when Kakashi stroked his member gently. When he felt that he could move, he moved up a small distance and then sat right down to the root. The experience was different from last time, and he was amazed that he didn't hate it.

But on the other hand, Kakashi could not wait for long, as his member was screaming. Every cell of his screamed that they wanted Iruka. So he grabbed Iruka's buttock and lifted it up and down. The pleasure was great, especially when Kakashi leaned forward and licked Iruka's neck, shoulder and nipples. Suddenly, they just felt that there was nothing in the world anymore, all they could see were each other, all they could hear was each other's moan. Then, all they could see was white light and Kakashi excreted inside Iruka, while Iruka splattered on Kakashi's abdomen.

Kakashi quickly lifted up Iruka and placed him next to him. He quickly grasped some tissue paper and wiped his abdomen clean. He then kissed Iruka's forehead. 'Bath?' he asked.

Iruka was still catching up his breath, but he placed his arms around Kakashi's neck and drew him closer. He could feel the heat that Kakashi's body was giving out. 'I am fine,' he whispered. 'Besides, I rather cuddle in bed with you.'

Kakashi grinned. He lied back on the bed and pulled Iruka towards him instead and placed his head on his left chest. 'Sure, my love,' he said while he curled Iruka's hair with his finger.

Iruka listened to Kakashi's heartbeat. 'Ne… Kakashi…' he paused, as he wasn't sure whether it was the right time to speak, 'do you want to move into my place when we back in the village?' He felt that Kakashi has stopped playing with his hair, 'I mean, since we were fine for the last two weeks… but if you don't want, its fine by me…' he quickly added. He looked at Kakashi in concerned.

Kakashi quickly kissed his lips. 'I am fine, my love, I just wasn't expecting that you will ask me before I do.' He kissed his lips again, 'of course, I am happy that you want to have me in your house. Just that I always felt that you are a more conservative person, so I thought you won't want me to move in this quick.'

Iruka poked Kakashi's chest with his finger, 'well, you already have, aren't you?'

'I thought it's different for you, if it is a mission.' Kakashi replied, played innocent. 'But I am glad that you took the initiative.'

[Yanvi: I just felt it was not a good lemon, but I really want to put a lemon here, as I love Ruka-chan being an uke, but not the kind that would not stand up for himself. So I just need to show his jealous… but then… I don't know what happened when I was typing this, just a bit misshapen and so any suggestions to make it more nosebleed?]


	11. 18,19 Vampire & Mission Complete?

**Chapter 18**

_At the cafe_

When Kakashi and Iruka woke up in the next morning, they decided to have their breakfast at the café. When they planned to find a table in the garden, they saw An was talking to the Hinata. Iruka was amazed to see An-kun in the morning outdoors, while Kakashi didn't show any sign of surprised. An saw them and so waved at them to go over to the table that he was at. Kakashi and Iruka greeted An-kun and the Hinata causally.

'So Kakashi-kun know An-kun?' Karou asked curiously.

Before Kakashi could make a response, An has already replied, 'yes, we are old friends, he ran into my bar when years ago. So how about you, Karou-kun, I didn't know you know Kashi-kun.'

'Oh… I see. Well, I just met Kakashi-kun when we were on the way to here. When I first met you, Kakashi-kun, I always felt that you looked like someone.' He paused, 'now I know who I was thinking of. It was An-kun, as you guys have the same silver hair and that you guys have similar dressed sense.'

'Haha…' An laughed out loud. 'Of course, I taught him all the dressing knowledge and skill.'

'Huh,' Kakashi smiled slyly. 'An-kun, then even Karou-kun now know your secret. You are not as young as you look like.'

'Kashi! It is impolite to tell people how old they are.'

'Well, I didn't tell the _exact_ age.' Kakashi shrugged his shoulder, 'have I, Ruka?'

'No, you haven't.' Iruka laughed. The Kakashi that stood in front of An-kun was always different. 'Seems he is more relaxed with An-kun, maybe because with An-kun, he is not the legendary Copy-nin, I suppose,' he thought. 'I hope that he is relax when he is with me.'

'Well,' Hideaki stood up, 'Karou, we still have not packed yet.' He pulled Karou's sleeves.

'Oh true, so please excuse us, as we are going back home today, so I hope we could keep in touch.' He handed out a business card. 'Or see you at Knot's?'

Kakashi took his card and exchanged for his. 'Sure, I will see you at Knot's if I have time. Or maybe when you have your boy.' He laughed.

'Sure, or maybe your boy if you guys are fast enough.' Karou laughed. 'Sayounara.'

'Sayounara,' said Kakashi and Iruka together, 'See you at Knot's when we have time.'

When the Hinata were gone, An invited them to his room to have a chat. When he was holding Kakashi's arm, he could vaguely see a tattoo on his arm, he suddenly figured out what had happened to Kakashi, and where the blood from. The dark time in his life, he sighed.

When the men settled in the sofa, drinking tea, An asked, 'Kashi, you have went into ANBU, didn't you?' Although it was suppose to be a question, An said it rather like a statement form.

Kakashi was surprised that he would bring this up. He thought An would not ask as he could already sense the blood that he has on his hand. He sighed.

However, Iruka was surprised that An knew about ANBU. Although Kakashi did not say a word, Iruka looked at An dangerously, though he doubted that he has the power to harm the vampire as he sensed the charka that the vampire has.

An laughed out loud to break the tension, when Kakashi tried to explain the situation to Iruka. 'Go-me, Iruka-chan. Please relax as I am not your enemy. The last time I was back in Konohagkure was 10 years ago. As my family was based in the forest nearby for thousand years, so I went back to the mansion sometimes.'

Iruka relaxed a bit, as Kakashi nodded at him. 'Although An-kun has not told me that he lived in Konohagkure, he told me that he was from Land of Fire in the first place when I met him, and I have checked his file with Ibiki. If not, I won't be friends with him for these years.' He laughed.

'haha… go-me-ne, Kashi-kun. It was not the nicest time in my life when I moved out of Konoha. I was simply wondering around the world, as I was feeling lonely and bored. Although I have enjoyed the time when I lived in Konoha, I just felt that I was not mature enough by that time. Anyway,' he waved his hand, 'now I knew where your blood smell from, the training in ANBU has darken you, which sadly, I have to say that I was pleased to see that my training programme has done its purpose.'

'_What_?' both Kakashi and Iruka screamed in unison. 'You wrote the programme?' Kakashi asked, 'no wonder I could be the top of the bunch, as I learnt lots of basics from you and Minato sensei.'

'Hahaha… I am glad that I have trained the famous Copy-nin then.' An slipped some tea before he continued, 'actually, I have not go back to Konoha since my last visit, could you inform Sarutobi-kun that I will be back within a week when you guys back into the village?'

'Sure, An-kun.' Iruka replied. 'Do you want to stay with us? Or shall we arrange accommodation for you?'

'You are so kind, Iruka-chan~ but no, since you said _us_, I guessed you guys have lived together and I don't want to be a third wheeler.' He laughed slyly.

**Chapter 19**

_Hokage office, Konohagkure_

Kakashi and Iruka left the resort as they have planned and managed to travel smoothly back to the village. After they passed the gate, they dashed to the Hokage office straight away, still in their casuals. The ANBU who guarded the office nodded at their ex- leader gently and opened the door. Sandaime was at the balcony, smoking. 'Sandaime,' said Iruka, when he gently bowed at the old man.

'Great, you guys are back.' The old man moved to his desk swiftly. 'Result?' he questioned.

Iruka placed the book and the bottle of pills on the desk. Sandaime picked a book and flipped though and check out the content. 'Very well. Your military jacket suits you, Iruka sensei.'

Iruka blushed, as he forgot to take that off when they entered the village as he was wearing the same jacket as Kakashi. 'Sono…'

Kakashi waved at Iruka and began, 'Sandaime, I have two things to report.'

'Say,' said the old man, waved at the ANBU who was standing at the door. The ANBU picked up the book and the bottle and disappear in a heap of smoke.

'Firstly, I need your permission to let me move into Iruka sensei's apartment.'

''Hmm…' the old man fixed his glaze on Iruka. He thought that Kakashi would by this time asked the young sensei out, but he was not expecting them to move in this quickly. 'You sure, Iruka?'

'Yes…' Iruka replied weakly as he was bit concerned that Sandaime would say no.

'Granted. I will ask Sparrow to update your location, so that the ANBU know where to find you next time.'

'Secondly,' Kakashi began, 'An-kun, Sasaki An-kun has asked me to inform you that he is planning to come and visit the village next week, and he asked me to require your permission formally.'

'An-kun?' Sandaime was surprised to hear that, as he has not heard the name for a long while, thought that the vampire was not keen to come back to the village. Also, seems that the young Jounin has knew the vampire for a while. 'Kakashi, tell me, how long you have known Sasaki-kun?'

'Since age 7.' Kakashi answered crisply. 'During a mission in the Land of Water.'

Sandaime didn't say a word, and in deep thoughts. 'No wonder… although the Hatake-clan are one of the best shinobi clan, I always thought where some of his habits and skills Kakashi has picked up from, as it for sure was not from Jiraiya nor Minato. It was from Sasaki-kun, which now made sense,' he thought. He causally waved at the men, 'Very well, I will deal with Sasaki -kun's visit personally, dismiss.'

Once the men have left the Hokage office, they decided to drop their bags at Iruka's apartment, so that they could simply move whatever left in Kakashi's apartment over. It was not much as Kakashi has not have many belongings and that during the 2 weeks at Iruka's, Kakashi has moved half of his Icha Icha series over already.

When they were on the way to Iruka's apartment, a rush of orange and gold stopped Iruka. 'Iruka sensei,' the orange figure hugged Iruka tightly, Yamato taicho told me that you are coming back today.' He sniffed at Iruka's jacket, 'how come you smell like that Bakashi-sensei, what has he done to you?'

'Naruto, I am right here,' said Kakashi and Iruka just realised that he has already put back his mask and hita-ate on.

As Naruto turned his glaze to Kakashi, he realised that the sensei were wearing the same kind of jacket. 'You pervert sensei, why you are wearing the same jacket as Iruka-sensei?' he shouted and pointed at Kakashi.

'Can't you tell that we were just back from a mission?' questioned Kakashi. 'Don't you still have training this afternoon?'

'Yes, but Iruka-sensei…' Naruto pull Iruka's sleeves, tried to get his attention.

'No 'but', this is an order,' said Kakashi.

'Okay…' Naruto walked away miserably.

When they arrived at Iruka's apartment, Iruka could not help but asked Kakashi, 'ne… I have been thinking for a while already, why An-kun left in the first place? I have been working in the Archive and mission room for so long, never heard of Sasaki at all.'

Kakashi pulled Iruka towards the sofa where he was sitting, 'my love, of cause you didn't, as his file was only with the ANBU. I could tell that An-kun didn't leave the village 100% on his wish. I guessed it was Daimyo, who wanted him to be out of sight, out of mind.' He wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist. 'When I was working in ANBU, I didn't like the Daimyo at all. He is just a jealous man, if any ANBU walked across the line; he would be vanished in the next day. Since An-kun is the head of a immortal-clan, he would be concern that he would take his power away from him.' He shrugged his shoulder mindlessly. 'I thought you are better at these things than I do, Ruka, since you have worked with Ibiki for so many time.'

'Well, yes, I was… but I never used those skills out of mission.' Iruka blushed. 'Need to split work and daily life separately.'

'Good.' Kakashi whispered, before he cupped Iruka's lips.

[Yanvi: so for the next chapter, An-kun will be in Konoha, and the second part of Mission 10 will began. This time, when An-kun met Kakashi's novice, Naruto, he realised that there was something that the hunter should not have involve, and from that, can he manage to get his love, Hiroshi from the hunters?

This would be more able the conspiracy inside the village gate and in order to get the help that An-kun needed, he has gone back to ANBU and took up his legendary position, which causes Kakashi back to the team as well as the new recruit, Iruka!

And will the newly made lovebirds survive thought all the troubles?

Hope this will keep you, my dear readers on track of what's going on next, see ya.]


	12. 20,21 Relationship between An & Konoha

**Chapter 20**

_A week later_

Time travelled very quickly as Kakashi has gone out another short mission with Team 7, while Iruka tried to pick up the work where the replacement teacher has left behind. It really has been a while since Iruka was out to mission, so he was glad that he come back to the academy. The only thing that Iruka was concerning was that he still has not told Naruto about the relationship that he has started with Kakashi during the mission. He was concerning about the boy's reaction, he just scared that his only family member would not like the idea.

On the other hand, Kakashi and Team 7 went into An when they were on the way back to the village gate. When An saw Kakashi, he swiftly placed his arms on Kakashi's shoulder from behind like a kola bear. As Kakashi has sensed his present for a while already, he didn't move or shock, as he knew that An would do things like this. He waved at his team who were in shocked. 'This is my friend, more or less like aniki, An-kun,' he turned to An, 'these are my novices, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.'

The boys and girl nodded at An politely, when An waved at them causally with a smile.

Kakashi threw a scroll to Sasuke, 'you three run as fast as you can to the mission office and hand this in. Also, inform Sandaime that An-kun is on his way with me. Understand?'

The novices nodded, though they were still in a stunned state, as they were not sure whether Kakashi did not aware of An's presence, or An was just too fast for them. 'Dismiss,' said Kakashi, while An was still on his shoulder.

'You have 3 lovely novices,' said An, but he was not too certain about one thing, 'the orange boy has the Kyuubi?' he asked.

Kakashi picked up the uncertainty from An's voice. 'Yes, what's wrong? You know that Kyuubi has to have a container and the boy's mother was the previous one, though it has cost my sensei's life.'

An slightly tilted his head to the side, he could smell the hunter's blood from the boy. But he was not sure why, as it should not been the case, as the hunter should not have intervene with the bijus.

When Kakashi and An were still on their way to the village, the 3 novices have reached the mission room and Iruka was there too. When they informed Sandaime that An-kun has arrived. Sandaime waved at Iruka and transported him to the gate. It was seldom that Sandaime arrived at the gate himself, so 2 ANBU that normally guard the Hokage office appeared at the gate 1 second later.

By the time Kakashi and An have arrived at the gate, An was already on his feet instead of on Kakashi's shoulder. He greeted the Hokage politely. 'Sarutobi-kun, how are you doing? I have not seen you for a long while.'

'Yes, Sasaki-kun, it has been a while and you still looked as stunning as you have been.' Sandaime nodded at him gently. He could still recall the An that he has met 10 years ago, and since then, An has not aged since, still remained at 25 years old. The only difference was his clothes, much more modern than he used to have. As Kakashi stood next to An, he could definitely see the effect of the vampire on the young Jounin, as they were so alike, so much like brothers. Even the scent of blood from their body were the same, as if An has drank his blood. He made a mental note and would have to talk to Kakashi tonight. 'I have reserved a room in the hotel for you, top floor. I hoped that it is still your favourite?'

'Yes, Sarutobi-kun, it is still my favourite. I am so glad that the village still smell the same as years ago. It still smell of peace.' An exclaimed.

'May I also invite you dinner at my residence, Sasaki-kun? I have not talked to you for a long while.' Sandaime asked, while he led the way into the village.

Kakashi sensed that Sandaime didn't want their presence any more, so he bowed to both of them and grabbed Iruka and transported them back to Iruka's apartment.

Although even Iruka sense the tension that has bubbling underneath, he didn't ask Kakashi, as he felt that maybe it was better to stay away. He has seen enough during his early days as a shinobi. Although he has passed the Jounin exam, and that he has worked with Ibiki closely, he never understood, or put it that way; he understood but didn't want to understand the rules and the darkness within the upper class shinobi.

Kakashi didn't say a word as he knew that Iruka didn't want to hear the story behind. He pulled Iruka into the bed once he got out from the bathroom; he wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist. 'Let's sleep as you still have a long day at the academy tomorrow.'

**Chapter 21**

Just past mid night, Kakashi could hear the bell from the bell tower. He still could be wakening up by random noises easily, even though with Iruka, the hours that he could sleep has been extended. The presence of Iruka made him feel warm and save, funny enough, he thought. He heard a robin trapping the window with his beak. 'A robin?' he questioned in his head. 'Why Sandaime wants to see me at this hour causally?' he got dressed nonetheless, into his usual Jounin attire. He was glad that he saw a robin not a raven; as if a raven is sent instead, that meant that he has to get into his ANBU attire, as that indicated that the Hokage wanted to talk to him about missions that were not supposed to make public.

He opened the window slowly, as he didn't want to wake Iruka up. He left with the robin, jumping on top of the roofs. He made his way to the Hokage tower quickly. When he arrived at the tower, he saw that Sandaime was already standing on the balcony, smoking his pipe.

He landed on the balcony and nodded, 'what a nice night,' he began.

Sandaime didn't reply, but turned and walked back into the room and Kakashi followed quietly. Sandaime sat down at his desk, ' he _drank_ your blood before.'

Although Sandaime didn't state whom, Kakashi knew what he meant. He sensed the room carefully; no one was in the room other than the Hokage himself, not even Sparrow, his usual ANBU bodyguard. 'Yes.' He answered quietly.

'You _knew_ that he was from Konohagkure.'

'Yes. I have checked his file with Ibiki.'

'You _knew_ the reason that he left.' Sandaime questioned again.

'No, but yes, I could guess.' Kakashi answered, he somehow could see where their conversation was leading. He was more certain that it was the Daimyo who asked An-kun to leave.

Sandaime smirked, he knew that Kakashi was a clever one, but he has underestimated the man's abilities for a long time, as he couldn't see the part that An has taught him. 'He has taught you well, didn't he?'

'Yes. I have learnt a lot from him.'

Sandaime now could put the whole picture together. Minato has told him about Kakashi, the boy has learnt a lot more than they thought. They have always wondered where he picked up, but they could not find the source, though they were certain that Kakashi was 100% loyal to the village. He never thought that Sasaki An would betray their village, but then the way that Daimyo has treated him, he wanted to reassure that he would not be a threat to the village and the country. 'You _knew_ about Takaoka Hiroshi - kun.'

'Yes.'

'And that Sasaki-kun was having an affair with him?'

'Yes, as I have met him in person for numerous occasion.'

'I see.' Sandaime picked up his smoke pipe again. 'I have heard what I need. You can leave now.'

Kakashi nodded at Sandaime and jumped out the window. Sandaime looked at the window, he sighed, and things were not as easy as it looked like.

When Kakashi was one the way back home, he saw An was walking into the forest, so he followed him swiftly. When he walked into the heart of the forest, there was a mansion. An waved at Kakashi when he has set a campfire outside the mansion gate, as he knew that he has followed him.

Kakashi sat down by the fire as he knew that An has something to tell him. He sensed that there was a familiar ANBU charka and he could sense vaguely Iruka's charka in the air. 'Iruka should really have been in Jounin for a long time, his charka was well hidden, even by ANBU standard,' he thought. He gently brushed An's long silver hair as An has placed his head on his thighs. He didn't understand why Iruka has to follow him secretly nor why that An didn't ask Iruka to come out.

'Sarutobi-kun talked to you?' An questioned but he continued without an answer, 'I bet he has, as I don't think he can go without making clear the relationship that we have.' He grasped Kaakshi's left hand towards his nose, as his right hand was still busying with brushing his hair. 'You are still using the same cologne, it smells so good on you.' He licked his inner wrist.

Kakashi sighed. He knew that sign, when An was really thirsty, he would licked his wrist to ask for permission. He took his glove off. 'Drink if you really have to, An-kun,' he whispered at An's ear when he leaned forward. He closed his eyes and felt the teeth that pinched though his skin and his vein. He felt the blood that has ran though An's teeth. He only opened his eyes a minute later when An pressed his hand on the openings and sealed them with his charka.

'You can't imagine how boring it was to drink blood from those blood reserve from the hospital.' An sighed. 'But you really have grew up, I could taste the antidotes that were inside your blood.' He sensed the ANBU has gone. 'Think your fellow has went back to Sarutobi-kun,' he grinned slyly.

'Yea, report to him that I have fed you. But, anyway, why you even border to come back here, An-kun? Although this is your family mansion, your clan have not lived here for years.'

'Well, just that I want to pay you a visit, as well as seeing an old friend of mine nearby.' An smiled. He pulled down Kakashi's mask and hita-ate off his head and looked into his mismatched eyes. The pale skin of Kakashi's and the red sharingan made him looked like a fellow vampire by the fire. ' I should have send you a note with my new location before, as I have missed your company. Have you ever consider to join me?' he asked.

'I have, maybe, in a few years time, I suppose. But still have to depends on what Ruka felt,' he answered. ' You know, I am not alone now.'

'I know.' He turned back to the fire instead of looking at Kakashi. 'Did you know that the Sasaki-clan has a unspeakable relationship with the Uchiha clan?' His blue eyes were blinking in the dark, the fire reflected on his eyes as if he has the same red iris as the famous sharingan.

'Yes. I have read that up after I was the only one who survived in the transplant. It was your blood that was in my vein, was the reason that I have survived, since the sharingan transplant can only be done within the Uchiha clan, right?'

'Yes,' An sighed. 'It has deepen the bond between us, that's why I lust your blood more than before.'

'Haha…' Kakashi laughed, 'shall I say that I am glad that I didn't hang around with you when I just got the eye then, if not, you may have drank me to death. Or will you not?'

'Of cause I won't, as Hiroshi was much _tastier_ than you.' An jerked back.

'Well, don't compare me with Hiroshi-kun. I am not as _wolfish_ as he is.' He gently pushed An up to his feet. 'It is quite late. I should have go back.' He heard the movement that Iruka has made when he dashed back to their apartment. He whispered lowly that only An could hear. 'If not, Ruka will not have enough sleep.'

An kissed Kakashi's forehead, 'see you at dinner. Oyasumi.'

[Yanvi: Another lemon will come up, sorry to say that I went absolutely crazy when I was drawing up the structure of the story… why I have placed myself with so many lemons in one go when there will not be much at the back .]


	13. 22 The Hidden Side of Iruka: Lemon, H

Chapter 22 – H

_Previously_

Iruka has woken up when Kakashi has left the room. He quickly got dressed and waited at the nearest tree by the Hokage tower. He didn't want to spy on their conversation, but he just could not resist to come out to see where Kakashi has gone. When Kakashi left the tower and walked towards the forest, he hid his charka as much as he managed and followed the pair into the forest quietly and swiftly.

He kept telling himself that he should trust Kakashi and An, but the devil have managed to persuade him to follow them. Although he has not have the experience with any man previously, he has seen enough of the dark side of a human. He was not as bright and cheerful as everybody thought the _sensei_ was. He saw the ANBU that has been spied on them. 'Seems Sandaime wants to know about the relationship between the two,' he thought. He hid his body on a tree branch and locked his glaze at the two closely.

He didn't like the Kakashi that was in front of An. Instead of the cool, but yet charming Kakashi, the one in front of An was the kid, and even worst an uke that even feed the vampire with his blood. Even though Iruka didn't know where he got the idea from, he bet that Kakashi was topped by An when they _slept_. That really annoyed Iruka. His jealousy was bubbling in his heart. He wanted the man all to himself. He thought he was the one. He didn't know why. He just felt that way, though he was hesitated at the whole relationship thing. He was so frustrated when An drank Kakashi's blood. He was not pleased to hear that the sharingan has deepened the bond between them. He never was this envious. His envy has almost destroyed his conscious.

His only conscious saved him when he heard that Kakashi was going back home. He was only glad that they were not spending the night together. He dashed back to their apartment quickly.

When Kakashi went back to the apartment, Iruka was sitting on the bed, reading. He knew that Iruka has only back a minute ago, but he pretend he didn't know. 'Go-me, Sandaime has asked for my presence and I saw An-kun on the way back. Did I wake you up, Ruka?' asked Kakashi when he was trying to take his clothes off.

'No worries.' Iruka answered in his calmest tone ever. When Kakashi was taking of his pullover, he could not resist making a jutsu to seal Kakashi's charka, though he felt wrong, as Kakashi would not let his back towards anyone unless he trusted that particular person, and he knew that he was one of the lucky man.

Kakashi turned around; shocked that Iruka cast that jutsu on him. 'Ruka?' he questioned. He knew that Iruka would not be pleased with him feeding An blood. But he never thought he would use that jutsu on him.

Iruka pull Kakashi into the bed offensively and pinned him down with his body. Rather than a gentle kiss that Iruka usually did, he kissed Kakashi roughly and bit his lower lips harshly to the fact that blood was leaking from the bit. He licked the blood away from Kakashi's mouth.

Kakashi was stunned. He could see the anger and jealousy that was in Iruka's eyes. 'If that's what he wanted, play rough, then it's ok by me if he calms him down,' he thought. He didn't thought the _sensei_ was as bright as he seems to be from the outside, but he never thought that the interaction between An and him could drive him that way, as An was really his aniki, the only person he wanted to spend his life with was Iruka.

Kakashi didn't push or resist when Iruka kissed and bit his neck, his shoulder and down to his muscular torso. He left a trace of love bites, which scattered around every single inch of his skin. Iruka's hand was on his semi-soft member, stroking it hard when his lips back onto Kakashi's. His lips wiped across Kakashi's mouth like a storm and stroke every single tooth that he has. The kiss only began to soften when Kakashi's tongue stroke Iruka's tongue back and his arms wrapped across Iruka's neck. He knew that his lover needed reassurance. But still, he didn't want to make love to Iruka this way unless he was certain and positive with what he was doing. Although his charka was seal, he was not famous, or infamous for nothing. His taijutsu was as good as Gai, if not he could not have been the _Eternal Rival_ of his. He grabbed Iruka's shoulder firmly, 'look, Ruka, you sure that you want to do this _this_ way?' he questioned while he looked into the hazel eyes of his lover. The jealously was diminished because of the kiss just now, but he could still sign of it.

'Yes!' Iruka replied, annoyed by the fact that Kakashi stopped him. 'I cannot bear to see your interaction with An-kun. I could not stand the feeling that you are not with me. I could not stand the idea of that you will leave me for him one day, I just wanted you to be _mine_!' He almost shouted at the last words, 'I wanted to the only one to feel inside you, not him.'

Kakashi smiled, the corner of his lips reached the highest point in his life. He saw the bat flew away from the department. He knew that An was concerning, but he knew that other than the fact that he would not able to make himself off the bed tomorrow, he was fine with Iruka. Also, he was happy that he finally made the _sensei_ took off the calm, professional mask. He now could see the true Iruka. He felt the man did care. After in love with the brunette for these years, after the incidents with other people, he was not confidence that he really managed to get hold of the sensei. The green-eyed Iruka was something new to him and he was interested to see more of Iruka. He felt that he was loved. 'Oh, Ruka, can't you see I am right here with you, with my charka sealed by you?' He stroked the strands that fell down and touching his cheeks. 'Can't you see what you have mark on my body? I am the famous Copy-nin, if I didn't want to have you, then I could have escape ages ago.' He moved his arms and wrapped around Iruka's neck again, 'I am all yours tonight, Ru.'

Slowly, unconsciously, Iruka dropped his tears on Kakashi's cheeks. 'I am sorry, Kakashi-kun.' He kissed Kakashi like the way he normally did, gentle and soft. 'Go-me-ne,' he muttered. 'I was so jealous, the way that you interact with An-kun.' He took Kakashi's left wrist and kissed it gently. 'I will lick your wrist every time when he sucks your blood, only I have the right to kiss your skin.'

Then, he gently flipped Kakashi over, so that he lied on his abdomen, he kissed Kakashi's back lovingly. Kakashi's back was cover with scars. He licked every single scar with his tongue. While he was doing that, his harden member rubbed the gap between Kakashi's buttocks. Kakashi swallowed his saliva dryly. It has been a long while, as he has not been topped by anyone, other than An. He could vaguely remember the sensation, but he never wanted to do that with anyone, other than Iruka. He turned around when Iruka went down to the floor to grab the bottle of lubricant that was in the nightstand. He pushed Iruka back into the bed, when he whispered at his ear, 'let me ride on top, as I am more experience in this.'

He poured some lub on his fingers and tried to push his middle finger into his entrance while he straddled on top of Iruka. While Kakashi was preparing himself, Iruka placed a condom on his member and aware that his member was harder because of the sight that he could see in front of him. Instead of the usual Kakashi he knew, he could see the man that he loved preparing himself for him, and that Kakashi was very sexy with the moan that he produced. Iruka could not wait to feel and be inside of Kakashi's body. His heart almost stopped beating when Kakashi slowly straddle on his torso, with his member slowly injected inside his body. It was warm and tight. It felt so good. He held his breath, as all could he feel was only Kakashi's warmth.

As if the whole world frozen, Kakashi started to move and roll his hip, while Iruka could not held back his moan, 'Kashi…kun…' He loved the feeling; he loved the fact that he was inside Kakashi. He grasped his buttock firmly, so that he could inject his member deeper into Kakashi. Then he moved one of his hands to Kakashi's harden member, he stroked the exact opposite the direction that Kakashi was doing and he leaned forward to kiss Kakashi's lips. He could hear Kakashi's moan when he was near his head. He heard his name leaked out from Kakashi's mouth. That was the best seductive that he never has. He felt Kakashi all around him, the presence of him made him felt good. 'Kakashi!' Iruka groaned deep from his throat when he injected the warm love liquid into Kakashi's, while Kakashi has come at the same time, splattered his on Iruka's abdomen.

Iruka pulled some tissue from the nightstand and wiped his abdomen and Kakashi's member clean. But he didn't eject his member from Kakashi, as he wanted to feel the movement inside after the peak. He hugged Kakashi tightly so that he could slightly twisted their jointed body side ways and only then he released his member. He placed Kakashi's head on his right arm, which he never did as the paler man was much taller than him. He gently pushed the silver hair from the man's right eye and kissed the scar that ran across the eye.

'Ruka,' Kakashi muttered with his eyes half closed. 'Please have faith in me, okay? Even if I wanted to turn into a vampire, all I want is coming back to you safely from mission, so that I can have more time with you.'

Before Iruka could reply, Kakashi has already slow down his breath and felt asleep. He kissed his forehead again when his eyes were filled with tears. All the sudden, his jealousy was all gone. Only love that was left, filled his heart. For an egotistical man like Kakashi, he was willing to be topped by Iruka, so that he could assure that he was in love with him. He slowly adjusted his position, so that he could stay inside Kakashi's arms and pull the duvet to Kakashi's shoulder. 'I am sorry,' said Iruka, 'I am sorry that I didn't trust you,' he muttered before he felt asleep.

[Yanvi: Ah… finally revisit this bit and hopefully it is more readable… with other stuff going on, I am running out of time! Argh… however… I have drawn up the master plot, so the whole story is going to be 40 chapters in total and I am only mid-way. Orz

Anyway, please DO drop me a line if you like it, and see ya later! (as I am totally exhausted as I have managed to write up to chapter 32 but need to type them up =.=) ]


	14. 23 The Next Morning, Kashi, Ruka & Bat

**Chapter 23**

_The next morning_

When they woke up the next morning, the sun was already on top of them, as it was almost midday. Iruka dashed to the bathroom and tried to get dressed as fast as he could. He was never this late. He was wondering why there has been nobody tried to knock his door. As Yamato was still with Team 7 on a mission, Kakashi has not had much to do today, so he opened the window to let fresh air in and a bat flew in at the same time. He smiled at the bat, 'morning, An-chan. Why you are here when the sun is so bright?'

'Just want to check on you, sorry that your love was mad at us yesterday,' the bat hissed. 'As I can see the love bites. You sure your love really as calm as a dolphin?' he questioned, 'he is more like a cat to me.'

'It's nothing, An-kun.' Kakashi smiled warmly, while he handed out his wrist to the bat, 'everything is fine. It is not your fault at all.'

'Well,' the bat didn't know what to say, but he knew that it was not a good thing if he still tried to take the blame. 'I have informed Sarutobi-kun that Iruka-chan was sick and have called your day off with me,' it said before he pinned his small white teeth into the paler man's wrist

When Iruka finished his daily routine in the bathroom, he saw his lover was talking to a bat at the windowsill. 'What is this?' he asked in concern.

'This is An-kun,' replied Kakashi, 'he has took sick leave for you today, as he knew that we were not in a, emm…, good form to work today.' He flushed when he answered, he rolled his eyes to An instead of Iruka.

Although Iruka was not too keen to see An first thing in the morning, he appreciated that he took a day off for him and that Kakashi looked so attractive when he flushed, which was a very rare occasion. As a good host, he asked, nevertheless, 'do you want to come in to have bunch with us?'

The bat shook his body, 'no thanks, Iruka-chan, I just _ate_, besides, my next engagement is due in 10 minutes, I just want to let you know that I have called sick for you. See you guys at dinner, jai-ne.' Then he disappeared in the air.

'Does he has to be in bat form all the time?' Iruka asked.

'Well, not really. It is easier for him to travel during the day when he was not keen to move under the sun, and don't underestimate An-kun. He can be quite nosy sometimes. ' Kakashi shrugged his shoulder, 'you know, he has too much free time after all.' He slowly got up the bed and moved towards the bathroom slightly cripplingly.

Iruka pulled Kakashi toward him and placed his arms at the latter's waist. 'I am sorry about yesterday.' He looked at the love bites regretfully. 'Sorry that I was so rough with you.'

Kakashi pat Iruka's head gently, 'no, it's fine, Ruka. I should have told you that once An-kun is around me, I would become his walking blood tank. It has been a while since we have been hanging around together. I should have warn you this in advance.' He placed his forehead against Iruka's, 'listen, I won't leave you, remember I told you that I was interested in you for a long time. Now I got your love, and I won't let you go this easily. Trust me, okay?'

'Yes, I suppose. I will try,' Iruka replied. 'I am going to cook you bunch when you clean yourself up then.'

'Okay.' Kakashi kissed his lover to reassure that he was fine before he headed to the bathroom, while Iruka turned to the kitchen to prepare brunch.

Iruka smelled the blood just now. He knew that Kakashi has just fed An with blood again. He never thought that there really _has_ vampire in the world. Consider how pale Kakashi looked like, he just felt that maybe the feeding has affected Kakashi these years. But then he remembered the conversation that Kakashi has with An yesterday, if turning Kakashi into vampire meant that he would not be injured easily and come back to his arms safely, would he consider that option? He sighed when he looked out from the kitchen window. It was not as if they needed to give up the sun. He flushed when he recalled that Kakashi would like to spend his immortal life with him if he agreed. Maybe it was not that bad after all, after the relationship between An and Kakashi, he thought.

After they ate, they sat down at the sofa, drinking the coffee that Kakashi has just brewed. He looked at Iruka, was not sure how to put that into words. 'Sono…' he paused, and cursed An in his head, as it was not the right time at all, since he just has started going out with Iruka. 'Ruka, I was wondering… I want to go back to… ANBU… formally… if you are okay with it…'

Iruka just managed to swallow his coffee, rather than splitting it out to his lover's face. 'What? Why?'

'For Hiroshi-kun.' Kakashi answered simply, though he looked concern, as he was not sure what his lover would think. 'I really want to help and the way that I could train under An is back into ANBU and…'

Iruka stopped his sentence as he shouted, 'then I am coming with you!' although Iruka was so upset about the fact that Kakashi wanted to go back to ANBU, when Kakashi said that it was for Hiroshi-kun, then he would back him up as he hoped that he could help one day. Besides, he hated the feeling of waiting for Kakashi to come back. He just didn't want to wait anymore; he waited for his parents, his previous team mates, Naruto and other students. He has loss enough; he didn't want to spend time in the village waiting. He denied the Jounin position, as he didn't want to lead and took the blame himself later on. He knew that he was weak, but he didn't just take the sensei job because of that. He did love his students and the job.

On the other hand, Kakashi was stunned that his lover wanted to come along. He embraced Iruka tightly, 'Ruka, my love, that's great that you could come with me.' He squeezed him tightly, 'I felt so bad when I was planning to ask you to join me as I really was not keen to put you into the dark, but then I wanted you to train with An-kun.'

Iruka slapped Kakashi's head gently, 'you remember that I said I wanted to help An-kun and Hiroshi-kun if there is anything I can do. Also, I hate waiting, I have not got the patient to wait for you to come back anymore.' He slightly flushed, 'even though I was not in love with you before, I was always concerned when I was in the mission room, as I didn't want to hear any injuries from Naruto, or you or my other students. I really hated the feeling.'

'Ruka, my Ruka,' Kakashi placed his forehead again Iruka's, 'I will always come back to your arms, don't worry about it.' Although Kakashi knew that Iruka overheard their conversation yesterday night in the forest, it was not the right time to ask him, as he felt that it was slightly too early for him to pop the question. 'An-kun talked to Naruto yesterday, he found out some important information from the Kyuubi about the incident that killed sensei and your parents.'

Iruka's eyes widened in disbelieve. He always wanted to find the person that who was truly responsible for his parents' death. He did not really hold the grudge, but it still one of the thing that border him at night when he woke up from nightmares occasionally. But he still didn't draw the correlation between Hiroshi-kun and the Kyuubi.

'An-kun told me that the Kyuubi was woken up by the _hunters_, as An-kun told me that he could smell the blood of the hunters when he bumped into my team on the way back to the village.' He slipped some of his coffee before he continued, 'An-kun is persuading Sandaime this afternoon, so that he could persuading the Daimyo to go against the _hunters_. But before the Daimyo agreed, we need to train and that being in ANBU is the easiest to cover the true reason.'

'I see.' Iruka took out a cigarette from a silver cigarette case that Kakashi placed on the table and lighten it up while he saw his lover was stunned. He smirked; it was not that easy to let the famous Copy-nin to be stunned. 'You thought I never smoked?'

Kakashi stroked his head, 'well, just that I thought you found smoking is a irresponsible act.'

'Then you should ask Gai-sensei, I was quite a prankster myself when I was young. But obviously you didn't know that as you were not in the academy by then.' He passed his cigarette to Kakashi, 'I like this. It is very you.'

Kakashi picked up the cigarette, 'thanks. Hiroshi-kun recommended me this. I wished that I went to academy now, as I then could have hang around with you. School must be cool with your present.'


	15. 24,25 Plot Begin: Sandaime, An & ANBU

**Chapter 24**

When the sun was almost disappeared into the horizon, An knocked at Iruka's apartment in human form. He has a bottle of sake in his hand, judging the fact that it was most likely to have salted grilled sanma, as it was Kakashi's favourite food. It was Kakashi who opened the door, judging his motion, An knew that the afternoon went well for him, though it was not quite to his taste for himself. He greeted friendly to Iruka who was in the kitchen busy preparing the dinner. Iruka reminded him of Hiroshi, the werewolf was always busy at the kitchen, as although An could be quite picky at blood and wine, he didn't really care about food as long as they were decent to eat. He whispered to Kakashi, 'I could not wait to see him as our kind, when you will pop the question then?'

'At least wait until you got yourself tied up first.' He grinned cheekily, 'how's today?'

'Well, not really good.' An replied while he walked to Iruka and helped out in the kitchen a bit, 'though I expected Sarutobi-kun would like to see us tonight.' He turned to Iruka, 'thanks for the dinner, Iruka-chan.'

Iruka smiled warmly, 'you're welcome, An-kun. Kashi-kun told me about Naruto just now, just out of curiosity, how could you talk to the Kyuubi?'

An grinned, 'Iruka-chan, I am a vampire, of course I have special skills under my sleeves.' He placed the rice bowls on the table and sat next to Kakashi. When they were having the dinner, An briefly explained what has happened to him this afternoon. He bought Naruto to Sandaime and told him about the information that he has gathered about the hunters and the incident on that night. Although Sandaime did not say a word, An knew that he would agree to let An back into ANBU to train the members, as it made no harms to the village and also improved the average skills of the ANBU members.

When they have finished their dinner, the ANBU who was standing all along since they were having dinner knocked at the window. Kakashi greeted the man friendly as the man has been in his team for a long time when he was the leader of ANBU, and they jumped along the roof to the Hokage tower together first with An and Iruka closely followed.

Sandaime was there at the balcony again when they arrived. Kakashi could not help but smirked, as seems he would be seeing the old man like this, at the middle of the night frequently from tonight onwards. Once the latter two have arrived, Sandaime began, 'I suppose you know the reason that I have summoned you three.'

Both Kakashi and Iruka did not say a word, as they knew that the best person to deal with this would be An. So An spoke, 'yes, Sarutobi-kun, I have just talked to the pair and they agreed to join the team.'

Sandaime did not say a word and just quietly nodded. 'Indeed. I was expecting that as well.' However, he did not look at An nor Kakashi, he pinned his focus at Iruka, which made the latter felt a bit uncomfortable, as he has treated Sandaime as his own grandfather. But either Kakashi or An moved, as they knew that they should not stir up unnecessary incidents at this important time. 'Iruka, I need to talk to you _privately_. Could Sasaki-kun and Kakashi excuses us?' Sandaime paused and handed out a set of keys, 'also, Kakashi, you need to report to the ANBU office tomorrow, and I will arrange an extra instructor for your novices as I want Yamato to back to your team for on a part time bases.'

Kakashi quickly nodded and grabbed the keys from the table. It has been a long while since he has held the keys to his locker. The wolf mask has been waiting for him for all these years and he thought that he would not need to wear that again, if there was no special reason. But for Hiroshi-kun and for An-kun, it worth the while. He then quickly transported An and himself with a jutsu.

Once Sandaime was sure that the men were gone for good, he asked Iruka to sit down, opposite his desk. 'How much you knew about the men?'

Iruka hesitated, as he didn't know how to answer that, as in reality, he didn't know An that much and he has only started going out with Kakashi this month and that all the information that he knew about Kakashi, Sandaime probably knew it anyway. 'Sono…I guessed what I have known, you have already aware of them. I have just went out with Kakashi for a very short while, he didn't tell me anything, and even little from An-kun.'

Sandaime sighed; he knew that would be Iruka's answer. He looked at Iruka thoughtfully, 'listen, Iruka, I trusted both Kakashi and Sasaki-kun that they would not betray our village. However, _if_, I said if, one day, there is circumstance that you believe the opposite, I trust you will fulfil your duty as a shinobi no Konoha, right?'

Instead of looking into Sandaime's eyes, Iruka looked at his fingers instead. 'Hai, Sandaime. I understand my duty as a shinobi no Konoha.'

Sandaime's facial feature finally relaxed a bit. 'Good to hear this, Iruka; but don't worry, I doubt that it would be such case, but as the leader, as the Hokage, I need to know where I stand.' He walked next to Iruka, and tapped his shoulder gently, like a grandfather to his grandson. 'Now, please go home and have some rest; I will give your Kakashi back before sun rise.'

Chapter 25

When Iruka walked out of the Hokage office, Kakashi dashed to his side straight away, 'Ruka, you okay? You looked bit miserable.'

'Nothing…' Iruka softly brushed off Kakashi's hand. 'Sandaime wants to see you both, and I needed to get to bed and ready for academy tomorrow.'

'Okay…' though Kakashi still sounded concern, he gently kissed Iruka's forehead. 'Oyasumi, Ruka. No matter what your concern is, I will be right here for you, okay?'

'Yes. Oyasumi, Kakashi-kun,' he kissed the latter's masked lips gently and turned and nodded to An politely, 'Oyasumi, An-kun.'

'Oyasumi.' An replied when he walked passed Iruka, and into the office. He could guess what Sandaime has asked Iruka to do and so he felt that it would be ideal if he could leave them some space. He looked at Sandaime disapprovingly and Sandaime knew what he meant and didn't look back. Then, the latter waved at Kakashi who was quietly observed the two men while he embraced Iruka.

Kakashi slowly pushed Iruka from his hug, 'got to go, see you when you awake.'

Once Iruka was far enough from the three men. Ibiki and Inoichi shown up at the door. The men nodded to Sandaime when they walked in, while they were closely studying An's appearance with the corner of their eyes. An was still sitting at the chair comfortably, but he noticed that Kakashi was 1% more concern when the men walked in. He could tell, from the men's dark aura and Kakashi expression, these men were his soon to be ANBU members and they must work with the T&I unit. He began coldly, nonetheless, 'so what are these men for, Sarutobi-kun, are you indicating that I am a traitor of the village?'

'No, Sasaki-kun. I am not surprised that you can guess what they work for. But let's put this straight. Ibiki and Inoichi work for T&I and so I know they have 100% loyalty to Konoha. I have given the permission that if either of you, Sasaki-kun and Kakashi is behaving the way that may threaten our village, then they could interrogate you straight away.' He paused, as he could see the disappointing and disapproved look on the men's faces. '_However_,' he stressed, 'this is not the main point for me to summon them. As Ibiki has accessed to most of the files in ANBU, I would like to introduce them to you, Sasaki-kun, as Kakashi has deal with them on a light level and I am not sure whether you knew this, Iruka worked with them for these years. So your request for Iruka to work in ANBU is granted, though I would like to see him more in the office than in field, despite the fact that he could train with other members of ANBU, as Iruka definitely has the skill and talent and we definitely need to improve the level amongst our shinobi.'

An tilled his head and studied the two men carefully, while the latter did not hesitate and stare at An at the same time. 'Well, so be it. Sarutobi-kun.' He stood up and walked towards the door. 'Have a nice day.'

Kakashi stood up at the same time, and bowed to the Hokage. As he saw no sign for him to stay, he walked towards the doors swiftly behind the vampire.

Both walked silently, as they were both deep in thoughts. Kakashi was keeping himself one step behind An, so that he could let the vampire to decide where they were going next.

An walked slowly and graciously. He quietly walked out of the Hokage tower and towards the other part of the village, away from his mansion, away from Iruka's apartment. He carefully sensed Kakashi's charka, while he made the way to the cemetery. Although most of the shinobi that were sacrificed in the battle field have no remains left, they still have their tomb stone in the cemetery and the only thing that was buried under the soil was their name tag that they have been issued when they first become Genin.

An walked to the aisle that Kakashi came a few time when he was still a child. It was the place when his father, Hatake Sakumo, the Konoha no Shiroi Kiba, was buried, next to his mother. Kakashi looked at the vampire questionably. He didn't see the point of visiting his parents' graves at the middle of the night.

An looked at him understandably. 'Well, Kakashi-kun, since I knew your father, Sakumo-kun, I should have give him a visit earlier. But you know, I cannot come to the village this often. So it was a shame that nothing I can do.'

'You know my father?' Kakashi questioned calmly, as if it wasn't really his business, though in his mind, he was bit frustrated, since the friendship, the brotherhood between him and the vampire was built on his father's friendship with the vampire. 'So is this the reason that you treated me like a brother?'

'No. Kakashi-kun.' An shook his head. 'I was not closed to Sakumo-kun. But just that I knew most of the important Jounin in the village, and your father was of course one of them, and especially he was famous and handsome.' He lightened the incense that he brought along with him. 'Just that I know what we are going though, and that I feel that before I either drag you to your deathbed or convert you into our kind, I feel the need to pay your parents a visit. Only then, I found out from Sarutobi-kun that your father is Sakumo-kun, though I always thought that you are somehow relate to him.'

'Oh…' Kakashi replied quietly. He remembered his father; the image of his dying father could still haunt him at night. By paying a visit this late, it was never a comfortable idea for him. Therefore he still stood there quietly and let An to say whatever he needed to tell his parents.

After a few minutes, An finished his staring to the gravestones, and turned his attention to Kakashi. 'You know what, Kashi-kun, I just remembered that maybe I have seen you before we met under that sakura tree. Time is just too slow for me, and it has taken me awhile to remember. Maybe I have seen you when you were still a baby, hand held in your father's arms. I think there should be a photo of me holding you, as I remember that I have gone to your first month party with Minato-kun.'

'A photo? I think it may be still in the Hatake house, somewhere then.' Kakashi finally drew back his graze from the grass and to An. 'Did you know Minato sensei was my team leader then?'

An ruffled Kakashi's hair carelessly, 'maa… Kashi-kun, didn't you remember that you refused to talk much about your life in Konoha, as you were still judging my loyalty to the village when I met you and that you didn't want to tell Hiro-kun anything about the village either.'

Kakashi pouted, 'yea… but then, how could I know?'

'I know,' An smirked, 'let's visit Iruka-chan's parents and head back to the Sasaki mansion with me afterwards.' As he walked away from the Hatake's graves, he added, 'I have sent my summon to Iruka to inform him that, so don't you worry about him waiting.'

Although Kakashi trusted An's summon, he sent out Guruko with a quick hand seal. He whispered at the dog's ear quickly and the dog went off as fast as he could straight away. An didn't comment and just walked towards the Unimo's graves.

[Yanvi: So this is where the conspiracy began and where the main plot of the story lies when An-kun tried to get Sandaime on his side to persuade the Daimyo to go against the hunters!]


	16. 26,27 Summon: Kazuhiko, Iruka & Daisy

**Chapter 26**

_At the family study, inside the Sasaki Mansion_

When Kakashi was looking around the amount of books that the Sasaki-clan has collected, and possible entrance/exit for themselves and any attacker, if any; An quickly managed to draw out a few clean white linen from the cupboard at the far end and placed them at the large double soft bed near one of the large window in the middle of the study.

'An-kun, this is not just a study, is it? It looks more like a library to me.' Kakashi commented when he fiddled with the paper on top of the main desk, checked out what they were.

'This is just a study, as most of the books don't store in here, but the room behind,' An pointed at the door right at the back of the room, 'as the room was sealed to protect the books from any damages.' He placed his jacket at one of the chair near him and took of his boots and slipped into the sofa bed that he just made. 'Hate to do this, but Kashi-kun, I need you to share the bed with me tonight.'

As a reply, Kakashi looked at him strangely and cautiously. 'I thought we agreed that we don't even let any _accident_ happened again…'

An laughed impolitely, 'gosh… Kashi-kun, I know. Please take off your hitai-ate and flask jacket and your gloves. Seriously, I don't like hugging those when I sleep.'

Although Kakashi was not too keen to do that, as he remembered how upset Iruka was previously, he completed An's request without a question and slipped under the linen inaudibly. He lied sideways, with his back facing An.

An swiftly wrapped his arms around Kakashi and whispered at his ears. 'Go-me, Kashi-kun. I have explained to Iruka with my summon. Just a hug,' he paused, as he sniffed at Kakashi's neck, 'well, maybe just some blood too, but that's all.' When he felt that Kakashi's charka rather than fighting his charka, but slowly migrated in unison, he continued, 'I need to see my summon, which is also the summon of this house, since I am the head of clan. But the problem is that he would only exist in the early morning in this room, if any member of the clan wants to see him, he/she has to sleep in this room, as I have partially deactivate the ward for the house. Since you are current bloody reserve, I need to make sure you smells of me.'

Kakashi nodded quietly, as seems what An told him was logical and he knew that the vampire would not use reason like this to seduce him to bed. He moved slightly into An's embrace. He was glad that he has not taken off his pouches as they were against An's intimate area rather than his buttock. He pulled down his mask and exposed his neck. As An saw the silence invitation, he licked Kakashi's skin carefully and pieced his fangs into the vein.

The room was quiet, the only noise was the sound when An sucked the blood into his mouth. It was a full moon night, the silver ways shined into the room, to the silver hair men on the bed. It was a peaceful night, while the danger moved deadly and smoothly towards them.

Kakashi felt asleep quickly, which was rare for him. But then, it was a rare occasion that he could drop his guard down and that the charka of his and An's were floating quietly around them.

The next thing he could hear was a polite, attractive baritone, whispered at his ear side. He opened his eyes and found a man in traditional men's kimono stood at the edge of the sofa bed. He could feel An's hand on top of his forehead, asking him not to move before he was told to do so.

'An-sama?' the man questioned softly, 'Kakashi-san?'

'Ah, Kazuhiko-kun, I was looking for you. I have some work to do and I need your assistance.' An sat up graciously, brushing his hair to one side with his hands. 'How are you doing, Kazuhiko-kun? I have not seen you for ages.'

'Hai, An-sama. I am totally fine, it is a pleasure to assist you again.' The said man, Kazuhiko, bowed politely. 'Shall I arrange some breakfast for Kakashi-san before you start?'

'That will be great.' An nodded in approval, ' I need your assistance to the achieve and also, please send Iruka-chan, Umino Iruka sensei my invitation for lunch,' he added and dismissed the man causally. He tapped Kakashi's shoulder gently. 'Kashi-kun, let's get ourselves freshen up first.'

Kakashi sat up, brushed his silver strands causally, though he was slightly annoyed by the fact that he didn't sense the man's presence until the man opened his mouth to speak. He suddenly felt a bit old, as he was not as sharp as he used to be when he was a teen.

An pulled him into the bathhouse where he was not amazed that the hot water and new towels were already in the right places. Although Kakashi was slightly amazed, as an elite jounin, he has kind of expected that in those clan compound/ mansions, nonetheless. He quickly slipped into the hot water with An, before he decided that he needed to clarify with An. 'So, Kazuhiko-san is the summon of the house?' he questioned.

'Yes, he has been my servant since I was a teen.' An closed his eyes to enjoy the heat of the water. 'I didn't leave Iruka-chan out on purpose, you know, but since that Iruka-chan is not my blood reserve, like you are, nor he is part of the clan; so he could only visit the mansion during the normal hours.'

Kakashi nodded again understandably. Although Konoha was a relatively new village, as they have only 4 leaders in total, Kakashi has ran across those rules and rituals that the older clans tended to hold previously. As Sasaki-clan was much older than the Senju –clan or the Uchiha-clan, he kind of expecting to hear some form of ridiculous rules anyway.

An sighed, 'it's not ridiculous, Kashi-kun. It is for the safety of our guests. When we, Sasaki- clan, were one of the largest clan in the world, we used to have lots of children. If our guests were not any member's blood reserve, the child vampires would attack them easily in the morning, when they were hungry and lack of control, as you see, even we used summons as servants, they rarely see humans except normal social hours.'

Kakashi didn't comment this time. He got up and began to wear the clean clothing that was placed next to his jounin attire. He knew that Kazuhiko was outside the door, waiting. He slowly opened the door and followed the man, as he knew that the man needed to show him the way to the dinning room, where the breakfast would be served. He walked along the corridors; he could not imagine how it would be like to be a permanent resident here, as a human, as a blood reserve. He knew that An would normally has breakfast together, but as he was in this house, he has to follow the rule that the clan has placed on its members. An could not start with normal food first thing in the day and that he has to drink blood, and of course, his guest has to be fed before be bleed.

When he finished his breakfast, he walked back to the study as he guessed the other two would be in there. He opened the door quietly, but only An was there, and no visible presence of Kazuhiko. He grabbed a chair next to An and held out his left wrist, 'guess you need that,' he smirked.

An grabbed the wrist with one hand and pushed the box of scroll towards Kakashi. 'I have asked Kazuhiko-kun to get out the scroll that we have about the hunters and the Rikudo Sennin. I think we are going need that, as you never know what is going to happen next.' He then licked the pale wrist that he hold in his palm and slowly pieced into the skin.

Kakashi tried to distract himself by reading the scrolls. He never thought of this at all. Since Sasaki-clan was a much older clan, and that they involved with almost none of the wars outside the mountains, they would have more information about the hunters and the Rikudo Sennin than the Senju clan and Uchiha clan.

After a few minute, An sealed up the opening by sending healing charka with his tongue. 'Thanks, Kashi-kun.'

**Chapter 27**

_Back to the previous night_

Iruka went back home alone, after the small talk with Sandaime. He really needed the comfort from Kakashi. He wanted his love to reassure that he would not have to kill him one day, as he doubted that either of them would betray the village, betray their country. He sat at the windowsill, smoking. He only smoked a lot when he was a teenager, but now, he just felt that he would pick up this bad habit again. Sometimes, cowardly, he just felt that if he didn't do that mission with Kakashi, then he would not know An and this series of saga would not happened to him. But then, if he didn't go, would he able to go out with Kakashi? Even though the man claimed that he has been in love with Iruka for ages, but then, Iruka doubted that he would ever fall for the man, judging by the fact that they barely knew each other, the only thing they would talk about was their students, now Kakashi's novices.

A small bat flew to him. He thought that was An, but he hesitated it when the bat spoke, 'Iruka-sensei, An-sama asked me to inform you that he has to borrow Kakashi-kun for the night, and he is very sorry about this. He needed Kakashi-kun's presence for the night as he needed see the Sasaki-clan summon with him.'

Before Iruka could reply, a dog with a white snout arrived at the windowsill. It was Guruko, Iruka remembered. He was one of his favourites within Kakashi's ninken, as the dog's whisker marks reminded him of Naruto, his beloved student. 'Sensei, boss said that he can't to come home soon, as he is with An-nii at the mo, and he wants me to keep you well.' The dog quickly jumped onto Iruka's lap and licked his palm friendly. He then turned to the bat, 'Batto-chan, you can leave now. I can look after sensei.'

'Guruko, I was sent by An-sama, not your master, I will leave if Iruka-sensei has no further request,' the bat replied coldly.

Iruka smiled cheerfully. Seems summons really reflected what the summoners' personalities, he was kind of curious to learn that sometimes. 'Batto-chan, I am totally all right. You could leave now.' He waved at the bat causally.

'Hai. Oyasumi-kudasai, Iruka sensei,' the bat replied politely and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Iruka jumped off the windowsill with Guruko in his arms. He pointed at the box that was placed on the coffee table. 'Guruko-chan, can you help to me look for anything that smells like Kakashi-kun?'

'?' The ninken looked at Iruka's chocolate eyes confusingly. 'Boss'?'

'Yes. I think I have some stuff that Kakashi gave me but I can't remember in which diary.' Iruka replied, while he laid the diaries on the table

The ninken sniffed the diaries as he has been asked to keep the sensei company and if that's what the sensei wanted, and then he would comply. He carefully sniffed and pushed one of the books with the tip of his nose. He could smell Kakashi's leather ANBU gloves as well as daisies. 'Boss gave you daisies?' he questioned curiously.

Iruka has a mixed feeling about Guruko's answer. He was excited but also anxious, though he didn't know why. He thanked the ninken by giving him a dog biscuit. The ninken looked at him curiously for a second, but picked up the biscuit and chew at it happily at floor near the edge of the sofa.

Iruka flipped opened the one that Guruko pointed out. He looked at the dried daisies that he has stuck onto the paper. Now he knew where he thought he has seen the wolf mask. He has met Kakashi for years ago. He was amazed that he has somehow loss that part of the memory, but now he could recall the day when he met him.

It was the year when the Kyuubi killed Iruka's parents. As his mother's birthday was a month after the incident, he dressed with his best kimono and make up, and visited his parents' graves.

As he was so into the grief, he didn't notice that a silver hair ANBU stood in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the intruder when he realised that he has company.

The silver hair ANBU didn't say a word, but passed out a bunch of daisies. Iruka blinked at him blankly as he didn't know how should response. Although he was wearing a women's kimono, he didn't thought that he would be treated as a girl.

As he didn't take the flowers, the ANBU kneeled down and wiped the tears off Iruka's cheek with the back of his hand as he didn't want to remove his gloves. Then, he placed the flowers at Iruka's lap before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Iruka blinked his eyes again. He brushed the flower gently with his thumb, he didn't realise that somehow the wolf mask was taken place in his heart and he wondered whether Kakashi remembered or not – the girl that he has a small interested when he was young. Iruka was still deep in though while brushing Guruko's fur gently with his fingers. He was still wondering how wired life could be, as he worked in the ANBU office and mission office for a good few years. He couldn't believe that he never remembered the incident at all when he definitely has seen the wolf mask for a few times, and he didn't know why he could only remember when he saw him at his house last time. Nonetheless, he placed back all this diaries into the box and placed the box back to the bookshelf again. It was late, so he asked Guruko to sleep at the carpet in his bedroom rather than the usual place the ninken normally slept.


	17. 28,29 ANBU: Jackal, Wolf & Seal

**Chapter 28**

Iruka woke up naturally at 6 o'clock alone. He was upset that he was woken up alone, well technically not alone, as Guruko was sleeping soundly at the end of the bed. But that's not the point; the fact was that his jounin lover has spent the night with the vampire on his own again. He was not too happy about it. But, nonetheless, he got out of the bed and walked to the door where there was someone knocking the door. He was wondering who that would be as neither Kakashi nor An would use the door as they much prefer the window. He opened the door, nevertheless. It was a blue hair stranger that he never seen before.

'Iruka-sensei?' the stranger addressed and studied Iruka warily, yet graciously. 'My name is Kazuhiko. An-sama sent me over to invite you for lunch this afternoon.'

'Ah... Okay. So where to go? And what time?' Iruka asked causally.

'One o'clock at the Sasaki mansion, if you can, Iruka-sensei.' Kazuhiko replied politely, and he remembered where he has seen the man now. He could make the connection with the prankster that ran into the mansion successfully by avoiding all the henge and traps. Nonetheless, he added, 'sensei, do you know the way or you would like me to pick you up?'

'No. Thank you. I know the way in the forest.' Iruka kindly rejected the offer. 'Please tell An-kun that I will come promptly after my shift.'

Kazuhiko gently bowed at the sensei and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Iruka raised his left brow, as he was kind of annoyed by the way that people made their absent these days, seems everyone loved to leave by jutsu, not by their own feet. When he tried to close the door, a brown pug rushed in. It was Pakkun. 'Yo, sensei,' the pug waved his pink coloured paws, and dropped a small daisy and a note that tucked at his hitai-ate. 'Boss asked me to pass you these.'

'How's Kakashi?' Iruka asked, as though Guruko could talk, but none of them were very talkative, except Pakkun.

'Boss is fine, with An-ni-san. They were reading an ancient scroll at the study this early morning with that summon butler, but boss off to the ANBU office just now. Anything, sensei?'

'No. It's fine. Thanks Pakkun. See you at lunch.' Iruka shook his head and picked up the note that Pakkun just delivered. He opened it and read:

'Ru, sorry about my absent, I will explain to you later after lunch. Love you. KKS'

He sighed at the paper. It was great that his love was sensitive and gentle when he needed to be. He bet most of the people in the village would not believe this. He carefully placed the note in his diary and got change for work.

When he arrived at the mission office, he felt oddward. Since his last meeting with Sandaime, he didn't know how to treat his beloved elderly as he used to be. However, he didn't need to do so, as apparently Sandaime has another meeting with the Daimyo. Iruka supposed it has to be with the hunters and the Kyuubi again.

Time travelled quickly, especially when you have good companions and a huge amount of work to do. Iruka liked the time most when Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo. They were the liveliest three to hang around with. When he planned to leave, he saw the mop of silver hair that he has missed for the whole day – Kakashi.

Kakashi causally saluted at the men, especially to Iruka, 'yo.'

Although the other men in the room probably knew that they were in a relationship, since they have moved together, and these juicy gossips never would escape from the offices, but Iruka never closed to the jounin in public. However, when his love looked absolutely gorgeous in his causal wear, he could not resist embracing the man. 'Kakashi-kun, you come to pick me up?'

Kakashi quickly gave Iruka's hitai-ate a masked kiss. 'Yes, love. Just back from the ANBU office and on the way to An-kun's. I know An-kun has invited you, so I may as well walk you there.'

'Ok.' Iruka answered and turned his focus back to the other men in the office. Genma's senbon dropped on the desk and same as other men's jaws. They seldom to get the chance to see Kakashi in his casuals, and the man was totally an eye candy for them. Iruka smirked deviously and whispered at Kakashi's ear, 'if they were shocked just to see you along in casuals, I think they would have a heart attack if they see both you and An-kun together.'

'Maybe,' Kakashi replied amusingly. He reached out his left hand to Iruka, 'shall we get going now, love?'

'Sure,' Iruka replied and placed his hand on the offered palm. Although Iruka was not too keen to be treated like a princess all the time, he was still amazed by the contracting personalities that Kakashi has. He could be absolutely gentleman and dominance, while he still could be submissive in bed. Nonetheless, he enjoyed every single minute that he spent with the silver haired jounin.

While they were on the way to Sasaki's mansion, Kakashi and Iruka exchanged the information that they have gained and thoughts they have with the whole situation.

'By the way, Ruka, I have managed to find out your code name. It is _Seal_, but not dolphin, sadly. Apparently the main ANBU office administrator felt that dolphin fits you well. But then, as the creature itself is famous of being gentle and we could not just give hints to fellow villager or enemy-nins, so they chosen some other marine mammals for you instead.'

'Oh…' Iruka replied disappointingly, but he knew that he would not be called dolphin anyway. 'So what's An-kun? I never knew the programmer's code, even when I was working in that office.'

'_Jackal_. An-kun told me that when he first start to work for the ANBU, he was offered to be wolf, but as he was not working in field, he just felt he much prefer to be called Jackal.' Kakashi replied, 'well if he was wolf, then I would take the name _Hound_ instead.'

'Well, Hound would suit you well, since you summoned dogs… anyway, I think Wolf is better, as you are as mysterious as one in reality.' Iruka grinned warmly when he said so. 'Hope Pakkun and co don't mind if I say so.'

'Certainly not. When I asked the boys, they were fine with me being Wolf instead of Hound.'

**Chapter 29**

_At the front door of Sasaki mansion_

When Iruka arrived at the door with Kakashi, he was shocked to see how posh the mansion was. He remembered that when he was young, he popped to the mansion a few times, but it was always torn and ruined. Even the last time when he followed Kakashi secretly to the forest, the place was still torn. He was pretty sure about that. But, now, it was not the case and that it just looked clean and welcoming. He looked at Kakashi curiously.

As a genius, Kakashi knew what Iruka was trying to ask. 'Well, that's the point of holding me behind by An-kun. I guessed you have met Kazuhiko-kun already?'

Iruka nodded. Kakashi took out a key and unlocked the door while he continued, 'he is the summon of this mansion, and once he is re-summoned, he would be the acting butler of the house, and you know, summons are very capable.' He led Iruka walked along a long corridor before he opened a heavy wooden door. 'Here we are.'

When Kakashi opened the door, An was sitting at one end of the table by the fire, drinking a cup of coffee, while Kazuhiko was busily preparing their lunch in the other side of the kitchen. An waved at them and asked Kazuhiko to set up 2 extra cups of coffee. When they seated, An began, 'go-me, Iruka-chan. I won't keep Kashi-kun with me for too long, as I have found the things that I need.' He pushed one of the notebook that he has on the table to Kakashi, 'this is the new programme; I have asked Batto-chan to deliver Sarutobi-kun a copy. So you guys can simply carry out the normal ANBU routine from tomorrow, as one of the proverb that I read from an ancient scroll from the east, everything is ready, except for the eastern wind.'

Kazuhiko placed 3 bowl of pork katsudon on the table and joined the conversation, 'An-sama, stop showing off the knowledge that you have read from books, as no one has as much time as you do.'

An smiled cheerfully. 'True. Anyway, Kazuhiko-kun, you can join us. It is rare for me to come back here, though I will be around for months this time, so yoroshikune.'

'Hai, yoroshikune, An-sama.'

'Talking about that, how long exactly Kazuhiko-kun has become the summon of the house?' Kakashi asked curiously. He remembered that An told him about Kazuhiko when he was tidying his bar unwillingly after two customers vomited by the bar years ago.

'I have been An-sama's summon of the house for 190 years.' Kazuhiko replied. 'Every important member of the Sasaki-clan will have their own summon when they reached 10 years old and I have followed An-sama since.'

'I see. So the man that I have seen was you then!' Iruka exclaimed astonishingly, and the other 2 men looked at him stunned.

'Yes, Iruka-kun. You are one of the best prankster that I have seen for years.' Kazuhiko nodded lightly. 'I still remembered you and other kids came to try to explore the mansion.'

An laughed, 'no wonder Sarutobi- kun told me that you are more gifted than you think.' He pushed the finish bowl slightly further away from himself. 'So why don't you join ANBU or jounin in the first place? Your skills are better than some of the jounin in the village.' At the same time, Kakashi nodded as well, as he never knew the reason as well, though he has closely observed the said man. But observation didn't able to complete the whole scenario.

'Well… it's a long story. I went along with other fellow shinobi to train toward jounin before. But after a hand full of missions, I knew that I didn't really like it. I never able to follow the shinobi rules word by word; and my parents are my main reason to train toughly. I wanted to do good for the village. But Sandaime pointed out to me that I can always make the village a better one by teaching the young generation and help out the paper work as,' Iruka paused and pointed at Kakashi, ' you know, An-kun, the existence of some pretentious lazy jounin with lousy penmanship gives me a hard time to maintain the whole village achieve.'

'Maa… Ruka, you know I just do it on purpose, so that you can yell at me, which really turn me on.' Kakashi whispered sarcastically.

'Pervert.' Iruka hissed, while he stared diggers at An, who was trying to hide his giggle by covering his mouth with his hand.

'Maa… Go-me, Iruka-chan, I think Jiraiya-kun and myself have bad influence on Kashi-kun. He can be quite _masochist_ sometimes.'

'I am not, An-kun.' Kakashi pouted under his mask. 'It is just my preference and it is Iruka's smile, Iruka's care that enables me to be sane all this time.'

'I know.' An took out a cigarette from his silver case. 'That's what I meant to you when you were young, and I guess it is the same when you were still under Minato-kun?'

'Hai…' Kakashi replied sadly. He took Iruka's hand and grabbed tightly. 'You and sensei were the reason that I was still sane, when chichiue committed seppuku.'

Iruka held Kakashi's hand tightly. He was wondering since they started to go out 2 months ago. He knew that all the jounins have to find someway to remove their pain and to keep them judicious like Genma kept having a senbon in his mouth and Gai-sensei always about the SPRING OF YOUTH, etc. but he never knew that he was Kakashi's reason - the reason to come back judicious and alive.

'Well, Minato-chan was a charming boy, I would tell, as Kazuhiko-kun was much kinder to Jiraiya-kun when he brought the kid over,' An commented while Kazuhiko nodded inaudibly. 'I should have known who was your sensei, as I doubt any of the jounin that I knew by then could able to handle a brat like you.'

Kakashi didn't comment but slipped some coffee before he finally spoke, 'well, as long as I got Ruka with me now, it is all that matters.'

'I will be with you, Kakashi-kun.' Iruka placed his other hand on top of the hands that they have entangled. 'I will be.' Although they have only started their relationship for a short while, it seemed to him that they have been together for a long time. He totally understood the meaning of him insides the copy nin's heart, though he only told him that he loved him for once, but he felt that he was needed and love.


	18. 30,31 Calm Before Storm

**Chapter 30**

When Kakashi and Iruka left the mansion in the evening, An retreated to his bedroom and let Kazuhiko to brush his long silver hair. "Kazu-kun, do you think I am making the right choice?"

"An-sama…" Kazuhiko reassured his master quietly. "I think they will be okay... Both of them are strong and talent." He muttered while he kissed the tips of the hair. "I think we should focus more on the rescue of Hiroshi-sama, as after that, there is still a lot for us to do, but we need Hiroshi-sama's skill and intelligence."

"True. This is just the tranquil before the storm comes." An whispered. "I wished to the peace in Konoha like when I was young."

10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10

On the other hand, Iruka and Kakashi walked toward Ichiraku with the scrolls and books that An has given them. They meant to meet up Team 7 for ramen, since they have just back from mission. As Iruka would be joining the ANBU soon, he would have less time to spend with Naruto, but still, he would not want to miss out their weekly ramen session.

When they arrived at the ramen stand, team 7 was already there, waiting for their arrival. Kakashi saluted them causally, "yo." As usual, Sasuke didn"t say anything, though his eyes have focused on Kakashi's clothes for more than a second. Sakura politely greet the men, while obviously could not get her gaze from Kakashi's clothes; and Naruto, as oblivious as always, shouted, "Bakashi-sensei, why you are here as well?"

"Cause I am still the team leader." Kakashi replied with his bored tone, "and that I come to meet Tenzo." He then took out a scroll and was sealed with ANBU marking.

'Senpai!" Tenzo greeted cheerfully, though his gaze was on the scroll cautiously. He opened the scroll and read it carefully before incinerated it with a small fire jutsu. "Understood, senpai."

"Maa… Tenzo, we still got a whole day before getting serious. So how's team 7 going?" Kakashi grabbed Tenzo to sit on his right, while Iruka was sitting on his left and the rest of the team on the further left.

As Kakashi was talking to Tenzo about the missions that they have in ANBU, Iruka turned his attention to the kids instead. Naruto began to mumble about how pervert Kakashi was and how Tenzo used terror to control the team. As always, Sasuke was quietly eating his ramen, and Sakura occasionally commented on Naruto's comments and focus her attention on Sasuke instead. They were like a happy family. A happy couple with 4 teenagers. Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku nodded approvingly. He was glad his most loyal customers were happy together. Although he could not claim that he was the only one that knew Kakashi's secret crush, he could confidently claim he was one of the early one to know. This was because he technically witnessed the boy that the Yondaime bought up to the man that he was now. Also, he knew that as Kakashi always popped to Ichiraku secretly when Iruka was here. He also knew the secret crush of the other young man, Tenzo. He knew the kohai was secretly had a small crush with the silver haired senpai. But, to Teuchi, he just felt that it was not really love, as lovers, but more like relatives, was kind of like the love between the sensei and the orange ramen lover.

Nonetheless, the men, boys and girl enjoyed their time at the ramen stand. The two ANBU members confirmed their meeting point for tomorrow while the sensei said good night to the genin. Then, Iruka and Kakashi quietly walked home together, yes, to their home.

When they arrived home, Iruka took out the diary that Guruko spot out. He flipped the page opened. Kakashi looked at the dried daisy. It was not the one that he asked Pakkun to deliver. He looked at Iruka innocently instead. "So what's this, Ru?"

"So… you don't remember?" Iruka questioned rather disappointedly, as he thought Kakashi would know.

Kakashi looked at the date that Iruka has labelled. He drew back his thoughts for a second, and then he remembered. "I gave the flower to a little girl…" he said dully, tired to disguise some of his emotions. He remembered the days. He loved and hated his sensei. He could not quit ANBU and he was at the edge of killing himself by asking Sandaime to assign him with most of the S-class mission so that he could keep himself busy. Yet, on the other hand, strangely enough, it was where he began to notice the existence of the man that he loved now, Umino Iruka, as if his sensei tried to point out that he would able to find his true love, and the crisp golden hair man was not the one that destined to be. He brushed the strands that fell out from Iruka's ponytail, "Ru… don't tell me you were the little girl…"

"I am not a girl!" Iruka snapped, "but I was wearing my mum's kimono that day…" he flushed and heart pumping fast as he wanted to know the true meaning behind the flower. Not as if he fell in love with the ANBU on that day, but sometimes there was the curiosity. He just wanted to know, simply as that.

Kakashi smiled. "You remembered that I felt in love with you when I was still in ANBU years ago…" he took the diary away from Iruka and placed it on the coffee table. "I began to notice your existence after the attack, as you always show up at the memorial stone. I used to go there everyday, well even now. Then I meant to give those flowers to you, but when I saw the little girl, well you, crying. I just thought it's a good idea to cheer a fellow villager up."

"Oh…" Iruka flushed in another level of red, "I didn't know that you are…" he paused, "but I never receive any flower since that day." He looked at Kakashi's normal eye. "You never approach me at all, other than the causal chat in the mission room or during missions!"

"Well…" Kakashi stopped, as he was not sure whether it would be a good idea to mention his relationship with his deceased sensei. He ruffled his hair at the back of his skull, he has lots of experience in casual, heartless flirt, but he was still no good at revealing his true feeling. "I just felt with the position that I was at, there isn't room for me to have a proper relationship," he hidden some of the truth and talked around it, "I rather be the silence admirer, protect and love you without you aware of it."

Iruka looked at him unbelievably. "For… how long that is… 12 years?"

"Not exactly, sadly, I didn't fall in love with you the first sight," Kakashi replied with that pretentiously romantically voice.

"Stop pretending you're romantic, pervert." Iruka hissed, yet he placed his arms onto Kakashi's shoulder. "So what did you do these years?"

"Well… I mostly sat at the trees, see you training hard, having fun with other brats, cried when it was holiday and you got no one around…" but he stopped when Iruka placed his lips on top of his.

Iruka felt loved. He could sometimes feel somebody was watching him, not in a bad way, but kind of protection. But he didn't sense the man's presence all the time, as either he sealed his charka perfectly or simply that the man was away to complete his missions. When he was still dreaming that he would one day have a family with an unknown woman, and have children. He didn't know the one that he meant to stay was just round the corner, literally. He recalled the small incidents that he shared with Kakashi. The help and assistant that the older man gave him all these years. Maybe, the seed of his love was embedded in his heart by that day when he saw the wolf mask.

**Chapter 31**

_The next morning_

When Iruka woke up, he was alone and the other side of the bed was already cold. He looked up at the wall next to the wardrobe. The porcelain mask and the katana that normally hanged on the wall were missing. He sighed, as he knew that Kakashi has already gone for his mission with Tenzo, as he saw a henohenomoheji written on fridge white board. He slowly got up and got changed. As he has officially moved into the ANBU unit, he only needed to teach in the morning, while a replacement teacher could assist the practice session in the afternoon. He realised there was a note under the bread on the table.

"IRK, see you in 4w. Take Care. KKS"

Iruka tugged the note into his diary and ate the bread quickly. Even though they were not officially married, since they were living together, he doubted that Kakashi was not allowed to inform him the rough duration of the mission.

10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10

The morning went quickly and easily for Iruka, as even though Konohamaru was a trouble student, he and his friends were not as bad as the Rookie 9, with Naruto as the notable one. He quickly has ramen at Ichiraku with Konohamaru, as Team 7 has off for a mission with Team Gai. Then, he dashed to the ANBU office and found a long silver hair ANBU with an unfamiliar mask standing, looking at him, as if he was waiting for his appearance. Before he could greet the reception/guard, the silver hair ANBU spoke, "Iruka-chan, followed me."

From the voice, Iruka recognised who that was – An, well he should say _Jackal_. Same as Kakashi, An fitted well in the ANBU gear, with his hair tied in a French braid. The only noticeable difference was that An has no tattoo on his forearm. While he was trailing quietly behind An along the corridor, he recognised some of the faces that went passed. He could tell that the older, more experienced ANBU nodded to AN when they walked by, while the younger one, mainly the ones that he couldn't recognise, stared at An oddly, as they realised that he has no tattoo on his arm. A mop of familiar brown hair grabbed hold of his arm. It was Genma, with his mask in his hand. "Iruka, how come you are here? Why you are following Jackal-san?"

An turned and looked back at the men. 'Sparrow, he is training with me today."

The senbon holder dropped his senbon shockingly. He muttered, "good… luck, Iruka… as Jackal-san has not shown up for these 10 years, I only heard from some senpai that he can be absolutely nutter when he trained."

Iruka went pale. But he loosen Genma's grip and walked towards An when the latter walked without a second word.

They arrived at the locker room which An passed Iruka a key and pointed at the locker at the far end. An lifted up his mask, "Iruka-chan, grabbed all the weapon of your choice, I want to see how well you can combat one to one. Even if it's a poison kunai, bring it on as I want to see your true potential."

"Hai." Iruka replied while he got change. He was bit nervous. He knew that he was not weak; even rather, he could easily defeat some of the jounin in the village. But with An, he was not sure, especially when he not longer fully cover the animal under his skin. Just based on animal instinct, he could see why he was the programmer and that the members of ANBU respected him straight away even though he has not shown up for 10 years. The key point about ANBU is power and aura, and An definitely was the one of the very best.

Then, they walked to the training room at the end of the corridor that they came though from the reception. When An closed the door, he placed his mask firmly back at his face. "Iruka, this is not a game, you really have to show your best to me, as the only bottom line is that I won't kill you, but I have informed Kashi-kun, if you are not capable, it is better for me to knock you down in the hospital for 6 months and loss your life in the hands of our enemy." By the end of his sentence, Iruka could sense the true power that An has disguised all along. He worked with Kakashi before, compared with An, it was nothing alike. He estimated that even the ANBU Kakashi was only 50% of what An really has under his sleeves. The blood, the lust, the madness and the darkness that the vampire has stunned him. Iruka drew out a kunai and gathered his charka. He carefully stared at An as the latter was holding nothing, no weapon. So he riskily guessed that An would like to see how well he could defend and how fast his reflect was.

For which, he was right, as An rushed to him in a blink, with his fist wrapped with charka. Iruka did his best to dodge and tried to attack at the same time. But An was really fast. He now understood what Kakashi meant when he said that he got most of his speed from An. As in the first 5 minutes, Iruka could not even see where An was, he could see only a flesh of silver. He guessed that was how the enemy nin felt when they saw Yondaime. Only a flesh of silver and Iruka was sent off to the wall with a punch.

However, as the time passed by, after 30mintues since An began to attack Iruka, the latter began to see where the exact location An was, though sadly, he could still only managed to dodge 50% of the attack. An stopped and removed his mask after he sent Iruka to the padded wall the 15th time. "Not bad," An complimented. "When I first combat with Kashi-kun when he was 13, he was around the same speed as you are now." He threw a towel-wrapped bottle to Iruka, "drink and wipe yourself clean. You are covered in sweat."

Iruka unwrapped the towel and mopped his face obediently. He knew that An was playing nice, as even though he hit the wall numerous time, he was not really hurt as the wall was heavily padded with foam and absorbed some of the impact, though his stomach was bit upside down now. "Doumo."

"You're welcome, Iruka-chan." An causally sat by Iruka and grabbed out his notebook from the pouch. "So from now on, you will train with Sparrow, Owl and Cat every afternoon for 2 hours." He pulled out a note card and quickly scribbled on it. Then, he passed the card to Iruka, "that's your routine. I will be closely monitoring your progress, Iruka-chan."

"Hai, An-kun." Iruka replied politely, though he really didn't want to consume the liquid in the bottle, as it smelled strongly of herbal remedy. "So how are you today?"

"Maa… alright… I suppose… rather tired. You are lucky, as you are the last to assess. I have been combating with all the ANBU that are not out of mission today," said An while he untied his hair and let it dropped on the floor. "I am not really in shape," he added quietly. "I used to be _the_ _warrior_ 120 years ago, when the world was not stable. I was already the youngest head of clan when Hashirama-kun and Madara-kun with their clans first arrived on this land. I am sick of killing, yet, for the sack of Hiroshi-kun, for the Kyuubi, I have to start to be the self that I have tried to abandon." He grabbed Iruka's hand, "the reason that Sarutobi-kun and I agreed that you will not be in the first line as we needed you to keep Kashi-kun alive." He paused and released Iruka. He then ruffled his hair at the back of his skull. "For Kashi-kun, you are the light, same as the meaning of Hiroshi-kun to me. We have seen the loss that he has and he has only got you and his protégés and Tenzo-chan. I knew it sounds like a heavy burden to you. But," he turned his focus to Iruka, "you are truly the reason that he is alive, as I never seen him this in love before." Then he quickly stood up, "if you are lonely, you are always welcome to my place, Kazu-kun would love to see you around, don't hesitate, okay?"

Iruka nodded quietly and saw the vampire disappeared in a heap of smoke. He remained seated for the next 15 minutes. He was exhausted and not willing to move. He thought about what An has just told him. He recalled his childhood, his loneliness and the words that Kakashi told him when he felt he would not able to teach Naruto. And yet, he managed, and he got the best younger brother he has wished for, for years. Although deeply, he was hesitated with the relationship between him and Kakashi, now he has no reason to, he got good friends and a family, though not as quite like what he dreamt of previously. But he could definitely see the bond building up.


	19. 32,33 An, As the Head of Sasaki Clan

**Chapter 32**

_At the Hokage office, 1 minute later_

An appeared at the door and caught the ANBU guard off guard. But as one of the ANBU saw his mask, he bowed politely and opened the door slowly. An walked into the room inaudibility while Sandaime was looking out at the balcony. Nonetheless, An knew that he would acknowledge his presence straight away as his blood lusting aura was still faintly luring around him.

'Sasaki-kun," Sandaime greeted him when the ANBU guard closed the door. An lifted up his mask when he stood by the man's side. He held out his notebook, 'Sarutobi-kun." He replied. Sandaime didn't say a word and sat at one of the sofa by the side. An quietly followed and a Chunin quietly slipped in and placed cup of tea on the coffee table.

"I have assess the team today. Not as strong as the team that Madara-kun has formed. Also, Sarutobi-kun, I didn't realise what a mess you and other Hokage have made." An pointed out shamelessly. "I can see the threats of Root, of Akatsuki and of your beloved protégé, Orochimaru. What you guys have done?" He stated when he looked out at the Hokage monument.

Sandaime remained silence. Although he has no control to some of the problem, he could not escape from the blame and guilt, as partially, he was the cause of some of the problems. He looked at An in silence, waiting for the vampire to continue.

An sighed. "I hope you have already realised my bottom line, Sarutobi-kun. Our clan remain neutral as long as the threats are not threading our people. And you know what that means. Kakashi is soon to be one of us. I know that he will definitely defend for the village, but don't you dare to count me, as the head of clan in full. I put it straight with you: my concerns would be only focus on the ones that I love, the ones that I have the duty to care. This only means my clan, Hiroshi-kun, Kakashi-kun as well as Iruka-chan. For the other humans, I will only depend on the situation.

"I understand." Sandaime replied quietly and painfully. "I cannot deny that I was not a good mentor, when I have not guide Orochimaru well." He admitted solidly as no words could have justified his guilt. "And for Kakashi, did he agree already?"

"Not yet." An replied crisply. "But I have prepared to blood him if I need to. Don't forget I am the head of the clan and, as with Kakashi's talent, the _elders_ have approved and so as the other 2 clan heads, so nobody will have a word if I decided to convert him." He paused; wondering whether should shut the old man up properly. With the information that Kazuhiro provided, he just felt so right to do so, "besides, haven't you take enough away from Kakashi?"

Sandaime went pale. He totally understood what An was talking about. He was also partially guilty on the loss of Hatake Sakumo as well as their Yondaime, Namikaze Minato.

As An knew that he got his message across, he took out a black jotter from his pouch impatiently. "This is what you have requested." He placed it on the coffee table. "I have made a detail report on every ANBU members and their training schedules. Really, Sarutobi-kun, I am not an enthusiast in programming this absurd."

"I am sorry, Sasaki-kun; but then you are the best man in Ansatsu Senjutsu." Sandaime took the notebook and placed it in the pouch under his coat. "Well, at least I understand my men's capabilities."

Then the room was silence. The air was thickening. There were lots of subjects that the men wished not to discuss, as Sandaime knew the disappointment that the vampire has. He knew that the Sasaki clan was much prefer peace, if not, since Daimyo insist the head of the clan, An to leave the village, there was the perfect reason for the vampire to go against the country. The council and the Daimyo did not understand the true power of the vampire clan and that they definitely need An's programme to train their ANBU. If An decided to go against Konoha, he knew that he would be doomed, especially when he has managed to pull Kakashi to his side. He knew that even if An did not train the young jounin, the man would be one of the most valuable shinobi for the village as he knew that the Hatake clan managed to produce one of the finest shinobi though generations.

Sandaime profoundly sighed again, with the information that he has managed to gather from the ANBU and Kakashi, and An's honesty, if the vampire has really fell in love with the werewolf, this would strengthen the bond between the Takaoka and the Sasaki, as they have been ally for more than 2000 years. If one day, they decided to go against the mortal, nothing much would survive. It was slightly on the cheerful side that Takaoka Hiroshi was not the head of the clan, but then, the said werewolf was one of the gifted intellectuals in the group. The balance between the immortals and mortals was always maintained by the hunters. However, if it was true that the hunters were responsible with the Kyuubi attack, then he truly would place his trust to the immortals instead, as when the day before he became the Hokage, he has visited all 3 heads of clan, and seems they were decent enough as long as nothing affected their clan's welfare.

An finally broken the tension after he heard the deep sigh that Sandaime produced, "if you can excuse me, I have a clan meeting to attend."

"Sure, Sasaki-kun. See you tomorrow in the meeting with Daimyo." Sandaime replied quietly. "I hope this would be over soon."

"I agreed." An replied quietly. He tilled his head a bit and added, "Also, for your information, I have contacted the head of Hyugga-clan and the Naru-clan already. You know my friendships with the two, so I think for this time you know where you should stand." Then, he disappeared in a heap of smoke.

Sandaime did not move at all for another 15 minutes, as seems the vampire has not forgiven what Daimyo has done when he was young. It was so obvious, as no one, especially when he was the head of a clan, to be send away from his village. It was definitely troublesome, for which Sandaime was glad that with Kakashi joining the Sasaki, it would act as a buffer to the vampire's hatred.

**Chapter 33**

Time flew backwards to the morning when Kakashi and Tenzo left for their mission

Although it was an ANBU mission, this time it didn't involve with any killing or assassination. However, it was the most important ANBU mission that Kakashi has received. When he met Tenzo by the village gate at dawn. The kohai handed him a scroll that has the cress of Sasaki-clan. Kakashi silently took it but didn't open it. He looked at Tenzo in questioned.

"An-sempai asked you to deliver this to Akashiya Kyo-san, when we are on the way to gather the information from the Achieve of Gosutobare."

Kakashi raised his right eyebrow slightly, but still placed the scroll in the front pocket securely, as he knew that was the style that An normally operated. "So you have met An-kun." He stated quietly.

"Yes, sempai. An-sempai is amazing, as he refined my wood jutsu, as you know, only he and other few that have survived to see Shodai's jutsu." Tenzo replied excitingly. He already has positive impression towards the vampire as he gave the same feeling that Kakashi has carried around. Nobody wanted to have any business with him, but except his sempai. But now, since the vampire told him that he was Kakashi's mentor, he could not help but wanted to close to the vampire. "Also, he added, "An-sempai has to assess all the members of ANBU and training them before the battle started. You, sempai is the only exception, as An-sempai said he knew you well enough."

"I see." Kakashi replied in the normal, bored tone. "Well, let's get going, I want to arrive in Gosutobare before sunset."

The men travelled quietly in the forest. Either of them wanted to talk, as Tenzo simply enjoyed every single moment that he spent with his sempai while Kakashi was just deep in thought. He remembered that An mentioned to him about the Akashiya-clan, but he could not recall any named Kyo. Well, they didn't really talk about any names throughout the years, Kakashi never mentioned who was his sensei and An never really mentioned anything about Konoha, anything that were still alive. But he revealed to Kakashi all the unknown, secret history that even he bet Minato sensei did not fully aware of.

They arrived as Kakashi has hoped. There was a purple- hair woman, dressed in a black kimono waiting at the gate, smoking. "So you are An-chan's brat?" she questioned.

Kakashi assumed that the woman was referring him, though he found it odd to hear someone called the vampire as _–__chan _. "I guessed I am, Akashiya –san; and this is my kohai, Tenzo."

"Kyo will do," the woman answered crisply. "An-chan passed you anything for me?"

Kakashi and Tenzo scanned the surrounding area quietly, as they felt it was inappropriate to bring out the scroll in public. But from the expression that the woman gave, Kakashi felt that it was fine to hand it to her. "Here it is." He took out the scroll from his pouch.

Kyo grabbed the scroll and scanned the document swiftly. She then quickly twisted her finger and the scroll burnt down within a second. "Tell An-chan that one night is not good enough for this task." She turned towards the village, "come with me."

Although the two men were wondering what kind of price the vampire has gave to the woman in front of them, they knew that it was the best for them to hold on their curiosity, as something were not meant to be known. They followed Kyo to an ancient building and the front of the door, there was a sign: Achieve of Gosutobare. Kyo opened the door and waved at Tenzo, "Tenzo-chan, I need to talk to Kakashi-chan before I can help you with your mission. Just go in and ask for my apprentice, Seimei."

Tenzo looked at Kakashi quietly, as he asked for instruction in silence. Instead of looking at Tenzo, Kakashi glanced at Kyo in silence. He was quickly calculating the reason behind all these. He nodded cautiously, "Tenzo, go first, I think it should be fine."

As Kakashi said so, Tenzo walked in to the building and he could smell strongly of rosewood. He liked the building instantly, as inside, the whole interior was made of best quality wood that could be found in the nearby forest.

When Tenzo walked into the building, Kyo closed the door swiftly and lead the way to another small building opposite of the Achieve. She slide open one of the shoji. Inside it was a washitsu and Kyo quickly sat on one of the two zabuton that were placed in the middle of the room. She gestured Kakashi to sit at the other one. Kakashi complied quietly as he by now could figure that Kyo was the old friend that An has mentioned. As a friend of An's, Kakashi knew that they could be as impatient as the vampire and probably has eccentric custom and it was the best to keep them on his side.

"I guessed An-chan has not talked to you about his clan?" Kyo began.

Kakashi nodded quietly. Then he suddenly felt uncomfortably. He could vaguely sense a foreign charka surrounded him and slowly mixing with his own charka, as well as pinching his skin. He was wondering whether he should pull up his hitai-ate or not. But before he could do that, Kyo continued, "apart from Sasaki and Takaoka, Akashiya is the third most influenced clan. As you are soon to be one of the most important Sasaki, as the head of Akashiya, I need to see you in person before hand as Hiroshi-kun has already given you an approval at the Takaoka council."

Kakashi remained silence, as this was the best reaction that he could give. Although he knew that An was going to blood him if he hurt himself badly in the next mission and he has not clear objected to the idea; he didn't know that An has informed other clan and that Hiroshi has already felt that he would be part of them years ago.

"Well, An-chan as An-chan, always. I bet he didn't tell you anything. That stupid boy." Kyo commented disapprovingly. "Well, as the head of Sasaki-clan, An-chan can blood more than 2 people while the rest of the clan member has only got the ability to blood 1. As a tradition practice, the head of the clan should choose carefully who they blood. This is because the person who has been blooded would normally have a position in the council or even become the next clan leader if there was no either descendants of previous leaders or anyone suitable within the main branch of the clan. Therefore, as a close ally of the Sasaki, the other 2 clan would want to know the person before that take place."

Kakashi nodded quietly. "I see. So am I suitable then, Kyo-san?"

Kyo replied after glared at Kakashi's face. "I can see why and I, in this case, will give you approval, though your charka is rather weak, when you have that sharingan in your socket." When she said that, she causally waved at the air and Kakashi could feel the foreign slowly dissolved in the air and he no longer felt the charka. Then, he knew, that was Kyo's charka. He thought An's charka was strong, but compare to the woman in front of him, she was much stronger, though it was much more peaceful, less bloodier, as if she came out from a book, as if he has to describe the charka, it was like an ancient scroll.

Kyo smiled when she looked into Kakashi's grey eye. "I guess you can analyse my charka. Sasaki are the warriors, while Takaoka are the military analysts, and us, Akashiya, are the scholars. We stored and record all the history and knowledge, Takaoka protect all the members in our clans and Sasaki are the one who fight and kill. Our clans have been working in unity for more than 2000 years."

"I see." Kakashi nodded again. "I guessed why Hiroshi-kun gave his approval as obviously I am more a Sasaki than nothing else," he concluded. "Well, may I know why Tenzo is the one to collect military intelligence while neither of us are good at that."

"Since some of the documents were written by Hashirama-san, he will be the one to analysis the code behind it as there was no one in Konoha that can read that; and we didn't like shinobi to border us all the time, so it is better if someone has learnt the language. Your mission is to deliver all the scrolls that I have prepared for An-chan and learn the floor plan of the hunter's mansion. I was concern that the hunters may have already foreseen our attack, so I need somebody who is strong enough to defence and that's why An-chan send you over." Kyo paused when she bought out a scroll with the crest of Akashiya at the seal. "As An-chan was a born vampire, he didn't know this jutsu and it is now your turn to learn this as most of the current council members are born- vampires."

Kakashi took the scroll and bow politely to Kyo before he headed back to the Achieve to join Tenzo on the decoding. But before he closed the door, he heard Kyo's question, "even though we have approved, but do you want to join the vampire clan at all? Drinking blood is not an effortless issue."

Kakashi replied firmly, "Kyo-san, I have done the mental preparation. But wait until all these saga end..."


	20. 34  INFJ, the train of consciousness

Chapter 34

A.N.: As the story is ending soon, I just want to gather up their emotions and explain bit and bobs that I have hidden in the plots, so this chapter would be longer than usual and it is not that far away from the story end. [wkakaka]

By the end when Kakashi and Tenzo arrived at the gate, it was already late afternoon. Normally, after a quick report to the Hokage, Kakashi definitely would rush back to Iruka. However for today, he just wanted to take some time on his own, as he needed to gather his thoughts. He knew that for the rescue mission that was coming up, since it was organised by An, nothing hopefully would go majorly wrong, but then, he just wanted to be prepare as always. After a short spar practice with Tenzo, Kakashi was glad that the kohai has definitely improved, especially the jutsu that Shodai developed. Even as Shodai's protégé, Sandaime didn't able to give exact instruction as even he, himself has not correctly managed to learn the jutsu as wood release was not his nature type.

Nonetheless, Kakashi sent off the kohai to report and he climbed to the top of the Hokage Monument, right on top of Yondaime. It was his favourite spot since he was Minato's protégé, as he came to this place with his sensei numerous times. When he looked down at the village, he would then remember the reason that he would give his life to the village. And this hour was his favourite as when the warm ray brushed the village, it would then reminded him of the Will of the Fire. The warmth, the strength that would hopefully passed by generations in the hearts of shinobi no Konoha.

He stood there still. The cold breeze gently brushed his hair and his uncover arms. Even though he worn his Jounin attire more these days, he actually felt that the ANBU attire was more practical, except when it was a deep winter day which he then would curse the sleeveless vest.

He thought of his sensei, the words that he spoke. Then he thought of the small memories that he has with An and Hiroshi. He thought of the observation that he took when he realised that he began to place his gaze onto the black hair sensei. He was certain that he would like to spend his life with Iruka. It seemed as destined. He was certain about that, as he never felt the same. He has crushes before. He thought he was in love with his sensei; he thought he was in love with An previously. But, nothing compared to the emotions that he has towards Iruka. He wanted to spend every moment with the man. He would want to support his sensei or An when they were feeling low, but it was different. He wanted to not just support, but if he could, he would take up all the pain that Iruka has to carry. He smiled softly under his mask while playing the rings that were on his dog tag. He remembered the kiss that was took place in the Hokage office. It was kind of imprudent, but then, it was his precedent and that Minato would still be the man that Kakashi cared for always, as he was his ANBU taicho. Therefore, he decided to keep the ring, as it was just a reminder of his proclamation, nothing more. Tomorrow, he promised, if the chance came, he would propose to Iruka. He promised to the sun that was in front of him.

At the same time, An and Kazuhiro were walking up to the Monument. They stopped when they were 10 steps before the end of the stairs. An looked at shadow behind Kakashi and smiled warmly. It was a mixture of feelings. He was glad that the young boy has grown fully to one of the most attractive man he has seen these 200 years. He was also concerned that whether he has ruined the boy's life. Also, partially, he was thinking of all the incidents that he has with the founders of Konoha. He remembered that he met them under a similar sunset as they thought it was a token of friendship to have their meeting at this late hour. But, by then, even though he was the youngest head of clan, he was the most capable vampire by his age. He smirked warmly. It was only around 80 years ago, but he felt the time has been elongated eccentrically.

At the back, Kazuhiro stood peacefully behind his master, while instead of looking somewhere else, he placed his glance carefully, but not too observably at the young Jounin, as well as breathing the faint sense of the cologne that came from his master's silver hair that was afloat in the air. He saw the other ring that Kakashi has at his dog tag. It was his master's ring, he definitely remembered. It was from another silver hair shinobi. Kazuhiro remembered his name, _Hatake__Minoru_. He shook his head in a very small angled. He could even still recall the day when the man met his master and the relationship that they have. He knew that his master did not fall in love with Minoru, but it was always something more. But then the line to distinguish friends and lovers could be quite blurred sometimes. As the new head of clan, An was far too close to the man, which Kazuhiro knew that some of the elders were not pleased. Nonetheless, that eccentric relationship did not last long, as Minoru felt in love with another woman, which Kazuhiro was fairly certain, as he never seen the vividness in his gaze. It was same as the vividness that Kakashi has now. Kazuhiro chuckled softly, which An drew his thoughts back to the reality and looked at him curiously. "There," Kazuhiro whispered, pointing at the silver ring that Kakashi has.

An smiled so gently that Kazuhiro has not seen for a long while. "I passed the ring to him when I saw his gaze on Iruka-chan back at the resort," said An while brushing his hair behind his ear. "He sometimes does remind me of Minoru-kun." He chucked, "Kashi-kun was definitely his grandson. The mop of silver was really unforgettable."

Kazuhiro laugh cheerfully, "An-sama, nothing that is so unforgettable when you have even better silver hair and that the majority of our clan has a certain level of silver anyway."

As Kazuhiro spoke, Kakashi turned his gaze to the men. "An-nii, why don't you come over with Kazuhiro-kun?"

Without any question, both men approached Kakashi hastily, for which the latter asked, "I have met Kyo-san and that she told me you are going to blood me soon?"

"Hai," An answered without hesitation, as he foreseen that Kakashi mentioned about the conservation that he has with Kyo. "But I won't blood you now, just that I want to tell you that as the head of Sasaki, our family is always welcoming you to join us."

"I know." Kakashi grinned warmly. "You know I have always thought of this." He slowly took the Hatake ring out of his finger and let the chain dropped back to his chest. "I just want to tell you that I am going to purpose to Ruka tomorrow."

"Marvellous." An replied gladly, while Kazuhiro smiled sincerely behind. "After the saga, then we can arrange the best wedding for you two."

"And for that, An-nii, I am inviting you to be my witness, as you are the only family member left for me," said Kakashi, 'since sensei has passed away…"

"My pleasure, Kashi-kun." An bowed faintly. "I guessed Minoru –kun would be glad to hear that."

Kakashi turned his watch back to the village, "isn't this beautiful?" he asked, but before the other two could reply, "I still remembered as a team, Minato sensei, Obito, Rin and I came here to picnic, it was long before sensei became Yondaime."

An placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "yes, this place is beautiful, that's why our clan has been in this valley for centuries…" An paused and felt the breeze that generally brushed his long silver hair, "it does worth all the effort to protect this place…"

10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10

At the same instance, at the heart of the village, Iruka was looking up at the Hokage Monument from his bedroom window. He was surprised to notice two mop of red and a mop of blue on top of the Monument. He was certain that the hair belongs to Kakashi and An as there was no red hair ANBU in the village, neither short nor long haired and that it was so obvious that only Kazuhiro has blue haired. It was tricky to see the men in the first place, but as the breeze gently blew An's hair up in the air, it was a somewhat attractive view.

Iruka picked up the cigarette case that Kakashi has placed by the windowsill since he moved in. Although there were problems that he should address when the whole saga was over, he was glad that apart from that, Kakashi and himself have a decent relationship together. He was glad that Kakashi truly understood and accepted his mutable personality. In the first place, he was bit concern and scared that Kakashi would not able to bear that, as he felt that it was understandable that Kakashi was attracted by his gentle and kind personality on the surface. But realising that Kakashi has treated him as an observation target, Iruka was so glad that Kakashi was attracted by his true personality, which Iruka really would thank kami for that if there was a true kami. He was so pleased that he did not need to hide his true emotion.

Although people thought Iruka was a kind, patient and gentle person, in reality, well, he still was in certain degree, not pretentious, but just not as people thought. Iruka could be quite impatient sometimes and that he was definitely not 100% uke at all. He was a capable man that has his own pride.

He looked at the 3 figures at the top of the cliff again. Although he was still concerned about the emotion that lured between Kakashi and An, he just hoped that after they rescued Hiroshi, things would changed. He tried to trust Kakashi and that the said jounin was careful enough and he has given him reassurance when he needed.

"Life is a funny business, isn't it?" Iruka asked himself. Months ago, he would not believe that he would go out with a man. Months ago, he would not believe that Kakashi was actually a gentle person underneath. He would not believe that he has found out the stalker that he always felt of, yes, Iruka would call Kakashi's observation as stalking. Nonetheless, everything was like a dream. Things were somehow to good and it was kind of too quick to be true. "Maybe this is call love," he spoke to the empty space. He leaned back to the window fame and stared at the red colour sky. At the moment, he could not say that he wanted to be with Kakashi forever, but maybe he simply needed more reassurance, as he knew it would be extremely difficult to move his eyes off the silver hair jounin.

10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10

As the men were thinking all about past and eros, Sarutobi was sitting by his office desk, rubbing his temple. He was regretting, as he was immature when he was young. He looked back at the scrolls that contained all the history of Konoha. There was not much information that included the vampire and his clan. He was too young and inexperience. But then, as Shodaime and Nidaime passed away too early, he has to take over the leadership without learning enough. With the Sasaki clan, he seriously should have try his best to persuade to not to remove An from the village. He really should have. He should have known thoroughly that the head of the vampire would not be as generous as he appeared to be. But then, he was not feeling defeated as the said vampire has 100 years to learn, while he has only barely 20 years to learn everything. He reread the scroll that was in his hand again. He has confirmed with Hiashi, Shikaru, Inoichi and other head of clans. He tried to figure out what the plot that the vampire was planning. From what floated on the surface was that An would like to come back to the village freely and that his clan could use the mansion that they have these 2000 years, as well as the fact that Kakashi would be joining his clan along with Iruka. It seems normal, but Sarutobi didn't thought of it that way. With the removal of the hunter, he has to be extra careful with the vampire. It was still amazing that An simply flew off the village when the Daimyo insisted. With the power that An has during that time, Sarutobi knew that he could have defence himself easily, as most of the shinobi from Konoha was trained by the man himself and that in the first 2 shinobi war, they were simply lack of men anyway. He sighed again, but nothing he could change as the scroll at the far end was the agreement that An has managed to sort out. He has the approval from the other 4 Daimyo as well as the Kage. Also, he has received letters from the other 2 immortal clans reinforced that it was unacceptable that Daimyo has asked An to leave the clan's land 50 years ago. He somehow was wondering whether the Kyuubi incident with Tobi has anything to do with the vampire. But who knew, Sarutobi sighed again. Who knew? All he hoped that the vampire leader would not blame him for his mistakes. Sarutobi looked up at the pictures of the Hokage. He hoped that the said vampire would not bring up the death of Hatake Sakumo again. He suddenly felt old and tired. Maybe he needed to decide who would be taking his seat next. He hoped that either Jiraiya or Tsunade would take up the seat, as Kakashi was also on the list and he was not sure whether it would be a good idea to have the future Sasaki councillor as the Hokage.

[Yanvi: well, I have managed to finish off the story, which now I will work on: 1) typing the remaining chapters up, 2) work on the epilogue, please tell me, my dear readers, to what extent you want to know more about An's plot, as I felt that now, since the beginning of the second part of _Mission__10_, it has been more an AU fanfic as I think I have slightly focused too much on An's plot. There are bits and bobs that I didn't explain in the main story, just still thinking of whether I should write them up and place them at the epilogue… anyway…. Next chapter will be a hopefully very sweet chapter [grinning irresponsibility] as it was the main reason that I did not pop up and say that I have completed the story [argh…] it was a sweet, but slow, painful and in arrogantly death…. [talking ji-bbish already]

Nonetheless, please say whether you like this or not. Thzz]


	21. 35 The Proposal,  Hatake Iruka

**Chapter 35 – The Proposal **

Although Iruka was wondering what kind of plans that Kakashi was thinking of, he reached home promptly after his training with the other ANBU members.

"I am home," he said. Since Kakashi has moved in, Iruka just felt he didn't barely whispered the words, but spoke properly, as he was glad that someone would hopefully hear that. When he walked thought the hallway to the living room, he was amazed to see his ex-student, Neji, and Kazuhiko were sitting around the kotatsu with Kakashi. He nodded at the summon politely when the latter friendly nodded at him. Kakashi turned his head at the same time, "yo, Ruka, welcome back." He smiled warmly under his mask, "can you get change first, I just need to go though the final part with Neji-kun, then we are done for today."

"Sure…" Iruka turned his attention to the byakugan owner. The latter spoke plainly, "Gai sensei sent me to reconfirm the details."

"I see," Iruka replied quickly as he knew the young man rarely spoke more than 10 words and obviously he only provided the main reason. Iruka knew that clearly, as he has read the scroll that An has passed to other member for the mission tomorrow. As it was his first mission, he was slightly anxious, yet somehow slightly excited as though he worked with Kakashi before, but not for ANBU mission, and that it was always interesting to see An in action as when the vampire fight, his actions were so smooth and elegant to the fact that there was always new skills for Iruka to pick up.

When he has a good soak in the bath, the men were already gone, and Kakashi has gotten dressed into his smart civilian wear again. "Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"Ma… you will know later…" Kakashi replied without pulling up his gaze from the book that he was reading. "Just wear the stuff that I hanged by the wardrobe."

Iruka slowly turned his focus to the said clothing. Kakashi took out the military jacket that he bought him during last mission, a white shirt and a pair of black slim jeans. As he has not closed the bedroom door, he looked at Kakashi again. The latter was wearing the same coloured clothing, and that his black coloured jacket was casually lying next to the man. He wondered again where they were going. But nonetheless, he quickly got dressed.

When he came out from the bedroom, Kakashi was already standing at the hallway, ready to go. Therefore, he swiftly get his shoes on and followed Kakashi quietly.

As they walked on the street quietly, Kakashi silently, gently grabbed Iruka's right hand. Since they back from that mission, they have casually dated a few times, but Kakashi never asked Iruka to wear anything specifically, though they have worn the identical jackets a few time as it has also become a staple piece in Iruka's wardrobe. It was the first time that they worn almost identical. When Iruka decided to get answers for his mysteries, Kakashi stopped at the front of a restaurant, Le Cercle. "Kakashi-kun?"

But before, Iruka could react; Kakashi has already pulled him into the restaurant. The manager professionally and swiftly led them to the table by the window where the grand piano sited. Iruka heard of this particular restaurant before, when Genma mentioned it in the mission room, apparently it was one of the best restaurant in Konoha.

However, before Iruka concerned what to have, another waitress already serving red wine and water automatically. Kakashi thanked the waitress before he spoke, "well, since I know you will not sure what to have, I have already preordered the food when I booked the table. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Iruka softly replied before he turned his gaze to the window. Konoha looked different when viewing from a higher angle. It was peaceful and from the scenery in front of him, it remind of the reason that they, as a shinobi would fight for. It was eccentric in the first place for Kakashi to take over the decision-making; as previously, as a friend, if he counted their interaction as friend, Kakashi was seems not to be an opinionated person in lots of aspect of life; however, since they were going out, the said jounin was astonishingly dominance in most aspect. Although Iruka was also an opinionated person, he just felt that it was not bad to have someone to pamper him a bit, especially when it was so rare to see the dopey grey eye full of emotion.

The food was absolutely brilliant. The steak was exactly medium rare and the vegetables were perfectly seasoned and cooked. The wine that went with the meal was wonderful. It was fruity, but still quite full-bodied, which Iruka loved. Obviously, Kakashi has done his homework. But then, after dinning with An, Iruka knew who has been the advisor behind the scene. They have opera cake for dessert and Kakashi has a small glass of sauternes to go with.

When they left the restaurant, it was already 2130. Iruka supposed Kakashi would either ask him out to have some coffee or would go home straight away as they could not have more alcohol due to the mission tomorrow. However, Kakashi didn't head either direction. Instead, he gently grabbed Iruka's hand again and walked towards the outskirt of the village, towards the Memorial Stone. Iruka knew the man spent lots of time by the stone, but he was not sure why, as they never paid any visit to the stone together.

When they arrived by the stone, Kakashi finally verbalised, "Ruka, there is something that I want to tell you for a long time."

"Yes?" Iruka replied, slightly concerned, as even during missions, Kakashi rarely sounded this serious and firm.

Kakashi raised his right hand and gently brushed away the hair by Iruka's ear and placed his palm at Iruka's jaw. Without the glove, Kakashi's hand was stone cold and Iruka placed his hand on top of the paler hand by instinct. "Kashi-kun?"

Kakashi withdrew his hand and instead, he held the hand that was placed on top of his just now. "Ruka, I guessed you know some of my plans that I have arranged with An –kun… and for that… I was wondering…" he hesitated, then slowly, took off the silk eye patch and exposed his red sharingan. Then he continued, "as we never know what will happen tomorrow in our mission, I have accepted An-kun's invitation. If anything happen to me during the mission, I have given permission for An-kun to convert me. As my partner, Ruka, I was just wondering whether you concur with my decision?"

Iruka nodded quietly. He has been thinking about that since the night when the said vampire was back in the village. After all the consideration, he knew that Kakashi would ask him about that before their departure for the rescue mission. Although he was not 100% certain, Iruka knew that nothing could be securely certain, as a life of shinobi, so he would just take the best option with whatever he thought it suited the best.

Kakashi was slightly relief when he saw the gentle nod from Iruka. He exhaled in relief, then took something from his left jean pocket and spoke, "Ru… do you know why I decided to take you here after dinner?" But before Iruka could reply, he graciously kneel on his left knee, "Umino Iruka, in front of all our precious people, the ones that we love and loved by, will you marry me? Be my partner for the eternality?" Kakashi firmly looked into Iruka's chocolate eyes, "I have been in love with you for a long time. I saw your smiles, as well as your tears all these years, and that I want to be the reason of your smiles and I want to sweep away your tears when you need. I simply want to be your shelter. Iruka, please, will you marry me?"

"Ano…" Iruka hesitated and when he wanted to use his left hand to rub his scar, he realised that Kakashi was still holding his hand. From the mismatched eyes, he could only see love and care. He could also see that Kakashi was really serious. It was hard to say 'no' when he already could not remove his gaze form the man. He knew he loved the man, and that he was also so glad that the man loved him genuinely and sincerely. Without any further hesitation, he replied, "yes, Kakashi." He flushed slightly, "I am willing to be your partner for the eternality."

Kakashi pulled the largest smile he ever has. He then swiftly placed the object that was in his left hand onto Iruka's left ring finger. He raised his body and embraced the brunette tightly. "Oh… Ru… I am so scared that you will say no."

"Well, it's hard to say no when the most elite shinobi in the village knee in front of me, isn't it?" Iruka teased, while he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. He raised his left hand in the air and looked at the ring. It was slightly lose on his finger and that the ring looked familiar.

After a long hug, Kakashi released his grip, and turned his attention to the ring. "Does that fit you?"

"Well… it is slightly on the larger side, but I guessed we can bring this to a goldsmith to have this resize."

"Oh," Kakashi response slightly disappointingly, "I guessed we have to get a new ring when we back from the mission then."

"No. It's fine. Kakashi." Iruka stopped Kakashi's word. As now he has enough time to think, he remembered where the ring from. He saw this on Kakashi's neck previously. "Cause I know this ring is important to you, right? As I have seen this around your neck."

"Yes, it is…" Kakashi replied. "An-kun give it to me when we were at the resort." He held the ring and slightly turned it. The top layer of the ring came off and exposed a gold layer. "Can you see the words?"

From the dim streetlights by the stone, Iruka could vaguely read the words uncertainly, "Hatake and Sasaki?"

"Apparently, An-kun told me that my grandfather, Minoru-jii-chan, paid the once world famous goldsmith to make this ring as a birthday present for An-kun, as a token of their friendship. But obviously, since An-kun planned for me to join the Sasaki, this would be the best ring to my life long partner."

"Indeed… it is…" Iruka slowly turned back the top layer to its previous position. "This is a perfect engagement ring indeed. But Kakashi, we need to get our own wedding rings when we back from mission."

"Of course, my love." Kakashi placed a soft perk at Iruka's forehead, "shall we head home now? It's getting late."

"Sure. Back to _our_ home," Iruka replied sweetly.

"Yes. To our home," Kakashi echoed. "I am glad to have a home to go, Ruka, my love…"

[Yanvi: well, I have decided, I will only post the epilogues that are related to Kashi-kun and Ruka-chan on fanfic, the other epilogues that are related to Hiroshi and An are going to be on my livejournal, which can find the link on my profile. Hope this is sweet enough, as it really took me a long while to decide how Kashi-kun would propose to Ruka-chan…

Anyway… Last 5 to go… but I caught a bad cold… sigh…]


	22. 36,37 Beginning of the Rescue Mission 1

**Chapter 36**

_Very early morning, by the south gate of Konoha_

Although Iruka was an early bird, it was seldom for him to wake up and get change at 3.30 in the morning. He just felt the whole situation dreamy, as he still could not believe that Kakashi has proposed to him and that he was going off to his first ANBU mission, and for which, one of the most significant mission in his life. Consequently, when they ate the breakfast that Kakashi prepared and head off the meeting point, Iruka was still not sure whether he was worried, petrified or confident. It was really a combination of sentiment.

When they arrived by the gate, 4 ANBU members were already friendly talking to the guards in the staff room, while waiting for the rest of the team. When Kakashi and Iruka were greeting the men, two silver hair ANBU materialised in front of them. Iruka could see 2 of the members were as stunned as him when he saw the silvers. He found it extraordinary to have 3 silver haired men together. But he recognised An straightaway as he has seen the Jackal mask previously. He then turned his attention to Kakashi who was not stunned to see another silver haired member.

"Well… morning…" An began to speak. Then, he opened the meeting room door, which was at the far end of the staff room, "let's have an opening assembly before we head off."

Once everyone in the room, and Kakashi closed the door securely behind them. The men took off their masks, as they were interested to see who were the other silver hair man and also the blue hair man that was there at the beginning.

The unknown silver hair man took off his mask. His facial feature was similar to An, though An has more leadership aura and stronger facial feature. Once they stood closely together, it was obviously that the man's hair has a tint of purple instead of the pure silver than An has. "This is my younger brother, Kaoru, which some of you may heard of his account in the ANBU. He is _P__anther_. As this mission is also associated strongly with our clan, Sasaki, thus I have ordered him to provide extra support," An spoke steadily, while he waved at Kazuhiko to stand by him, "and this is my summon, Kazuhiko-kun, also know as _Coyote_." An paused when Kazuhiko gently bowed to the men. "I hope everyone has carefully read the information that I have send you few days ago," An glanced everyone in the room when they nodded gently, "I suggested we divided into two groups. Kakashi, you will be leading Tenzo, Iruka, and Kazuhiko to rescue Hiroshi-kun, as you are the only one who he will recognise apart from me. But I need to lead the rest to gather the scrolls that Sarutobi-kun has requested. So, Kaoru, Genma, as well as Hayate are going with me. Is that alright for you, gents?"

"Well… we never see Jackal-san nor Panther-san in action, didn't we, Hayate?" Genma questioned while he was still chewing his senbon. Hayate nodded in silence, so Genma continued, "it's an honour to work with you both, sempai."

An smiled gladly. He then placed his mask back on his face. "As Jackal, the ANBU programmer, it is an honour to work with you all, gentlemen. Yoroshikune." When he completed his sentence, he opened the door and walked outside the gate.

The hunters' headquarter was around 1.5 days by foot from Konoha, even for the speed of ANBU. As Gosutobare was between the headquarter and Konoha, An has informed their stay in Gosutobare to Kyo by the scroll that Kakashi delivered. By the time when they arrived at the gate of Gosutobare, Kyo was already standing there. An and Karou, who arrived at the gate first, greeted Kyo friendly. Apart from the fact that they were both head of clans, An was also a close friend of Kyo when they were young. Kyo's summon politely lead the men to the room that Kakashi talked to Kyo before, for dinner, while An gestured Kakashi to stay put. Therefore, Kakashi pushed Iruka towards the dinning room gently and said, 'see you later, Ruka. Don't worry, Tenzo knew the way here."

When the men were gone, Kyo lead the remaining 4 into the room round the corner. The men and woman quickly sat at the zabuton that have been laid in a circle earlier. Kakashi looked at the three empty zabuton curiously, as he certainly sensed that there were three extra charka signatures lured faintly in the room before they entered. When he managed to detect where they have hidden, he turned at stared at the corner by the door. Three figures appeared suddenly with a small distortion in the air.

One of the black hair men broke the silence, "not bad, An-sama. Without doubt, he is a definitely a fine shinobi." He then sat next to Kakashi, and leaned towards him. "Boy, you are a Hatake, aren't you? You surely smell like Minoru."

Kakashi nodded slowly as he never has been told that he smelled like his grandfather.

Kyo laughed, "quit it, Tsuki-chan. Pass us those scroll to An-chan as we need to seal those scrolls that Akira- san has sealed." Then she turned to Kakashi, as none of them remembered that Kakashi didn't know these people. "Well, these two guys are Takaoka Tsuki and Tasuku. They are the messengers for the Takaoka leader, Akira-san. And him," Kyo pointed at the purple hair man, Kakashi guessed immediately that he was an Akashiya, as with the noticeable violet coloured hair. "He is Kotei-kun, the head librarian of our Achieve."

Kakashi politely nod, while Tsuki pulled out 5 scrolls from his bag. Tsuki pushed the scrolls towards Kazuhiko, "An-sama, Akira- sama has ordered us to obtain your approval on these scrolls."

An grabbed one of them, subsequently Kaoru, Kyo and Kotei grabbed one each. Kazuhiko peeked quietly next to An, who now looking at Kyo instead of the scroll. "Kyo-chan?"

Kyo nodded unhurriedly and performed a few hand seal after her last nod. A purple colour charka sent off from Kyo's fingertips towards the scrolls and an Akashiya crest was then visible on the scrolls. An then turned his attention to Kazuhiko who remained silence. An shrugged his shoulder and did the same hand seals, which a silver colour charka lured on top of the scrolls and formed a Sasaki crest. Tsuki slowly and carefully wrapped the scrolls and placed into his bag. "Arigatou, An- sama, Kyo –sama."

Then, Tasuku took out another 2 scrolls, "An- sama," he passed the scrolls to Kazuhiko, "Akira –sama managed to find out the materials that you need."

Kazuhiko quickly received the scrolls and placed them next to his knees. As their mission has been accomplished, Tsuki and Tasuku politely left the room, as they knew that by their ranks, some discussions were not meant to be heard, and that it has been a long day for them, as they have made their way as fast as they could from Kumogakure.

Kakashi turned to An, as he would expect an answer from the vampire. An smirked, as he knew that Kakashi would demand an answer when it was possible. "The scrolls that we have signed are about the new arrangement that we have with the humans. All the Kage and one of their selected ANBU taicho will learn the main lists caustic jutsu that will cause us damages. It was the exchange of removing the hunters and in order to keep them safe if any of our clan members gone wild. However," An added, "it is quite unnecessary as most of the clans have left the main land that only here, Gosutobare, and the Sasaki mansion are the places for our clans in the Land of Fire, while the Takaoka based in the Kumogakure. And of course the Sasaki elders in a valley near Kirigakure, so that's part of the explanation of my residence over there."

Kakashi carefully digested the information, but then he was curious, 'so why An-ni you want your power back?"

An smiled wryly, "you will know later, it's not fun to reveal the secrets." Kakashi looked deeply in An's eyes. Although he sounded wryly and blood thirsty, in the eyes, there were no such emotions, but only sorrow and tiredness.

10 10 10 10 10 10 10

On the other side of the building, the men noticed the ring on Iruka's dog tag, especially Tenzo, when he has seen that ring on his sempai's neck after their mission to the Land of Water. "Sempai proposed to you?" he questioned, slightly heart broken.

"Hai." Iruka replied slightly shyly. Maybe Kakashi did not notice it, but Iruka undeniably noticed the crush. "Yesterday," he added.

"Ohh… so you are now Mrs Hatake, aren't you, Iruka?" Genma finished his dango and placed his senbon back to his mouth. "Wonderful," he input sarcastically."

"Genma, stop being like a jerk," Hayate commented after he finished his tea, "congratulation, Iruka!"

"Yea, congrats, Iruka!" Tenzo pulled a smile. Iruka was sure that Genma didn't notice, but Hayate should have noticed it was an artificial smile.

Nonetheless, Iruka replied politely, "Thanks." Then, Tenzo made an excuse and went to the toilet. Iruka was slightly concern as they were still on a mission, and they should not have raised any personal issues, so he just thought it might be a good idea to check with the man in private. However, when Iruka arrived at the garden. He saw that Tenzo was already sitting next to Kakashi at the roof of the Achieve. So he quickly hid his charka and his body as quickly as possible, though he doubted that he could hide away from the men, if they were really alerted.

'Sempai, I heard…" Tenzo spoke softly, which was unusual.

Kakashi knew what the kohai was planning to say, so he stopped him, "since you heard the news, aren't you going to congratulate me?" Kakashi focused his single grey orb on the kohai. As he saw the latter's lips pushed into a thin line, he sighed, "I thought I have told you that, Tenzo… I like you, but only between good friends. It is same as with An-nii." He rubbed his nape, as he knew that he has to deal with this, but didn't know that the kohai really didn't take their last conversation seriously. "Ma… Tenzo… please?"

Tenzo turned his head away from Kakashi, 'sempai, give me some times, please? I will be alright tomorrow."

Kakashi sighed in defeat. "Okay. Good night, Tenzo." He wanted to tap the younger man's shoulder like when they were out in mission together, but he hesitated. The younger man felt the hesitation, so he tapped Kakashi's shoulder instead.

"I am alright, sempai. Oyasumi." Tenzo said as coolly as he could cope. But when he wanted to turn to patrol the village, Kakashi grasped him into his embrace, "Tenzo…" Kakashi whispered, slightly shaken, "I am sorry…"

Tenzo's arms slowly climbed up to Kakashi's shoulder, "sempai, don't be… I know that long time… I know where your heart is, just that I never thought you will actually begin your courtship and even propose…"

"Shuh… Tenzo…" Kakashi stopped Tenzo's word with his thumb. "But this doesn't change the fact that you are still my favourite kohai and that I know I can relied on you to look after my back, does it?"

"No, Kakashi sempai, you can still relied on me." Tenzo replied firmly.

"Good." Kakashi replied and then kissed the kohai's hitai-ate, "You remember the story about my short romance with sensei?" Kakashi continued when he saw the small nod from Tenzo, "this is the same, my cute kohai… one day, you will find the man or woman that loves you the same way as you are and I will be looking forward to train little woodenheads if you decided to have children."

"We will see, sempai…" Tenzo response. "I got to go, Seimei-kun is waiting to patrol the village with me tonight."

Kakashi released his grasp hastily, "Good night, Tenzo." He stood there when he saw the kohai disappeared in a jutsu. He sighed, "but I know it is not the same… Minato… sensei…" he knew that Iruka was there around the corner, but he has nothing to be ashamed off, so he just let him be.

Iruka stood at the dark, quietly, waiting for Kakashi to leave the garden. He knew that the jounin was popular, but he never knew that the said man was this popular. Nonetheless, he trusted the jounin as he knew that the said man was not a man that would make promises mindlessly and that he was a trust worthy man.

**Chapter 37**

_The next morning_

The men were glad that it was a rather sunny day, so that they would quickly travel to the headquarter and hopefully could complete the mission in a lightening speed and with minimal casualties. All the men arrived sharply at the front gate, which Kyo stood out from the crowd as she was still wearing her black kimono.

"So I will see you this evening, hopefully," Kyo addressed An when the men left the gate. "Be careful."

"No worries, Kyo-chan." An spoke softly before he disappeared into the woods along with the other men.

Quietly, swiftly, the men formed a diamond formation with Kaoru lead at the front and An at the back, and travelled though the forest. Even for ANBU, this part of the Land of Fire was a no go zone, as there were so many dangerous animals and death traps that were set by their ancestors; and that the Akashiya has used this place to carry out their experiments, as it was only a small distance from their village. If there was an alternative route, all the taicho recommended their team to stay away from this part of the forest. However, as Kaoru was leading at the front, he slowly released his blood thirst charka and joined with An's charka to form a small hemisphere around the men. It would prevent any animals that were trying to attack them, though some who were not afraid to Kaoru's killing instinct, and so Kakashi and Hayate quickly flew kunai to stop them approaching, as there was no time to waste to kill these animals.

During midway, the men stopped by the stream to fill their canteen, as due to the nature of this mission, they have bought the minimal, so that they could react faster as the hunters were fast in speed. However, the only disadvantage of having a sunny day, An and Kaoru were rather hungry by then. Kakashi swiftly passed his gloveless forearm to An.

Kaoru smirked mockingly, "An-nii, you are lucky that you have your tank with you. I wish I have my personal tank."

An didn't border to reply and pinned his fang into Kakashi's wrist. He only spoke after he sealed the wound and cleaned his mouth with a tissue, "then, my dear Kaoru, please find your own tank as soon as possible. I am sick of the elders asking me when you are going to take over some of the clan duty."

"An-nii… ma… not now…" Kaoru pouted, tried to act cute. He placed his canteen back into his pouch. "I bet you have forgot how awful these preserved blood tasted like…"

"That's why you need to find yourself either a tank or a lover quickly, Kaoru, I meant it, in both all aspect." An replied firmly, which Kaoru knew that was an order from the leader, not just simply from his older brother. He knew that, but then, unlike the majority of the Sasaki, Kaoru was lack of emotion, as he felt having an affair with any living object was troublesome.

An did not comment furthermore, as he knew he got his message across. He then transformed into bat form, "so…" he spoke, "are we ready to go?"

The men slowly stood up and formed the same formation like they did in the morning. They then wordlessly travelled for another 2 hours before they saw the white marble building.

"How rich are the hunters…" Genma admired mockingly. "What a grand building."

"They were just thieves, Sparrow." An replied in monotone. He didn't like the hunters, especially they tried to get advantages from both sides. They held no pride and totally not trustworthy. They would betray any sides as long as they were paid the highest. "These men took advantages from their fellow human and killed our clan members for no reason."

All the men looked at An shockingly, while the two vampire and a summon sighed. Even though Kaoru was not in the council, but as a front line combatant, he heard about the tragedies that the hunters bought when they killed his fellow vampires without appropriate justification.

Nonetheless, An gathered back his emotion and pointed at a cellar window. "Kashi-kun, your team will infiltrate in from this window, and my team is going thought the back door, which is on our right. We will meet at the front hall on our current left, as Kyo would bring Team Gai and Team Kakashi as backups at the forest by the gate." He glanced at the men one more time, "good luck."

The men nodded in unison and disappeared within in a split second. While An and the other men off to the Achieve, Kakashi and the rest broken in from the cellar window as they needed to find their way down to the water prison. The cellar was surprisingly dry and strongly scent. It was not exactly unpleasant as it was smell like ham and dried food. As they walked further down, the smell of preserved food was getting stronger and stronger. The other three felt nothing wrong about that rather than start to draw correlations with food in their mind. But it was not the case for Tenzo, further into the building, he found himself more difficult to breathe. As he was right behind Kakashi, he whispered, "sempai, wait. There's something wrong."

Kakashi turned and realised that his kohai turned pale. So he gestured and sneaked into a dark corner, "are you okay, Tenzo?"

"I don't know. But I felt hard to breathe. I don't know why." Tenzo replied hazily.

As Kazuhiko heard that, he quickly walked pass Iruka and checked on Tenzo. He looked at the symptoms and took a deep breath. He quickly figured out what was in the air. Then he realised that there was a hint of waraitake in the air. He quickly pulled up Tenzo's vest from his chin up to his nose. "I think it is the waraitake in the air. As it is rare to have wood jutsu user these days, you guys don't aware of the smell and effects on people like Tenzo."

Kakashi took a small sniff in the air. Then, he could vaguely smell the wooden mushroomy smell in the air. "Will he be ok?"

"Hopefully his vest can act as a small barrier for the moment, but I doubt that Tenzo-chan will be at his best performance today."

"Go-me… sempai…" Tenzo murmured weakly.

"Don't' worry, Tenzo." Kakashi cut though Tenzo's word crisply. "Ruka, can you give him a hand, as Kazuhiko and I can deal with the welcome, since we are more experienced."

"Okay." Iruka replied crisply and placed his left hand at Tenzo's waist while lifting the latter's right arm on his shoulder.

"Go-me, Iruka…" Tenzo added.

"No worries, hopefully once we get into the water tanks, the smell won't be this bad," Iruka replied, tried to cheer Tenzo up.

Then, they continued their journey, moving more into the base of the building. "It is strangely quiet. I thought this is their headquarter." Kakashi whispered.

"Since our clans have moved more our members away from the main land, there is not much reason for the hunters to milk money from the humans, so their number reduced dramatically with the decreased of our clan members." Kazuhiko replied quietly. He then pointed at the largest metal door down the corridor. "There we are."

When they arrived in front of the door, there was also a small door next to it. Kazuhiko opened the door slowly. He was relief that there was nobody. He gestured Iruka and Tenzo into the room. "Iruka-kun, wait here with Tenzo-kun. If we don't come back within one hour, use this jutsu," he quickly performed a few hand seal, "use this to check the door. If the door is locked, then followed this map," he passed Iruka a piece of paper, "as we needed An-sama to unlock the door."

"Understood." Iruka nodded promisingly. Then, he repeated the hand seals that Kazuhiko has performed, reconfirming the sequence with the summon.

Subsequently, Kazuhiko and Kakashi entered the room behind the metal door, while Iruka mutely closed the door and carefully sealed his charka. Although Tenzo was not feeling too well, he slowly buried his charka while trying to find the most comfortable position to recover.

Once inside the room, Kakashi was amazed how spacious the room was. It was as big as an auditorium and they were at the mezzanine level. He grabbed the nearest clipboard and tried to flip though the documents, while Kazuhiko grabbed another one to read. Swiftly, Kazuhiko managed to spot the container and quickly pressed a few buttons at the control panel and tried to drain off the liquid inside the tank that contained Hiroshi.

As it has to take at least 15 minutes for the machine to drain the liquid, Kakashi and Kazuhiko hid at themselves underneath the mezzanine, so that they could observe the process clearly, without getting notice.

Kakashi whispered, "aren't these your people too?"

"They are. But I don't think they are innocent anyway. Some of them have been here for hundred years. If we found our members were killing human on purpose or have been convicted other crimes, we would hand them over to the hunters to take care off." Kazuhiko whispered. "But for Hiroshi-sama's case, he was chased by the hunters was not because of crime that he has committed, but his fellow members. He was a victim of the coup d'etat. Akira-sama's cousin was planning to overthrow the current council and wanted to make himself as the head of clan. As one of the influenced supporter of Akira-sama, Hiroshi-sama was a main target that he wanted to get rid of. So from what we found out was that the hunters were paid to capture Hiroshi and other members. As a result that's why the Daimyo of the 5 countries permitted An-sama to carry out this mission off the book." Kazuhiko paused, "but then, the one thing that I still don't understand is that Hiroshi-sama should have informed An-sama, with his power as the head of clan, saving a werewolf from the hunter group was not too difficult. I still wondering whether Akira-sama was planning anything underneath…"

"Oh…" Kakashi replied in monotone, as he always hated these issues. He hated it when it was down with power. Even though nobody told him the true reason behind his father's death, but from the side history that An has told him, he just felt that his father was also a victim in a coup d'etat. He sighed.

Swiftly, 15 minutes passed in a blink. Kakashi summoned Pakkun, Uhei and Bull out. The dogs quickly run towards the now hopefully empty tank, while the men were waiting at their place. After two minutes, Pakkun ran back quickly, "boss, come."

The men hurriedly dashed to the tank. Bull was trying to drag the black haired werewolf out of the tank. Kazuhiko kneel by the unconscious man and poured a small bottle of liquid into his mouth. "Hiroshi-sama?" He questioned.

Hiroshi slowly opened his eyes. "Kazuhiko-chan?" His vision was still blurred but then he only knew a few blue haired men. He turned his gaze hazily; he knew lots of silver haired men, but only one that covered his face in a white porcelain mask. "Kakashi -kun? You grew much taller…" he murmured.

"Yes, Hiroshi-nii. Time to wake up." Kakashi quickly grabbed Hiroshi's arm, "I still looking forward to drink your sakura sake."

"Ah… yes… How's An-chan?" Hiroshi asked, as his focus was getting more clearly.

"An-sama is completing other part of the mission, he send me over to gather you first." Kazuhiko quickly grabbed the other arm of Hiroshi's. "We need to get going, Hiroshi-sama."

"O…kay." Hiroshi stood up weakly and lean most of his weight to Kazuhiko and Bull. "Give me 10 minutes, I should be fine."

"Pakkun, go to Ruka, tell them we are coming up." Kakashi ordered and the pug ran straight away.


	23. 38,39 Mission Continue, Death of Kakashi

**Chapter 38**

When the three men arrived at the metal door 10 minutes later, Tenzo and Iruka were already by the door. Although Tenzo was not fully recovered, he was much better than 45 minutes ago. It was the same for Hiroshi, although he was not as fit as he used to be, he was good enough to combat.

"What a quick recovery, Hiroshi-nii," Kakashi smirked, though his eyes were still cautiously scanning the area, as his shinobi instinct told him that it should not be this easy to rescue the werewolf. Somehow, he just felt the corridor was not the same as the one that they came down from. He titled his head to Kazuhiko, who quickly nodded in endorsement. Therefore, Kakashi bent down to Pakkun, "does the corridor smell of us?"

"Negative, boss. I was wondering how you guys got down here…" Pakkun replied in his husky voice. "Uhei, what do you think?"

"Negative," the brown dog replied.

"Hiroshi-sama, you are good enough to stand on your own?" Kazuhiko asked when he heard the answers from the dogs.

"Yes, give me your katana." Hiroshi answered. "I can smell that we have a familiar welcomer."

Kazuhiko quickly drew out two katana and passed one to Hiroshi, while the other three men drew out their kunai as well. "I guessed there are 3 in 100m and 2 more in 300m," Kazuhiko whispered.

"Then, Kazuhiko-kun, Hiroshi-nii and I will deal with the first three. Ruka, Tenzo, you guys back us up." Kakashi firmly ordered.

"Hai," both Iruka and Tenzo replied firmly.

Then they slowly climbed up the stairs. Surprisingly they arrived at the dinning hall, which was where they planned to meet the others. And it was here they intersected the welcomer, Kazuhiko and Hiroshi were stunned to see one of the hunters, who has taken off his mask. The black haired mask-less man spoke, "long time no see, Hiroshi and Kazu-chan."

"Satoru!" Hiroshi hissed. "It was you!" he added, refused to believe that one of his fellow councillors has betrayed his clan.

"Well… I thought you are going to be grateful that you have met the man that you have dreamt of. If I didn't precede the plan, I doubt you ever leave the council and," he added cunningly, "meet the luscious An-chan."

"An-sama is not luscious," Kazuhiko shouted angrily. "Mind your tongue, Satoru-sama."

"Well…Kazu-chan is still as cute as before." Satoru smirked even more cunningly, "you looked more luscious than your master, you know." He then turned his stare to the other men. "Well, Minoru's brat and Hashirama's brat? The old man let you use his men? I am well touched."

"Satoru," Hiroshi hissed again, "stop it and just tell me why."

"Ma… Hiroshi, we are not in the council, you don't need to be this stern. How's your bath anyway?" Satoru replied teasingly.

"Satoru," even Hiroshi was not in his best state, he could not control his anger and slowly a black mist of charka gathered around his katana.

"Okay, okay. I tell you the truth," Satoru spoke calmly, though his cunning smile was still at his face. "Because of him," he pointed at Kazuhiko, "and that when Tobi came to talk to me about the cute Kyuubi, I just thought I could let him a hand. You satisfied with my answer, Hiroshi?"

Kazuhiko shaken, as he could not believe to hear that, "Satoru-sama, I have told you that I don't feel that way."

"I know, as you care so much for your _An-sama_, my Kazu-chan. Since An's _exile_, it was so hard for me to see you as you don't even step out of the mansion, except for the clan's businesses. I thought if I created some incident, you would leave the building more often."

"Enough." Kazuhiko bellowed, "I won't forgive you, Satoru." He raised his katana and covered it with his silver coloured charka, "did you know how upset An sama was because of you!"

"So you want to fight me now, don't you, Kazu-chan~" Satoru's tone was still teasing, but his eyes were telling differently, as even Kakashi and Tenzo could sense the bloodlusting killing instinct lured in those black eyes.

"Hiroshi-sama, please leave him to me," Kazuhiko turned and asked Hiroshi, who simply just nodded. As Tenzo sensed the tension, he quickly stood back to back against Iruka, while Kakashi looked at Hiroshi, waiting for him to decide which one he wanted to fight.

"Let me take the stronger one, Kakashi-kun, as you need to take care of your kohai," Hiroshi spoke calmly, as if he was talking about the weather.

The combat began when Satoru took out his katana and at the split second; the other two hunters arrived at the scene. Therefore, each man has to fight individually. Although the hunters tired to lure the men to different corner of the room, Kakashi and Tenzo tired to stay with either Iruka or Hiroshi, due to their current physical strength. Although Kakashi has read the report that An has written for Iruka, although he trusted the man's skill, Kakashi was slightly concerned and kept a close eye on the latter if he could.

Not sure whether the hunter was weak or Kakashi has grew stronger under the training with An, Kakashi managed to kill his opponent within the first 15 minutes of the combat with his katana. When the hunter dropped dead on the ground, he turned to check out the surrounding with his charka, reassured that their enemies were only the ones in the room. When he turned his attention to Iruka, he moved as fast as he could, almost as fast as his sensei's famous hiraishin no jutsu, as he saw Iruka was losing the combat.

And for that exact split second, Kakashi managed to stand between Iruka and the hunter. His katana managed to stop the hunter's tanto, but he didn't expect the hunter would use a charka infused kunai with his left hand, and which he could not doge as both of his hands were supporting his katana. The hunter's charka was strong, and the kunai hit right though Kakashi's ANBU amour and the kunai came out from the other end of Kakashi's abdomen. "argh…" Kakashi screamed.

As Kakashi was right in front of Iruka, Iruka could only manage to hold Kakashi's body before he collapsed on him. At that second, the hunter was planning to precede his second round of attack. At the split second, Tenzo managed to terminate his opponent and captured the hunter with wood jutsu.

"Kakashi!" Iruka shouted, tried to keep the said man conscious, "don't you dare to leave me."

Although Tenzo would like to check Kakashi's status, but as he was still not recovered from the waraitake aroma, he was gasping, and it was getting more difficult for him to hold his wood jutsu.

Hiroshi and Kazuhiko were still fighting dangerously and quickly, as both of their opponents were strong, especially Satoru, as he was a werewolf. Hiroshi looked both side in concern. He has a quick glance at Kakashi's wound from far away; he then turned and shouted at Kazuhiko, "Kazuhiko-chan, did An-chan mark him yet?"

Although Kazuhiko wanted to turn and check out Kakashi's situation, he could not, as he was only a vampire summon, he needed a large portion of his concentration to fight the werewolf. "Sadly yes."

"Damn!" Hiroshi shouted, though he wanted to finish off his opponent quickly, but since he has been in the tank for a long time, his muscles and joints were starting to ache. He knew that if he managed to swap their opponent, Kazuhiko could at least prolong Kakashi's life, but then, he couldn't, as he was definitely not healthy enough to fight his fellow councillor.

"Ohhhh…" Satoru smiled, "is it my lucky day today?" Even though Satoru was a member of the council, he was also one of the clan's combatants, which he has trained with the vampires when he was young. It was from there, he picked up the bloodlusting killing instinct. The life in council has bored him badly. "It is totally a bonus for me to kill one of the Sasaki's future councillor."

Kazuhiko was even more fuming. His charka began to lure around the room, "what did An sama do to you? Why you wanted to upset him this badly!"

"BECAUSE HE REFUSED TO LET ME HAVE YOU!" Satoru broke his smile and shouted in angst. "No matter what I do and what I offered, he simply refused. I know you love me, Kazu-chan, don't lie to yourself."

"NO. I was not; I am not now and I will not be, Satoru." Kazuhiko was losing his control and which made Hiroshi turned his attention to the summon a few time, while dogging the attacks.

"Kazuhiko-chan!" Hiroshi shouted when he managed to advance in his own combat, "calm down! Kakashi cannot stay under your charka for long."

As soon as Kazuhiko heard those words, the level of charka instantly lower, but still luring around the room. "An-sama…" he bit his lips hard. Instead of trying to capture the werewolf, he no longer cared if he killed the werewolf or not, as his anger was consuming his judgment. Even single of his attacks were fatal. He aimed at Satoru's heart and head as fast as he could. But both Kazuhiko and Hiroshi knew that they could not last any longer, if An and Kaoru were not here any soon.

**Chapter 39**

When An, Kaoru, Genma and Hayate arrived at the dining hall as fast as they could, as An sensed his summon's charka when they were moving halfway from the Achieve to the hall; Kakashi was lying half dead in Iruka's arm, while Tenzo, Kazuhiko and Hiroshi tired their best in the fight that they have with the 3 hunters that were presented in the room. As Hiroshi was only came back from live for an hour or so, Tenzo was still slightly affected by the aroma of the waraitake, so Kazuhiko was the only remaining that was totally fit for battle. Iruka could count as one, but then it was more important for him to ensure Kakashi's safety, as Satoru tried to attack the man as frequently as he could, between his battle with Kazuhiko. An never seen his summon in this state before, as the room was fill with Kazuhiko's charka in angst and that his clothes were torn and scratches and cut everywhere. An was furious, especially when he realised who his summon was fighting.

"An-chan, forget Satoru, blood Kakashi now." Hiroshi shouted when he realised An's presence. He only looked at the vampire at the corner of his eyes, as he has to keep his eyes on the hunters. He missed his love, but it was not the time to talk about sentiment. He needed to stay focus in order to defence himself from the vampire later on, as he knew how incontrollable the latter could be when he was furious, with anger took over his ration. With his current body condition, he was very disadvantaged and that he has to try his best, as he could not rely on the rest of the human as the hunters were more experienced. Although Genma and Hayate were not in their best condition, they quickly joined the Tenzo's combat, while Karou dashed by Hiroshi's side. "Can't really say nice to see you, Karou-kun?"

"Na… its still nice to see you alive, Hiroshi-kun." Kaoru replied.

Satoru turned his attention to Kaoru, "hey, Kaoru, long time no see."

Kaoru ignored the man. They met at the training ground for the vampires years ago. He never like the man, as he just felt that the man was slyly and he hate doing mind games.

On the other hand, An quickly ran to Kakashi when Iruka lifted his head and looked at him with tears. "An-kun, Hiroshi-kun said that he couldn't convert him as you have marked him already. But I cannot sense his charka anymore… please… please… save him…"

An kneel on the floor and quickly placed a soft perk on Iruka's forehead. "No worries, Iruka-chan. I will save him, please keep out for me when I blood Kashi-kun." Iruka stood up swiftly and held 2 kunai in his hands and stood guard. An took out a silver combat knife from a hidden pocket, inside his leather boot. He cut his right wrist with the knife deeply and tried to make Kakashi drink the blood that plumbing out from the wound quickly, while he used his own charka to promote growth around the wound. An hated to smell his own blood as he could clearly feel the devil inside him, the bloodlusting monster. As he needed to feed Kakashi with at least 500cc of his blood, by the time he finished, he would be the killer once for all. He hoped that with Hiroshi, Kaoru and Kazuhiko, they could able to stop him later on. He knew that there would be a traitor from Takaoka, but he never thought it would be Satoru.

It only took An a few minute to feed Kakashi with his blood and he then tried to seal his wound by using charka. He didn't wait for the wound to be seal completely before he bit Kakashi by the neck to drink and check his blood. He didn't need to wait as he knew that he wouldn't be able to seal it completely as he has to use that silver knife to cut his opening and with that knife, even as he was one of the strongest vampire in the century, he needed at least 2 days before the wound would be seal completely, as due to the special jutsu that was engraved on the blade. He pulled Iruka's sleeves, so that Iruka could take over to take care of Kakashi. He then stood up. As Kazuhiko could sense that his master's anger, he nodded at Hiroshi and Kaoru who just managed to capture their opponent alive, and then he shouted at the three men who managed to kill the hunter that Tenzo was fighting at initially, "guys, go to Kakashi- san."

Although the men were confused by Kazuhiko's word initially; within a minute, they understood as they could feel that An's charka pressing them strongly and that they could sense the bloodiness and the anger in the charka. Even in some certain extend, they would say that the vampire's charka was kind of like the Nara-clan's special, as if the charka was forming claws. Hayate was the first one to arrive by Kakashi's side, as he was the closest. Then Genma closely followed with Tenzo at the last, who quickly used a jutsu to form a wooden barrier to try to block as much as the charka, while Kaoru stood in front of the panel and used his charka to form an extra shield.

"What's going on?" Genma asked, while he was trying to calm his breath.

As the men looked a bit confused, Tenzo answered quietly and quickly. "I have been told that when An-sempai was absolutely livid, no one can ever stop him as he is one of the most powerful vampire in the century. Kyo-san taught me this jutsu as it is only of the rare jutsu that can block some of An-sempai's charka. And that," he pointed at Kaoru, "Kaoru-sempai's charka can form a shield to absorb some of the charka. Apparently most of the vampires around their generation can defend themselves at An-sempai's charka, so that's why he is the head of clan, but not others."

"Oh…" Genma replied in monotone as he was trying to conceal his feelings. He looked at Hayate, who was carefully assisting Iruka to wrap up Kakashi's wound. It was serious, but as long as Kakashi was still breathing, Genma felt that it was better to see his friend lied cold.

An's charka was extremely strong. Even with the extra layers of charka protection, which absorbed most of the charka, the men could sense the sheer bloodlusting, savage and hunger, as well as the power that the vampire was displaying. As if Kakashi has sensed the aura, he murmured unconsciously, "An-nii…"

Outside the barrier, An stood bloodlustingly in front of Satoru. "What do you really want, Satoru."

Satoru smiled savagely, "initially the cute Kazu-chan, but seeing your current status, I am thinking you, An-chan would be a better plan."

"Huh… Interesting," An smirked evilly, exposing his white fang, "I haven't drink any werewolf's blood for a long time, see whether yours is fit for my glass." Once he finished his word, An dashed towards the werewolf. They were fast; it was almost impossible for naked eyes to detect their motions. Their katana sliced against each other, creating sparks everywhere, as if they were using Kakashi's special technique, raikiri.

After 10 minutes of close combat, both An and Satoru jumped apart. "Not bad," An hissed. "But I am calling it a day." He untied and unrolled a scroll with his left hand. The scroll unrolled, a net that was knitted by silver charka materialised.

Satoru looked at the net slightly alarmingly, but then quickly regained his posture. He knew that he has to try his best to avoid the net, but the one thing that he was not expected was An's speed. He has seen the latter's in combat for numerous. As one of the hopefully greatest warrior in Sasaki's history, he knew the latter was fast, but he was confident that he was not that behind. However, seems the vampire was clever enough to seal his true ability, when he blinked his eyes; a the net already caught his katana. Before he could drop his katana to free his hand, An was already right behind him, with the net tightly around his body. He gasped in horror. He could not believe that he has been beaten this quickly.

"Now," An purred in lust, "let me see whether you are good to drink as you appear to be."

Satoru noticed how deep An's voice was. It was deep and magnetic like, which Satoru knew that he was doomed. He remembered his sensei taught him about the lust that the vampires have. As a close ally of the clan for centuries, all Takaoka has been taught about the different characteristics in each clan. He remembered his sensei told him about the deep voice when the monster inside the vampire lusting for blood. He closed his eyes, feeling the net slowly decreased in size and squashing his body.

10 10 10 10 10 10

When they looked out from the wood barrier, there were blood everywhere, and that Satoru was lying on the floor, lifelessly, wrapped by a silver charka net "It should be fine now, but only move slowly as you won't want to alert An-nii," Kaoru whispered softly, though the men could definitely hear that clearly.

Hiroshi was embracing An tightly while they were covered in blood and the strong, anger charka that was still around An. The said werewolf was gently whispering to the vampire. It was only 25 minutes since Tenzo built up the barrier and the men were stunned as well as shocked by the ability that An has inside him. Although they knew the vampire was strong, they didn't think that he was _that_ strong, since they have just tried to fight the hunters, and though they were not the fastest shinobi, they didn't think there was a great difference in speed. Then quickly, Hiroshi pushed An away when the latter tried to drink his blood. Kazuhiko rapidly grabbed his master into his embrace instead. Before he could adjust his position, he was bitten severely. Although Hiroshi would much prefer An to drink his blood, in order to calm him down, he knew that he couldn't, as he was too weak with the current status. He stood by Kazuhiko who was getting paler and paler due to the blood loss.

"Shush… An-chan." Hiroshi gently combed An's silver locks, "I am here. It is all fine…" he continued to whisper by An's ear, until he could sense that An's charka was slowing down. "It's all fine, my love…"

An closed his eyes while he slowly withdrew his fang from Kazuhiko's neck. He didn't want to remember. He wanted to forget. He didn't want to feel and smell his blood, as it would remind him the killing that he has done. He was furious, he really liked Kakashi and that he was anger by the fact that the hunters were stupid enough to let Satoru played around, which didn't just take Hiroshi away from him, but also his favourite boy as well as his most important summon. "Go-me…" he moaned weakly. He was just glad that he didn't drain Satoru to death, as he still needed to take the said werewolf back to the Takaoka clan.

"It's all fine now… An-chan…" Hiroshi reassured. "Let's take our little boys home and everything would be fine." He gently pull An into his embrace when Kaoru quickly stood by and placed 2 pills into Kazuhiko's mouth and washed down with the preserved blood in his canteen.

"An-sama…" Kazuhiko slowly opened his eyes, tiredly, dizzily. "Kaoru-sama…" when he realised that he was in Kaoru's arms.

An quickly turned to Kazuhiko, his voice was hoarse, "go-me, Kazu-kun…"

Kaoru answered before Kazuhiko could speak, "Nii-sama, you overdose again. Sensei have told you more than thousand times to control the monster, as you know those old men from council would use this excuse to make your life difficult."

An smiled dryly. "I know…"

"Anyway, does that Satoru any good?" Kaoru joked, tried to cheer his aniki up.

"Ma…" An smirked, as he managed to seal his monster inside himself again and readjusted his posture, "Hiroshi-kun is better…"

The said werewolf rolled his eyes, "An-chan, don't scare the boys, we need to return them to the Hokage."

As Tenzo felt that An has calmed down, he quickly undo the jutsu and sat on the floor. "Gosh…" he sighed, while the other men agreed in unison. They have been to numerous S-class missions and faced at least one of the S- class missing-nin that were on the bingo books for once, but compare with the charka that the vampire has, it was nothing like that. They were glad that they have finished off most of the hunters and if their information was correct, only the junior hunters were left, as the elders were away for an annual retreat, though why the werewolf was there was beyond their information. They could simply guess it was classified.

Kaoru looked at the men and estimated how many men he needed to clean up the hunters. He knew that Kazuhiko and Hiroshi were injured as well as Kakashi. He looked at the remaining men. But, before he could decide to pick who to go with them, An spoke, "Kaoru, let's go together and finish off while the rest can meet up at the front gate; since I am full, I need some exercise."

"An-chan!" Hiroshi shouted disapprovingly.

"Joking…" An replied. The other men rolled their eyes together, when he saw the smirk on the vampire's face. It was a rather complex feeling. On one hand, they were somehow still stunned by the bloodlusting aura that faintly lured around the vampire; but on the other hand, they could not believe how childish the vampire appeared to be in front of them.

Nonetheless, Kaoru nodded, "hai, nii-sama." He agreed with An as he has not been side by side with An since the first shinobi war and all these years of exile, he has seen An occasionally, but then he was always accompanied either by the summon or the werewolf.

Therefore, while An and Kaoru moved to the junior quarter of the mansion, the rest of the team slowly walked towards the main gate with Tenzo carried the unconscious Kakashi on his back, Genma and Iruka carried the unconscious Satoru.

Once they were outside, they never found Gai's good guy pose more attractive than before. They were glad that they managed to stay alive.

Kyo quickly dashed to Tenzo when she saw Kakashi on his back. She quickly did a complete checked up on the unconscious man and nodded gently, "great, he is fine, just need to time to convert." Then she turned her attention to Hiroshi, who was rolling his eyes as the two werewolf messengers bowed deeply towards him. "How're you feeling, Hiroshi-kun?"

"Fine. Just tired and feeling old." Hiroshi replied monotone, as the messengers just passed him a pouch full of herbal remedies that he has to consume immediately. He hated the bitterness of the herbal remedies.

"Ha. Great to see you, anyway," Kyo smiled, but her smile fad away when she looked at the tided body on the ground. "So this is the trouble one…" she whispered.

Tsuki and Tasuku quickly moved towards the body when they realised that Kyo was looking at it. Tsuki spoke after a hateful stare at the body, "Kyo-sama, Akira-sama has ordered us to _take__care_of the traitor, so we will bring him to the Hokage first and then back to Kumo."

"As Akira-san ordered." Kyo waved casually, as she didn't want to deal with the traitor in any case.

The messenger bowed to Hiroshi again and then disappeared into the woods with the unconscious Satoru.

On the other hand, the other shinobi quickly informed the situation to Gai, who then sent off Lee and Tenten to inform Sandaime the situation, while Sakura quickly checked up the wounds and Neji scanning the men with his byakugan. Naruto was talking to Iruka, making sure his sensei was feeling alright. Sasuke was simply standing on the tree, taking guard.

As with Neji's report and Kazuhiko's reassurance, Gai decided that their mission has been completed and they would go back to Konoha, though Hiroshi, Iruka, Tenzo and Kazuhiko would be heading to Sasaki Mansion instead of the hospital.

When the men started walking, with Gai at the front, Kazuhiko slowed down his speed and approached the byakugan owner. He held out a patch of paper from the secret pocket that he has in his amour and hand it to the latter. "An-sama told me that Hiashi-kun requested for this paper, and I believe you have been appointed to deliver this to him in person, right?"

Neji nod quietly, "hai." He didn't say more as he has only been told to assist in this mission and that he has to deliver whatever the vampire has given him. He gently folded the paper and placed it in his robe.

[Yanvi: okay, one more chapter to go before the story officially, sort of, ends, as it's just my personal bizarre preference of ending my stories on the 10th chapters. But as I doubt that I can write to 50 chapters, so instead, it is ending on 40, while there are 3 extra chapters which I will call them as epilogues, silly me. In those 3, Kakashi will finally, at last, managed to tie the man that he loves for ages. Yay!

And for the next update, Kakashi will become the new him and that I am going to include some of the notes that I have made when I was writing this story. I mean, for some writers, they never say that there are meanings behind the names of the characters, but for me, there are definitely reasons behind the names and I would like to share that, as I felt with the names, they have kind of indicate the personalities and the culture/ background of the stories.

Also, seriously, people, my dear readers, please drop me any feedbacks, both positive and negative!]


	24. 40 The End! & Author Notes

**Chapter 40**

_At a clean, bright room at the Sasaki mansion_

Kakashi opened his eyes, yes, both eyes; he could see a creamy white ceiling, but it didn't smell like hospital, not smell of the steriliser, not of blood nor bleach. He could smell An's cologne faintly in the air, which he always found it as a smell of security; and now he also could sense the sunny draft and the silver strands that belongs to the said vampire. He thought he was dying. He was with his sensei, as well as his chichiue, in his dream, he guessed, since it appeared that he was still alive, as he doubt that An would border to trouble him in his dreams. He sat up and turned his head to the owner of the silver strands, who was standing by the window, looking at the garden outside, looking blanked. This was rare for the vampire, as Kakashi knew that the vampire mastered the art in covering his emotion. The vampire was paler than usual and Kakashi aware of the bandages around the wrist, for which there was bloodstain in the middle. He looked at the window as well. The weather looked gorgeous, but somehow he just felt it was too bright. "An-nii?" he hissed as his throat hurt.

"Yes, Kashi-kun." An swiftly moved by the bed and sat next to him. Then he leaned forward and whispered at his ears. "You smell good. Welcome back." He gave a small kiss by his cheek. "Welcome to our clan, Kashi."

"Your clan?" Kakashi questioned while he lifted his right eyebrow. His sharingan swirled smoothly in his left socket, as if it didn't consume his charka anymore. "You blooded me, didn't you?" He asked calmly as everything made sense if he drew that assumption.

"Well, shall I apologise, Kashi?" An replied, though clearly he was not apologising. "Hiro-kun couldn't do it, as I have marked you accidentally on that night, I have to."

"Maa… I am not blaming you, An-nii, as we have already agreed..." Kakashi whispered, though his ears were slightly pink. He then turned the topic, "is Ruka alright?"

"Yes," An rubbed his thumb on Kakashi's scar. "Hiro-kun put him to sleep, as you can't see him at the moment, as if not, you will suck up all his blood. I got to teach you that. But, don't worry," he reassured, "you need some day to get use to all the down point of being one of us, though you never need to hide your eye again…"

"I am not worry, An-nii." Kakashi muttered. "I trusted you, and shall I say I am glad that I joined you?"

An pat Kakashi's hand gently. "I should say I am glad, Kashi-kun." He pointed the pile of books and diary, "you usual, I managed to find your diary by your bed. Oh, and just summon Kazuhiko-kun if you need anything, he will be at your service. Use your eye." He blinked, trying to be cute. He then added, "though I guessed you will be quite sleepy soon, as I felt your charka is still quite unstable, you definitely need a good long sleep." Then, he rose quickly and opened the door. "See you later, Kashi-kun."

Kakashi smiled warmly. He picked his pen and began to write:

"Point of Mission 10.

Life is a long mission; I knew An-nii would laugh badly if he knew what I wrote. But then, everything is just about 1 and 0, okay, or even 10, just to be more accurate. Switch on and off, just like the life of ANBU. We just switched on and off mission mode. We used to have no life. But then, I first have chichiue, then sensei, Obitio and, of course, Rin. Now I just felt I am actually quite lucky, as then I have An-nii, Tenzo, the brats and most importantly Iruka. I love the time that I have spent with the man that I love. I thought I will find my 0, but at the end, I didn't know myself well enough. I am a 10. I love the interaction with my love, Iruka. I don't mind switching. I never need to be the strong, manly infamous copy-nin 24/7. I finally have sometime to be my true self, my time to relax. I can somehow ditch the shinobi rule number 25. Go-me-nasai, chichiue. Seem life has stopped on me, and now apart from duty and Konoha, I finally see the other aspect of life…

I guessed Ru didn't know, okay, this is an ANBU mission, but it is also the 10th time that I have worked with him. so definitely, for my entries for this mission, on my accord, I have to call it mission 10, silly me, ne? sensei?"

Although Kakashi wanted to continue his writing, the sun was too bright for his taste and he would rather to rest longer and hoped that when he opened his eyes, he would see his love, Iruka.

The wind blew gently and the pages of the diary riffle slowly from one end to the other. Blood smeared across most of the pages. Words in red were written across the page. An taught him to express all his feeling by words and drawing. He used the blood of the one that he killed to express his sorrow and pain. Then at the last few pages, there was sketches of Minato, of An and of course, there was lots of sketches of Iruka as well as dolphins. At the last page, there was a sketch of Team Minato. At right hand bottom corner, it wrote:

"The Team, my first family.

Love you, sensei.

KKS 14"

Outside the door, An lean his back to the door and face lifted to see the ceiling. He hoped that he has made the right choice. Hiroshi slowly approached him with a clutch. He stood by An's side and slowly rubbed the bandage on An's wrist.

"Still not heal?"

"Of course not, it is not that easy to blood someone," An pouted.

"I know, An-chan." Hiroshi whispered, pushing his body slightly towards An, pining him at the door. He missed the cologne that his love worn, he loved the silver locks that the vampire has. He missed him. He has been thinking about him everyday when he was sunk in the water.

Kazuhiko approached the pair in silence. "An-sama, Batto-chan is looking after Iruka-kun and that he reassure Kakashi-kun will not able to see him before Kaoru-sama deliver the first blood that he needs to drink."

"Good, I guess Kakashi will need a few good hours before he wakes up again." An replied, "Kazuhiko-kun, we have the next battle plans to sort out. Even though I really don't want any relation with this mess, but I much prefer to have a quiet Konoha." He grabbed Hiroshi's hand firmly and walked off. They off to the study to run though plans that will keep his clan safe in the battles against Akatsuki and Orochimaru, depends on which came first. "But now, at least I am in my full power again." He smiled, but not too happily as he fully understood the meaning behind power – it was responsibilities and sacrifice.

However, that will be another story.

The End

**Author's Note**

As I have created some new characters for this story, so I would like just to include the original Japanese name of them, as they have special meanings behind it. Also as the fact that with just the romanji, there are so many possible meaning and so I wanted to clarify that as the name kind of indicate the personalities of the characters!

_Sasaki__An__佐々木__あん__(__暗__)_ - Sasaki is one of the historical clan in Japan and An literally means dark. Also, for his outlook, I was kind of using Squalo from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and Undertaker from Kuroshitsuji (manga), as both of the characters have long silver hair and long slim, but strong body. I think everyone know that Squalo is strong in the manga, but not Undertaker in the Kuroshitsuji anime. When I was reading the Kuroshitsuji manga, I was suddenly in love with Undertaker in the split second as he was so strong and mysterious!

_Kazuhiko__和彦_ – I chose this name due to the seiyu of Kakashi-dono, Inoue Kazuhiko-san, and that the meaning of the name is actually mean peaceful prince, which I felt it would be a name that An would choose for the family-clan summon

_Sasaki__Kaoru__佐々木__薫_ – the reason that I chose Kaoru as An's brother is that I just felt the members from Sasaki clan should also have only one kanji character in their given name. When I was writing that, I just felt its too boring to have all silver hair men, so Kaoru has a hint of purple [obviously purple is one of my favourite colour, which I have also dyed my hair in purple before]. Kaoru means fragrant in Japanese, but I was actually thinking also of the Chinese meaning, as Lavender is called薰衣草, and so hinting the fragrant and violet appearances.

_Takaoka__Hiroshi__高岡__ひろし__(__光__)_–Takaoka is also one of the historical clan in Japan and Hiroshi means light. So for the pair that I have created, as An-kun is a vampire and Hiroshi is a werewolf, I just felt that the clans that they belong to have to have an ancient family name; and that light and dark indicates their relationship, as An never really able to live under the sunlight as human do, and that Hiroshi could be his light, by guarding him quietly at the back Even Hiroshi is one of the best intellectual. I just felt An was more the strategic and calculative person, so An is the one who handle the dark matters more, and well, since An is the head of clan and a warrior, an assassin when he was teen, of course his hands are more bloodier.

_Takaoka__Tsuki__-__高岡__つき__(__月__)_ – meaning moon, as he is a werewolf, so I decided to use that name, indicating the relationship of the moon and the werewolves.

_Takaoka__Akira__-__高岡__あきら__(__明__)_– meaning bright. Same reason as Tsuki, Hiroshi and Tasuku, well and Satoru, all 4 of them have a single kanji character for their name. Also, I have chosen the name on purpose. I just thought all the members from Takaoka clan would have something that relating to the light and the moon, especially for Akira, the kanji character is made up of both sun and moon in kanji, as he is the leader of the clan.

_Takaoka__Tasuku__-__高岡__たすく__(__亮__)_ – meaning bright, as the reason above. [laugh] And for this name, it is credited to my flatmate as I went out of ideas and as both of us speak Chinese, and so I asked for his suggestion and he said use亮 then.

_Takaoka__Satoru__高岡__サトル__(__暁__)_ – meaning dawn, as the reason above, I was simply looking for words that relaying the moon and making the traitor named dawn was that the fact that by dawn, the moon was sunk back to the horizon, and for which, in those classical werewolves stories, it was when the werewolves meant to transfigure back to their human form. It would be the most painful moment, if they have unwillingly harmed or killed their loves ones. Therefore, making the traitor was Satoru was kind of indicating the dark marks that he has left on the Takaoka's history. Well, in the sense, I was trying to refer the destruction that he planned – destroying An, though An was not exactly afraid of the sun, but traditionally, vampires were afraid of the sun and dawn was the indication that they have to either hide away or to be destroyed.

.

Hatake Minoru_はたけ__みのる__(__実__)_– I made this name up as I based on both the meaning of Kakashi and Sakumo, and of course the meaning of Hatake in Japanese. As these all based in the farmland, with Kakashi as the scarecrow, Sakumo possibly meaning crops, so I thought seeds would be a good one for Kakashi's grandfather, as I put him as the founder of the Hatake clan in Konoha, so a family tree has to start with one person, a seed, and therefore his name as Minoru! (kind of lame, doesn't it?)

_Akashiya__Kyo__赤夜__京_ – I don't think I have explained the reason behind Akashiya in _Predestined__Marriage_, but the reason is that when I was creating Kyoko (which her true name is Kyo) is that I was thinking about the Ura Moka from _Rosario__Vampire_. I was thinking that Kyo has purple hair that Moka-san has and the strong aura that she carried. But then, it's actually funny that Kyo is not a vampire while I have portrayed her appearance as one of the famous vampire in the manga world

_Akashiya_ Kotei- _赤夜__香亭_ – the reason that I have chosen Kotei was hilarious. I was looking up for an educated, scholar-ish word as I have used Kyo as the head of Akashiya, so head of the Achieve has to be artistic and posh. So I landed on wikipedia and looked at the page on Kyoto. And from there, I just randomly clicked on the names that I saw and which I felt it sounds good when I was reading that in Chinese, so I at the end landed on Nakane Kotei sensei, a Japanese writer in the late Edo Period

_Akashiya__Seimei-__赤夜__晴明_ – Same as Kyo, I have grabbed Seimei from _Predestined__Marriage_ to here as I was running out of names when I was writing and that since I have pull Kyo- san in, may just grab Seimei in too. [Shrugged irresponsibly] FYI the reason that I have used Seimei as the name belongs to one famous onmyōji in the middle of Heidan Period.

_Hinata__Kaoru__-__日向__薫_

_Hinata Hideaki - __日向 秀明_

_Yamada - __山田_

_Takahashi - __高橋_

And for these characters, I simply forgot the reason behind them, most likely I was looking at a list of Japanese names and just simply decided on that. Or maybe I was simply taking names from whatever manga that I have read before [Shrug irresponsibly]

This is not the end of story, yet, as I have still got 3 epilogues to deliver! Keep watching!

And don't forget, reviews please~ [trying to act cute :-P]


	25. Ep1 Kakashi Reborn

**Epilogue 1**

When Iruka opened his eyes slowly, he could only see a bat hanging upside down right at the windowsill next to the bed that he was lying. "Batto-chan?" he questioned.

The bat swiftly dropped him down and landed by Iruka's head. "Yes, sensei? What can I do for you?"

"Where's Kakashi?" Iruka asked in concerned. He only remembered that they came back to Konoha, and while An and Kaoru took Kakashi away, and somehow vaguely, he could not remember how the werewolf has put him to sleep. "Where's he?" he asked again.

"Kakashi-sama is fine. He has been fully converted and resting at the moment," Batto replied politely.

"I need to see him," Iruka got up fluidly in one motion out of the bed. He was still dressed in his ANBU gear, while the weapons and armours were placed next to the sofa, which was by the door. "Batto-chan, tell me where he is."

"Sensei, wait." Batto flew right in front of the door. "You can't see him alone now, he will kill you."

"But he is my fiancé and I am sure that he won't hurt me," Iruka didn't want to hurt the bat, so he opened the door slowly, hoped that the bat would fly away.

"Sensei, I have been ordered to keep you here before Kakashi-sama wakes up," Batto insisted and landed on Iruka's head and gripped his hair tightly. "It's for your own good, sensei."

When Batto was still thinking how he could stop the man, the door opened from the outside instead. A mop of silvery purple shown up. "Don't worry, Batto-chan, nii-sama has ordered me to pick Iruka-chan up. You are dismissed now."

Batto sighed in relief, "hai, Kaoru- sama," and with a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

"Come, Iruka-chan," Kaoru gestured, "ni-sama has guessed that you will be very eager to see Kakashi-kun, so I will be your guard for the time being."

Iruka grabbed Kaoru's arm, "is he okay?" As seems both the bat and the vampire were trying to prevent him to see the man, he was profoundly disturbed.

"He is fine." Kaoru replied plainly. "Just that we are afraid that he may blood you to death when you are the first thing he sees. You know, human to us are, on some certain level, _food_." Kaoru mindlessly picking his silver bangs. "For us are fine, as we got the power to stop him, but not you, so preferably, I have been ordered to feed him first before you are okay to keep him company. But anyway…" He turned and walked along the corridor, he murmured, "I don't understand those emotional matter, it's too troublesome... Ni-sama told me to pick you up on my way," he lifted up a gold bottle, and gave it a good swirl, "then I will follow."

"I see." Iruka nodded hastily, and followed the vampire down the corridor to the room at the end of the building.

When Kaoru deactivated the jutsu on the door, Iruka could not help but dashed to the man who was sleeping peacefully in the bed. He leaned again the edge of the bed and gently checked the paler man with his hands, as if this was the only way that he could be reassured that the man was safe. Iruka looked up to Kaoru when he realised that Kakashi's hair were much longer than before, it was even longer than his own and almost reached his elbow. The only thing that Iruka was definitely pleased was that the man's hands were warm and that he could sense the strong heart beat when he placed his head on top of the man's chest.

Kaoru looked at Iruka in amusement, as to him, it was nothing that should be worried about, as his ni-sama was one of the most powerful vampire and that only a small conversation, nothing that was fatal. Nonetheless, he verbalised and answered Iruka's question, "now you realised why our hairs are this long, but then, you can cut it for him if you want. Anyway," he pushed Iruka's shoulder gently, "you can still hold his hand, but keep your head away for the minute."

As Iruka quietly obeyed the instruction, Kaoru leaned forward, by Kakashi's ear, "hey, Hatake Kakashi, wake up." He then opened the bottle that he bought along, and swirl it vigorously by Kakashi's nose. Iruka knitted his brows when he could smell the content. It was blood, the taste of the ferrite made his stomach twisted. It didn't smell like normal animal blood, it was strange and it smelled awful. It was like a pool of massacre that has been exposed to the air for days.

It might smell horrible to Iruka, but somehow it looked like it was pleasant to Kakashi, as he opened his eyes, and stared at the bottle hungrily.

"Drink," Kaoru simply ordered.

Without hesitation, Kakashi swiftly held the bottle and down the liquid in one gulp. Then Kaoru passed him a piece of tissue paper as well as a glass of water. Kakashi exchanged the bottle with the items and drank the water in one gulp and gently wiped the blood off his mouth. By the time he finished, his eyes turned back to the normal, the laziness back in place. "Ruka?" he asked hazily, "are you okay?"

Iruka hesitated, as Kaoru told him not to lean forward. But Kaoru simply nodded quietly and so he embraced the man quickly. "I am okay, Kakashi." He spoke softly, "I am only concerning your health."

"Ma…" Kakashi combed the black threats lovingly, "I am alright. I woke up previously and that An-kun told me that you are fine, so I just thought I catch up some sleep."

Kaoru rolled his eyes, as he would not want to be a light bulb. It was way to shiny for his taste. "Well, I will leave you guys, see you at dinner."

But before Kaoru reached the door, Iruka asked, "what's in the bottle?"

Kaoru turned and grinned cheekily, "Nii-sama's blood as well as a mixture of animal blood, which other clan members call it _Kaoru__'__s__shiver__mix_."

Iruka shivered when he saw the vampire's smile. Kakashi stoked his hand gently, "it is actually taste awful, Kaoru-kun."

"Of course it is. I normally use it for drinking game punishment, or okay, T&I, due to the taste. You know, not many of us can have the chance to have Nii-sama's blood, and so I thought it's a good idea to pull you this prank, since Nii-sama only ordered me to feed you with the blood that he bleed from his vein and topped it up with the blood that we normally drink."

"Er…" Kakashi rubbed his nape speechless, "well… thanks, Kaoru-kun."

"You're welcome." The vampire smiled cheekily again, before he disappeared from the room.

When they were left alone, both of them sighed in relief. Kakashi took the initiative and broke the silence, "well, Ru, I think you will like him though, maybe afterwards, as An-nii told me that Kaoru-kun was a prankster when he was young."

Iruka smiled bitterly, "but I think I am no comparison to him at all. You know, it really smells."

"I know." Kakashi replied, while poking his tongue out, "if the monster inside me was not craving for blood, I won't drink it at all. Anyway…" he reached out his arms and pull Iruka into the bed. He placed Iruka's head on his chest, "I miss you, Ru…"

Iruka lied peacefully on the pale torso and drew small circles with his finger, "me too, Kakashi. I was so scared that I will loss you. You know, as the hunter made a huge hole in your body."

"Ma…" Kakashi slowly combed the black hair, "it worth the while, Ru. I have promised myself that I would use my life to protect you."

"Kakashi…"

"When I settled my migration with the Sasaki, shall we get marry properly?" Kakashi asked, "I can't wait to make you my partner for the eternality."

"Sure, my love…"

The breeze gently sweep across the room, which made Iruka shivered. When he stood up and tried to close the window, he looked at the diary that was laid on top of the bedside table. There were sketches of him. He looked at the paler man in question.

Kakashi grabbed the diary and gestured Iruka to seat next to him. He slowly turned back to the first page, where there were writings that looked like flying dragons. "An-nii gave me this journal in the first year when I popped by his bar. He told me to write down everything that I could think of and expressed all the emotions here." He gently flipped though the pages, which Iruka was stunned to see the writings in red. "These were actually the blood of our enemies. I used the blood of the ones that I killed to write these mission logs. I just felt that if I used their blood to write, it could be act as a memorial. I mean, most of them, I have no rights to kill them as they were not criminals. They were fellow shinobi, but from other countries. We were just there to kill them because of orders, and of course to the fact that if we don't, we will be the one that got killed."

As he felt the tension on Iruka's shoulder, he quickly flipped to other pages, where he has drawn the day when he first saw the vampire and the werewolf under the sakura tree. "This was when I first met them." Iruka was amazed with Kakashi's drawing skills, as they were really clear. He could even feel the happiness, the warmth and the smile on An's face. They were really happy; they were free and not bound by any duty and responsibilities. They were there, simply enjoying their long lasting life. "Hiroshi-nii helped me to finish this sketch as An-nii doesn't draw very well."

Then, Kakashi flipped another few pages more. There were sketches of Iruka alone, with students in the academy, with Naruto, having ramen at Ichiraku. There were also sketches of him standing at the Memorial Stone, crying by the windowsill. Iruka looked up into the mismatched eyes. He could not imagine what it would be like, to observe another person this closely and dearly. "Kakashi…" he murmured.

"I will be here for you, love," Kakashi replied. "From now on, I just hoped that I will only be drawing sketches of you with a big smile."

Kakashi continued to flip though the diary, though somehow, he was wondering whether it was good idea to show that part of himself to the younger man. Nonetheless, he just thought that Iruka needed to know all aspect of him before he really decided to join him in eternality. There were sketches of his deceased teammates, Rin and Obito. There were a lot of Obito in his sketches, well, mainly the eye that he has passed to Kakashi. And then, there were even lot of sketches of the deceased Yondaime. But then, the quality of the drawings were much worst than the ones when he drew Iruka, as he was only starting to learn how to draw by then. There were lots of sketches of the blond in different angled. Some of them were together as Team Minato; some were just Kakashi and the man. Iruka looked at him in puzzled. He heard that Kakashi was Yondaime's protégé, but seems the man never mentioned the blond, other than for once, when he overhead his conversation with the wood nin.

"Well, there's something that I need to let you know, Ruka…" Kakashi spoke, slightly uncertainly. "It's not a big deal, but somehow I just felt that I should let you know in person, rather than other people telling you this." He pulled out the dog tag under his shirt, and lifted the ring with his fingers. "As now you know, my sensei was Minato, the deceased Yondaime. I was his ANBU when he first came the Hokage." He then gently took off the ring from the chain, and passed the ring to Iruka as if it was a fragile item. "I thought I would not love anybody by that time, other than him. I bought this ring before my ANBU pronouncement and just pretend that I have married to the man. And of course, being the wise man, sensei has been telling me that it was just an illusion, which he was right." He wanted to ruffle his hair, but then realised it was too long to do so and then dropped his hand slightly uncomfortablely. "An-nii told me the same as well, and I took their words. If not, I won't actually able to find myself falling in love with you. It was so different. I meant, I still like Minato sensei, and forever I will be his ANBU guard, but just that truly and sincerely, I only love you, Ruka."

Iruka didn't say a word but quietly placed the ring back to the chain before he hugged Kakashi tightly. "Shu… it's fine, Kakashi. I understand and I am happy that you are telling me this." He stoked the long silver locks, "everyone got their past and even though I cannot really remember what Yondaime was like, but being the youngest Hokage, I believe that he was an attractive and talented man. As his closest protégé, I understand how you felt."

"Ru…"

"I am okay, seriously." Iruka gently pat the older man's head. "I am glad that you are sharing your stories to me, Kashi… I love you…"

"Me too… Ruka…"


	26. Ep2 The Transition: Hatake to Sasaki

**Epilogue 2**

There' s gentle door at the door before An shown up in the room, "Kaoru has just warned me how sparkly you guys are, but are you lovebirds fancy dinner later? I have also invited the team and Sarutobi- kun too."

"Sandaime is here too?" Iruka exclaimed.

"Yea. I was talking to him some matters that we have to address." An spoke causally, "do you want to talk to him? He is at my study with Hiroshi at the moment."

"Sure. I haven't talk to him for awhile," Iruka replied sweetly. Although since the conversation in that night, he was bit concerned about facing the old man, then, he didn't want to lose the relationship between the man and himself, as he treated the man as his own grandfather.

"Great," An replied, "please keep him company as I think Hiro-kun need to be in the kitchen soon."

"Nice. I guess we are going to have roast beef for dinner tonight?" Kakashi countered, "I love Hiroshi-nii's beef." He placed a small kiss on Iruka's forehead, "so I will see you at dinner then."

When Iruka disappeared down the end of corridor, An spoke quietly to Kakashi, "come with me." He then walked up one level to the top floor. It was where the master bedroom of the mansion and that not everyone, even all clan members allowed to be up at the head's bedroom. He opened to the door and let Kakashi to slip into the room. There was a small study on the right by the window. He gestured Kakashi to sit by the sofa. Then he opened one of the drawers by the desk and pull out a scroll.

"The council has sent me the reply and that during this afternoon I have talked to Sarutobi-kun. As I guessed you probably aware with the political situation in Konoha, you are on the list of potential candidates as a Hokage, after the Sannin and… of course Shimura-kun," An added hatefully. "Anyway, as this is the case, you will be only expecting to join the council in your late fifties, after you initial duty as the shinobi no Konoha. You know, with your current body situation, you definitely can be Hokage after all 4 of them, but then, it would be much nicer to have somebody in the younger generation, as it was the clan decision that we will keep our existence low profile. So I hope you are okay with it, I mean, personally, I wish you can be in the council with me now, but Sarutobi-kun is concerning the double duty and he still concerns about the clash of the welfares."

"I see." Kakashi shrugged causally while scanning the scroll. "As you said, An-kun, no matter what, I am still a shinobi no Konoha by first and that I am actually amazed to hear that I am on the list."

"Well, my Kashi-kun, you are not a bad Hokage materials, if I have to say, I will say Shikaru-kun will be a good candidate, well on some level, Hiashi-kun can be count as one. But as they are also head of clans, it's better to have a person who has no clan duties to take care of. Human, well, even us, immortal, we all have selfishness, it's hard to maintain the balance." An paused as he didn't want to pursued on that matter anymore, "by the way, the council has no problem with your relationship with Iruka-chan, so don't hesitate with your marriage arrangement. And if you want, you have the right to use the mansion as you are a half Sasaki now."

"Excellent. I just told Ruka that once I know that the council is okay with my arrangement, then we will arrange the ceremony."

"Good." An added happily, then he pointed at the floor plan on the board, "the room that you have stayed just now will be your permanent room in this mansion. Most of the vital members have their own rooms. You will see some of them soon or later when we have to deal with some of the clan matters as well as the village business. Though I have to mind you that for some of them, they don't hate converts, but they just being arrogant bastards; however, you should able to get along with another few fellow councillors, as they were used to be friends with Minoru-kun."

"I see." Kakashi nodded. He looked at the grandfather clock behind An, "time for dinner?"

"Ah… yes…" An replied, "let's go down to the dinning."

When they arrived at the dinning room, Sarutobi was bit stunned to see Kakashi.

"Oh, Kakashi, you looked like your father." Sarutobi commented slightly surprisingly.

Kakashi was planning to ruffle his hair but then he hesitated, as it was different to have long hair. "Hai, Sandaime. I thought the same when I looked at the mirror. But I think I will cut them later."

"I see." Sarutobi replied crisply.

Once they have settled at the dinning table. Kazuhiko pushed out a food trolley with Hiroshi behind. Once Hiroshi sat next to An, Kazuhiko professionally cut the roast beef and served up the dish. The meat was perfectly cooked, as well as the side vegetables. Iruka could say that Hiroshi was definitely a much better cook than most of the restaurant chef in the village.

After the dinner, when they were having coffee, Sarutobi commented, "as I have discussed with Sasaki-kun this afternoon, I have no problem with your marriage as well, Kakashi, just tell the ANBU office and of course myself when you have arranged your ceremony."

"No problem, Sandaime." Kakashi replied happy, he held Iruka's hand under the table. "Isn't this wonderful, Ru?"

Iruka nodded happy, "yes."


	27. Ep3 The End Marriage of Kakashi & Iruka

**Epilogue 3**

_A month later_

It was a sunny day and it was a big day for the pair. Kakashi was standing at the Memorial Stone again. He was talking to the people that he missed on the stone, as well as his parents in law, well from today onwards.

An quietly approached him from behind. "Kashi-kun…"

"An-nii," Kakashi addressed without turning his head. "Time to go?"

"Yes. We need to pay a visit to the graves before we head back to the mansion."

"Okay."

They walked to the cemetery and firstly, they stopped by the Umino's grave. Kakashi whispered lowly at the gravestone and then moved on to the Hatake's graves. While Kakashi stood in front of his father's grave, An was whispering to Minoru's stone.

After their talk at the graves, they quickly travelled back to the mansion and got ready for Kakashi's big day. When An returned to his bedroom, Hiroshi was already dressed and waiting for him by the sofa. "Are you excited, love?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yea, it has been a long time since we have any wedding ceremony in this mansion." An replied, while he was trying to slip on his suit jacket, "and that it's my first time to be a witness. I mean as the head of clan, I meant to be witness lots of times, but with the exile, most of my clan got married at the elders instead."

When they were ready and got down to the drawing room, which has been converted to a marriage room and that they have converted the dinning hall for the wedding reception. Kakashi was sitting by the table, deep in thought.

"Thinking of Ruka-chan?" An teased. "Come on, you guys only haven't seen each other for a day."

Kakashi was slightly flushed and Hiroshi pulled An's sleeves, "An-chan, stop teasing our little Kashi-kun."

"Hey, who is teasing now?" Nonetheless, An pull out the chair and sat next to Kakashi. Hiroshi walked to the other room, so that the other guests could get themselves seated.

The Registrar for today was an ex ANBU member, Kakashi recognised, as he nodded politely, "sempai."

The woman nodded back, "glad to see you getting married today, kohai."

Once the guests were settled, Sarutobi entered the room with Iruka. They walked passed the guests slowly down the aisle. Iruka looked really attractive today. The white suit really fitted him well. He has let his hair down and gently tied at the back like what Kakashi has done when they were at the resort in the Land of Water.

Kakashi smiled warmly as he was pleased to have the man as his eternal partner. He would not really use words to describe his emotions. He managed to survive with numerous missions and he has fought with lots of S- class missing-nins, but he was not as nervous as he was now. Somehow, making his wedding proclamation was even more terrifying than fighting. He took a deep breath and placed his gaze softly on the man that he loved.

The Registrar begins when Iruka and Sandaime reached the table. "Firstly, she began firmly. 'Is there anyone objects the marriage between Mr Hatake Sasaki Kakashi and Mr Umino Iruka?"

Everyone remained silence, though obviously, Naruto was typing to be cheeky and wanted to raise his hand, while Sakura stopped him in time. Therefore, the Registrar continued, "Today, we celebrate the marriage of Mr Hatake and Mr Umino." She bought up a piece of paper from her file:

I belong in your slender, strong arms  
>It was my destination<br>For which I could stay peacefully

And securely with no doubts,  
>No fears, no sadness, as well as no tears<p>

This place is packed with happiness and joy  
>Even though the space was small, but still,<p>

I have enough space, and,

The freedom to move around,  
>To live the way that I have hoped and be my true self.<br>For this magnificent place, which I never believed really existed;  
>I have found my destiny,<br>To be inside your arms, inside your heart, inside your love.

When she finished, she then turned her attention to Kakashi, "Hatake Kakashi, could you repeat after me?" Kakashi nervously nodded and therefore she began, "Umino Iruka, with this ring, I offer you my love…"

Kakashi took a silver ring from An's palm and verbalised, "Umino Iruka, with this ring, I offer you my love, my support and my loyalty. This love is the very flame of life, and may no living being dare to quench it. I promise to be faithful to you, to nurture you, to cherish you and encourage you, with the same care and concern that I give myself. Throughout our lifetime together, you will always be my beloved and my _only_ one." He then leaned forward and whispered lowly that only Sandaime, the Registrar and An could hear, "not even my pronouncement to sensei that could be more important than you." Afterwards, he took Iruka's left hand softly and pushed the ring into his ring finger.

Thereafter, the Registrar turned to Iruka, 'please repeat after me…' Once the Registrar finished, Iruka began, "Hatake Kakashi, with this ring, I offer you my love, my support and my loyalty. This love is the very flame of life, and may no man dare to quench it. I promise to be faithful to you, to nurture you, to cherish you and encourage you, with the same care and concern that I give myself." He delicately took a similar silver ring from Sandaime and slipped the ring into Kakashi's ring finger.

The Registrar then swiftly filled in the information on the marriage certificate as well as the registrar books; she pushed the paperwork foreword for the men to sign. After all four of them have signed the paper and sealed the registrar books with their charka, as well as the crest of Sasaki by An; she verbalised again, "with today's guests and the presence of the Sandaime Hokage and the head of the Sasaki clan, in bond and blood, I pronounce you man and man," she pulled a small smile; "now you may kiss each other."

Kakashi turned to Iruka quickly and gave him a passionate kiss. "Now you are mine, Ru…" he whispered tenderly. "I love you."

Iruka smiled. "I love you too."

An smiled, while having his fingers intertwined with Hiroshi, "great, congregations, Kashi-kun and Ruka-chan!" Then, he turned to the rest of the guest and said, "please could you all follow Kazuhiko-kun to the reception."

As they all moved into the dinning room, Kazuhiko passed glasses of champagne to the newly wed. Once Kakashi received the glass, he said, "thank you for everyone to come to our wedding and of course, I love you, Ruka!" When everyone either burst into laughs or 'awws', An as well as Kyo raised their glasses and proposed a toast, "to the newly wed, Kakashi and Iruka!"

Once they drank their beverages, the music began and Kakashi gently invited Iruka for the first dance. Sarutobi and An stood by the bar, while looking at the jounin, chunin and genin danced messily and happily, though some did dance romantically. "I hope they really hold their happiness as long as they could."

"They will, Sasaki-kun, with our effort." Sarutobi replied plainly, "I have owed the boy too much."

An did not respond to what Sarutobi said, but he hit the man's glass with his softly, "to Konoha and Sasaki." Then, he drank. Sarutobi nodded gently, and drained the content in his glass. "to humans and immortals," he added.

Really,

The End

[Yanvi: Woo Hoo… Finally after months of 'hard labour', I have reached the end of this story! … well not exactly, as I am still hoping to plan to develop more about An-kun, however, as I have said before, as this _Mission__10_ is delicate to the pair that I love most, Kashi-kun and Ruka-chan, so for their journey, it would stop here, and that I will post the stuff about An-kun on my live journal, and my user name is also Yanvi over there.

So this is it. The end of _Mission__10_ and thank you very much for reading this and especially _Kick-Akt,_who has left me comment in lots of the chapters and that I have to thank my husband who has no bad words about me writing and typing all the time!]

5


End file.
